La misión de Ino
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Ella necesita cuidarlo y no sabe por qué; él no entiende por qué esa molesta mujer insiste tanto en acercarse, y viejos sentimientos resurgen... ¿Ino será capaz de cumplir con su misión, enconmedandada por cierto akatsuki, sin poner su vida de cabeza en el intento?... SasuInoGaa
1. El hombre de la capa negra

**.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo I**

**El hombre de la capa negra.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando, ni le importaba haber elegido el camino más largo de regreso a la aldea; era un bonito día, el sol brillaba en lo alto, los pájaros silbaban una hermosa y pacífica melodía, y las nubes, blancas y esponjosas como siempre, se movían con tortuosa lentitud, obstruyendo el brillante fulgor del astro de vez en vez.

Sabía que la Godaime y su padre la regañarían por haber tomado ése camino, sobretodo porque no contaba con ninguna compañía, pero en aquella atmósfera de pre-guerra no abundaban los días de paz y tranquilidad, y pronto, como todo el mundo intuía, desaparecerían por completo. Ya a nadie le era indiferente la noticia de que Akatsuki planeaba reunir a los nueve Bijuus y destruir Konoha, y a todos los que se interpusieran en sus planes.

Aún no podía creer como las cosas cambiaron tan repentinamente. Un día se graduaba de la Academia, y al siguiente, una guerra se acercaba; el Sandaime estaba muerto, y el único chico al que había amado se había convertido en un desertor, y cada vez se veía más lejana la posibilidad de que algún día regresara...

Se detuvo bajo la sombra de un frondoso nogal al recordar a Sasuke Uchiha, aquel viejo amor no correspondido; su mirada se ensombreció de pronto y, colocando una mano sobre el tronco del árbol para sostenerse, llevó la otra hacía su pecho, suspirando con añoranza.

—Sasuke...— dejó brotar de sus labios aquel nombre que durante tanto tiempo había evitado pronunciar estando a solas, y sus palabras fueron arrastradas por una suave brisa, lejos de donde estaba. Cerró los ojos, recargándose contra el árbol, quedándose en esa posición durante unos segundos.

Poco antes de salir de la aldea supo que el equipo siete, en conjunto con el equipo diez, habían partido en búsqueda del hermano de Sasuke, con el objetivo de llegar a él de esa manera, lo cual no le había sido indiferente a ella. Sabía que el equipo de Kurenai era el mejor en cuanto a rastreo, y no dudaba que ellos, junto al incansable y obstinado Naruto, cumplieran con la misión. Aunque no sabía como sentirse al respecto. Ya no sabía como sentirse al respecto con Sasuke...

Repentinamente algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, obligándola a alzar la mirada con determinación, arqueando las cejas y contorsionando el rostro en una mueca de preocupación. Una presencia extraña y poderosa, no muy lejos de su ubicación, la puso alerta.

En un principio, adquirió una instantánea pose de batalla pero, conforme la presencia se acercaba a su posición, pudo comprobar que, agotada como estaba después de su misión, no disponía de la suficiente cantidad de chakra para vencer al poseedor de tan enorme poder. Su corazón se aceleró al máximo, y poco a poco fue bajando la guardia, optando por lo más sensato: huir de allí e intentar ocultar su propia presencia. Sabía que en el estado en el que se encontraba sería presa fácil para cualquier ninja enemigo. Dando un gran brinco con suma velocidad se instaló en el punto más alto que encontró. Comenzó a correr de árbol en árbol sin mirar atrás, cortándose la piel de sus brazos con las ramas y hojas que aparecían en su camino y que no tenía tiempo de quitar, ignorando los suaves jalones que sentía en el cabello y en sus ropas, acelerando el paso lo más que pudo al notar, con horror, que la presencia había localizado su chakra, y estaba siguiéndola.

Su mente trabajaba a toda máquina. Esa clase de chakra no era de ningún Shinobi de su aldea, ni parecía ser el de un aliado. Jamás había visto nada igual. Esa presencia era incluso más fuerte que la de la Godaime; y mucho más oscura. No había alternativa, no cuando se sabía que Akatsuki rondaba la zona; tenía que huir cuanto antes. Se sentía la más grande de las idiotas por su fatal descuido, pero no podía recriminárselo en esos momentos, sólo debía concentrarse en mantenerse a salvo.

Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, presintiendo el inminente peligro que acechaba. Ino volteó ligeramente el rostro, intentando hallar con la mirada la fuente de aquel poder, pero no logró ver nada entre la maleza. Estaba cada vez más cerca, pero, tan súbitamente como había aparecido, la presencia se desvaneció sin dejar rastros. Al darse cuenta de ello, avanzó unos metros más, pero cuando sus piernas le pidieron un descanso tuvo que detenerse, respirando muy agitadamente y con múltiples y pequeños rasguños en torno a sus brazos y piernas.

Observó a su alrededor atentamente (en momentos como ese apreciaba más que nunca su habilidad, aunque aún algo débil, como sensor), entornando la mirada en un gesto de concentración, buscando rastros de aquella fuente de chakra desconocida, sin resultado alguno. Finalmente relajó su expresión, descendiendo una vez más de las alturas, intentando regularizar sus pulsaciones.

—Creo que estoy a salvo…— dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro mientras colocaba una mano sobre el pecho, que subía y bajaba a toda velocidad, y luego dirigió sus ojos a un pequeño e improvisado letrero clavado en el tronco de un árbol que le indicaba que camino debía seguir para llegar a su hogar. Y de nuevo suspiró, cerrando los ojos por solo una fracción de segundo.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

De inmediato, y como acto reflejo, dio un salto hacia atrás, poniéndose a resguardo y alzando la guardia con un cuchillo kunai en alto, volteando hacia la persona que había hablado a sus espaldas, lanzándose hacia él en un rápido movimiento, con toda la intención de defenderse de un posible ataque; no obstante, al fijar la vista en su perseguidor se detuvo de improvisto, abriendo los ojos al máximo por la sorpresa, dejando caer el cuchillo kunai al suelo, impactada por la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

No podía ser...

— ¿Sasu-Sasuke? — su respiración volvió a acelerarse, al igual que su corazón, que amenazaba con salírsele del pecho en cualquier momento— ¿E-Eres tú...?—. El joven frente a ella no se movió ni hizo nada, dándole el tiempo suficiente para escrutarlo con la mirada y darse cuenta de que no estaba frente al moreno que solía ser el dueño de sus suspiros, sino ante otro joven, algo mayor, muy parecido, casi idéntico, a Sasuke, si no fuera por esa pequeñas dos marcas que mostraban suntuosas a cada lado de su nariz. Volvió a enarbolar otro kunai en cuanto se percató de la capa negra con lunas rojas y, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no temblar de pies a cabeza, le devolvió una mirada desafiante, pese a que el joven sólo la observaba con indiferencia y una pizca casi indescifrable de curiosidad en su frío y adusto rostro.

— ¿Por qué nombras a Sasuke?— inquirió el Akatsuki con voz monocorde, hablando pausada y serenamente, y sin despegar sus inexpresivos ojos negros de ella—Eres de Konoha, ¿Cierto?—. Ella no respondió, sino que permaneció lo más firme que pudo—. Baja ese cuchillo, no voy a atacarte—. Sentenció fríamente, pero la joven no obedeció.

El hombre de la capa negra enarcó una ceja y acomodó su única mano visible, que sobresalía por delante de su túnica. No se veía molesto por el silencio de la joven, es más, parecía serle indiferente, pero, pasados unos minutos de tortuosa calma, por primera vez demostró inquietud.

—Debo suponer que la respuesta a mi última pregunta es un sí— afirmó de manera indiferente, acomodando su brazo una vez más—. Lo sé porque reconocí el particular color de tus ojos y cabello… Clan Yamanaka, si no me equivoco…— comentó con sencillez, relajando un poco sus duras facciones—. Ya te dije que no voy a atacarte— repitió condescendientemente— No tengo porque; sólo busco a alguien llamado Naruto, ¿lo conoces?—. Informó con indiferencia. Ella parpadeó varias veces, aflojando el agarre de su única defensa.

— ¿Por qué lo buscas?— se atrevió a preguntar lo más insolentemente que sus nervios se lo permitieron; no quería mostrarse débil frente al enemigo.

— No es de tu incumbencia— contestó con voz gruesa y solemne; la joven Yamanaka cada vez se sentía más indefensa frente a aquel imponente mercenario—. Sólo sé que él está por aquí cerca…—observó distraídamente a su alrededor por un instante, separando sus oscuros ojos de los azules de la chica, haciéndola recobrar parte del valor perdido.

— ¿Vas…Vas a matarlo?— se atrevió a preguntar al fin, con voz temblorosa, bajando del todo su kunai y la mirada hacia sus pies. Por un momento se sintió impotente, inservible; si la verdadera intención de ese sujeto era a matar a Naruto, ella no podría hacer nada por impedírselo, mas que morir intentando detenerlo, pero eso de nada serviría.

— Eso no te importa— El Akatsuki frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, indicando su renuencia a añadir más. Pasaron unos segundos de estarla analizando con curiosidad y en completo silencio, hasta que separó los labios para volver a hablar— Dime, ¿conoces a Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Era él a quien nombraste?— demandó saber más exigente que antes; Ino abrió los ojos con sobresalto al escucharlo ¿Cómo demonios ese sujeto supo que había nombrado a Sasuke? Era imposible que hubiera podido oírla. Volvió a alzar la mirada momentáneamente, concentrando toda su atención en el desconocido; algo le decía que no podría mentirle a ese joven, pero recordar aquel nombre que había evitado pronunciar por tanto tiempo aún le causaba un terrible dolor.

—Él es... fue alguien muy importante para mí en el pasado. Yo…creía conocerlo, pero nunca fue así...— contestó con la misma frialdad que su interlocutor, pero con un dejo de tristeza, sorpresivamente diciéndole lo que jamás se había atrevido a confesar. Pero aquellos penetrantes ojos la tenían subyugada con el enorme magnetismo que desprendían, indicándole, a su vez, que no estaba en peligro.

— No entiendo, entonces...— comentó de pronto— por qué bajaste la guardia en cuanto me confundiste con él — sus palabras volvieron a impactar a Ino, quien volvió a abrir desmesuradamente los ojos— Si hubiera sido en verdad él, ¿Por qué no lo hubieras atacado? ¿Que te obligó a detenerte? No estabas dispuesta a atacarlo… Tú no estarías dispuesta a matarlo, ¿o me equivoco?— más que una pregunta fue una afirmación, por lo que ella no se molestó en contestar. Era cierto, inconscientemente había detenido su ataque cuando creyó que era Sasuke quien estaba frente a ella; su mente la había traicionado…—Ya veo…— susurró el extraño, bajando momentáneamente la mirada también— Dime otra cosa, él en verdad te importa, ¿no es así? De otra forma, ¿por qué te entristecería tanto la sola mención de su nombre?— levantó bruscamente la mirada por la impresión, haciéndose ligeramente hacia atrás por el impacto recibido, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Intentó ver más allá de la cara que aquel sujeto le enseñaba, pero no consiguió nada. La mente de aquel extraño era impenetrable, aún para ella. Quería saber si aquel ridículo interrogatorio se trataba sólo de una broma, pero la seriedad del joven no dejaba lugar a réplicas— ¿Por qué te interesa tanto un traidor?

— No… él... él no me importa— musitó entre dientes, apretando firmemente sus puños cerrados; no supo como reaccionar ante ese cuestionamiento, más que sorprendiéndose al máximo. — él es un traidor…y yo soy leal a mi aldea… y a mis amigos— sólo quería llorar, ya no le importaba ese sujeto con sus tontas preguntas sin sentido, la herida estaba abierta nuevamente y lejos de su hogar ya no se sentía tan segura como para esconder su dolor.

—Pero te entristeces con la sola mención de su nombre…— repitió, liberando los brazos y acomodando su túnica, dando un paso hacia adelante, escrutándola con la mirada como si fuera la cosa más curiosa sobre la tierra, abriendo ligeramente los ojos al encontrar su respuesta en aquel interminable silencio— y detuviste tu ataque al creer que yo era él... ¿Por qué una persona haría eso, por alguien que, aparentemente, no le importa?— inquirió, acercándose cada vez más— Dime, ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?— abrió ligeramente los ojos, que de pronto se habían convertido en un brillante par de rubíes, tan rojos como la sangre— Tú lo quieres… — sentenció al fin, tras unos breves segundos de tortuoso silencio— lo amas— pronunció cada silaba como si cada una fuera un tesoro recién descubierto. Una leve brisa onduló el verde césped de aquel bosque, que pareció brillar bajo la luz del sol, a la vez que removía el azabache cabello del Akatsuki y mecía la larga coleta rubia de la Kunoichi. Ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y alzó el rostro, provocando que el fleco que le cubría la mitad del rostro bailara con la suave brisa también, dejando al descubierto su bonito rostro.

Ella no quería a Sasuke. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con toda su alma, porque ella misma se había encargado de convertir todo el afecto que alguna vez sintió hacia él en odio, rabia, ira… sólo de esa forma fue capaz de sobrellevar su traición. Permaneció en silencio una vez más, pero otra vez aquel sujeto no precisaba una respuesta.

Repentinamente la valentía, ahora impulsada por el rencor, regresó a ella, y cuando el mercenario bajó la mirada un instante, en un rápido movimiento dio un salto, colocándose en la primer rama de un frondoso árbol, con el corazón latiéndole a toda potencia, intentando huir de aquel sujeto, pero antes de que pudiera dar el segundo salto una parvada de cuervos negros salió de entre las ropas de Akatsuki, lánzandose hacia ella. Horrorizada, se vio abligada a detenerse, cruzando los brazos sobre el rostro a modo de única defensa, esperando el inminente ataque; sin embargo, éste nunca llegó. Los cuervos pasaron junto a ella, dejando a su paso una inmensa oscuridad que lo devoró todo: Lo supo al instante: la había atrapado en un genjutsu.

—No voy a hacerte daño…— repitió aquella voz calmada e indiferente— pero no puedo permitir que te vayas…

— ¿Por qué?— quiso saber, conteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

Los cuervos volvieron a aparecer, volando hacia ella otra vez, desapareciendo al tocarla, como si estuvieran fundiéndose en su piel.

—Necesitaré de tu ayuda cuando todo acabe…— volvió a voltear con lentitud, inmersa en aquella profunda oscuridad, enfrentando una vez más al hombre de la capa negra. Esta vez sus ojos ya no eran fríos e inexpresivos, más bien se veían tristes, sinceros— Necesitaré de ti, Yamanaka Ino…— dijo con suavidad, extendiendo una mano lentamente hacia ella, esperando a que la tomara.

Ino por alguna razón no se sorprendió al oír su nombre de los labios del desconocido; tan inmersa en aquello ojos cálidos y necesitados que le parecían tan conocidos y extraños a la vez, por pura inercia, extendió su brazo también, tomando aquella mano que el extraño le ofrecía, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos en ningún momento.

Apenas sus manos se rozaron sintió una ligera corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, sumergiéndose en un sueño ajeno, viendo cosas que no entendía, que no sabía que significaban, recuerdos que no eran suyos… se sintió flotar en una nube de pronto, viajando lentamente a través de miles de imágenes, oyendo un ligero llanto a lo lejos… de pronto se sintió triste, vulnerable, rota… finas lagrimas rodaron por sus blancas mejillas, perdiéndose en la nada misma que la rodeaba…

— _¿Sabes quién soy?—_preguntó de pronto el Akatsuki, presionando suavemente el agarre de su mano entre la suya.

—_Lo sé…—_aseguró con la misma suavidad, aunque su voz era casi un susurro—_eres Itachi, Itachi Uchiha…—_las palabras brotaron de sus labios sin que ella supiera lo que decía. Jamás había oído ese nombre, pero extrañamente ahora sentía que formaba parte de su vida

—_He visto tus recuerdos, tu corazón... tu amor por él es verdadero y desinteresado… Por eso te necesito, Ino…—_ susurró soltando su mano, permitiéndole alejarse poco a poco…— _él te necesita… No tiene a nadie más, por eso debes cuidarlo cuando yo ya no esté… cuida de él… por favor…_

Su voz se oía cada vez más lejana hasta que se perdió por completo. Ahora estaba sola una vez más, sintiendo como sus pies tocaban el suelo. Un suave llanto volvió a llegar a sus oídos, esta vez más cercano. Como en una ensoñación bajó la vista, encontrándose con un pequeño de unos siete u ocho años llorando en silencio, escondiendo su pálido rostro entre dos pequeñas manos. Ino ladeó el rostro, y como si lo conociera se acercó a él, se encaramó a su altura y con mucha suavidad colocó dos dedos debajo de su mentón, obligándolo a alzar la vista con suavidad, permitiéndole ver esos llorosos y negros ojos que ahora eran totalmente familiares para ella. Le sonrió maternalmente mientras acariciaba sus negros cabellos, para luego ponerse de pie y extender su mano hacia él, como Itachi había hecho minutos antes con ella; el pequeño la observó con renuencia al principio, para luego limpiarse tímidamente las lágrimas y aceptar la mano que aquella bonita desconocida le ofrecía. Al tocarse sus manos una inmensa paz interior la embargó por completo; los muros negros de oscuridad comenzaron a derrumbarse dejando filtrar una brillante luz blanca poco a poco en aquel inhóspito lugar. Aferró su mano con más fuerza a la del pequeño, sintiendo en su interior que debía protegerlo de cualquier cosa. El niño pareció ligeramente sorprendido al principio, y estando uno al lado del otro alzó sus pupilas color ónix hacia ella, sonriendo con gratitud…y aquella hermosa sonrisa seria lo último que ella vería antes de que sus párpados se cerraran solos y el niño a su lado desapareciera…

.

.

— ¡Ino! ¡Ino!

Se removió ligeramente, cerrando las manos que tenía a los costados, arrancando unos cuantas finas hebras de hierba, sentándose, no sin algo de dificultad, con la ayuda de alguien que aún no lograba identificar.

—Tsk… para variar, tú causando problemas, ¿eh? Problemática mujer…— la aburrida, pero a la vez preocupada voz de Shikamaru llegó a sus oídos, haciéndola enfocar sus ojos azules en él.

—Shika...—susurró sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano mientras se sentaba sobre el césped—. ¿En dónde estamos? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Su compañero dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro, poniéndose de pie para ayudarla a reincorporarse también.

—Qué problemático… eso es lo que te pregunto yo a ti. Regresaba de mi misión y te encontré allí, tirada e inconsciente… ¿Acaso no sabes que Akatsuki merodea en el bosque?— su habitual voz aburrida sonaba como un reproche.

— ¿Inconsciente?

—Ajá.

La joven Kunoichi adquirió un gesto pensativo mientras tomaba la mano que le ofrecía su compañero, que todavía la observaba en espera de una respuesta.

—Pues yo…—se sujetó la cabeza con confusión— yo no lo recuerdo… no sé qué sucedió, sólo regresaba a casa y luego todo es borroso…— cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba recordar. Era imperdonable que algo como le ocurriera a un miembro del clan Yamanaka; sin embargo, no pudo encontrar nada en su mente.

Shikamaru arqueó las cejas y frunció los labios, observándola con atención mientras intentaba recobrar sus recuerdos. Finalmente suspiró y con delicadeza colocó una de sus manos sobre el descubierto hombro de Ino, sorprendiéndola ligeramente y haciéndola abrir los ojos para mirarlo.

—Olvídalo problemática…—suspiró — dejemos ya este lugar, no es seguro permanecer aquí. Cuando lleguemos a la aldea le contaremos lo ocurrido a tu padre y tal vez él…

— ¡NO!— lo interrumpió con un grito, sobresaltando al controlador de sombras quien una vez más frunció el ceño. Ino se ruborizó tras su precipitada acción. No sabía porque lo había hecho, pero algo en su interior le decía que era lo correcto…— no le digas nada, por favor— dijo con voz casi suplicante, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo— no pasó nada malo, tal vez sólo me desmayé por el calor… pero si le dices a papá el creerá que soy débil o que estoy enferma y no me dejaría en paz…—las palabras brotaban de su boca casi sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero no les prestó atención, después de todo no quería que su padre sospechara algo… ¿qué cosa? No lo sabía, sólo sabía que no quería más gente involucrada.

Shikamaru alzó las cejas con desconfianza, pero sabía que contradecir a Ino no era nada saludable para él.

—Ahh… como quieras problemática, pero ya vámonos de aquí—. No diría nada, pero había algo que no le agradaba en todo eso… vigilaría muy bien a Ino, sobre todo ahora que la guerra estaba tan próxima.

—Sí…vamos.

Su compañero comenzó a caminar adelante, y antes de que Ino diera el primer paso una pluma de color negro cayó con lentitud frente a ella.

— ¿Huh?— se inclinó para tomar la pluma, observándola con curiosidad, alzándola hacia el cielo con aires analíticos.

"_Cuida de él…por favor…"_

Se echó ligeramente hacia atrás al oír una desconocida voz en su cabeza, entornando los ojos con confusión.

— ¿Problemática?— la llamó su compañero desde unos metros más adelante.

— ¿Sí? ¡Oh!

Deshaciéndose de sus pensamientos guardó la pluma entre sus ropas, corriendo detrás de su amigo, que la esperaba para reanudar la marcha.

— ¿Todo bien?

— ¡Sí claro!— sonrió para tranquilizar a su compañero, aunque éste no se demostró muy conforme, pero tampoco quiso seguir ahondando en el tema.

—Tsk… sí que hace calor hoy…

—Sí…— contestó en un suspiro.

"_Cuida de él…"_

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, sin saber por qué.

—Debo cuidar de él…

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— ¿Qué? No, no. No te preocupes Shika-kun…

—Hnmp… estás más rara de lo normal, problemática… ¿segura que estás bien?

Ella no respondió, simplemente sacó la pluma negra de entre sus ropas para observarla una vez más con confusión, mientras seguía con su camino en silencio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará...en el capítulo 2 :P**

**¡Merci a tous!**

**Bien, la diferencia no es mucha, pero creo que ahora se explica un poco mejor mi idea :)**


	2. La decisión de los clanes

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.::La decisión de los clanes::.**

.

.

.

.

El sol de la tarde comenzaba a ocultarse cuando todos los miembros de los clanes más importantes de la aldea fueron reunidos por su líder en la sala de reuniones de la torre del Hokage. El cielo lentamente dejaba de lado los distintos matices de naranja para teñirse de un sutil tono azul, cubriéndose poco a poco bajo un manto estrellado. Las luces de la calle comenzaban a encenderse iluminando la avenida principal y los reconstruidos edificios que se erguían hacia ambos lados.

Uno a uno fueron llegando a la Torre; los jefes de los clanes Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Aburame, Nara, Sarutobi y Akimichi tomaron asiento sobre el tatami, con sus respectivos herederos a su lado, a la espera de lo que la Godaime tuviera que decirles. Algunos expectantes, otros indiferentes, pero con la guerra finalizada hacia años atrás no podría ser tan malo…

—Buenas tardes a todos— saludó la mujer llegando junto a su asistente, tomando asiento frente al grupo recientemente reunido—. Supongo que se preguntaran porque los he mandado llamar este día…—nadie respondió, pero todos permanecían atentos—. El asunto es muy sencillo señores: Los Kages nos hemos reunido junto a Naruto y hemos decretado la liberación condicional de Uchiha Sasuke cuanto antes.

Un murmullo general se hizo presente entre los mayores, mientras sus hijos intercambiaban miradas de confusión y gestos de indignación.

—Y acordamos que regresara aquí, a la aldea que lo vio nacer…

— ¡Eso no puede ser!— exclamó Hiashi Hyuuga, sobresaltando a su hija a su lado, llamando la atención de los presentes—. Uchiha Sasuke cometió el más infame acto de traición, ¡no podemos permitirle el regreso como si nada hubiera pasado!

—Concuerdo con Hiashi— dijo Shikamaru Nara con voz monocorde— él fue juzgado y sentenciado por un tribunal más que capacitado, cuidadosamente seleccionado por los lideres de cada una de las aldeas Shinobis, y no veo el motivo de porque revocar ésa sentencia cuando ni siquiera han pasado tres años de su ejecución.

— Y yo estoy de acuerdo con ustedes—. Sentenció la Hokage, masajeándose la sien con suavidad— pero fue Naruto quien apeló ante los mismísimos Kages pidiendo misericordia una vez más, y como él se unió a la Alianza poco antes de que la guerra terminase hace tres años, Obito fue derrotado y Akatsuki disuelto, consideraron que no hay peligro real… además saben lo mucho que los demás Kages aprecian a Naruto… por eso todos votaron a su favor ayer.

— ¿Está sugiriendo que el regreso de Uchiha Sasuke es inminente?— preguntó la matriarca de los Inuzuka, frunciendo el ceño con molestia, mientras su hija y heredera, Hana, permanecía atenta a la Hokage— ¿Hay posibilidad de revocar esa decisión?—. La rubia mujer negó—. Entonces no veo el porqué de esta asamblea, Hokage-sama.

— ¿Sólo quería informarnos que el regresará y que nosotros no podemos hacer nada?— intervino Shibi Aburame con indiferencia, acomodando sus gafas oscuras sobre el puente de la nariz con un dedo.

— Tsk. ¿Por qué lo permite?— Konohamaru, el único representante del clan Sarutobi, habló con voz desdeñosa desde su lugar, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, mostrándose renuente (al igual que la mayoría de sus colegas) al regreso del último Uchiha—. Usted pudo haberse negado a esa imposición, ¿o no? Señora _H-o-k-a-g-e—_pronunció cada sílaba con desdén, y con gesto de burla—. Creí que era usted quien estaba el mando de Konoha…

—No es para discutir que los he llamado, Konohamaru…— informó con tranquilidad, ignorando sus desdeñosas palabras— porque ya es un hecho que él regresará.

El moreno resopló con rabia.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta reunión, Hokage-sama?— demandó saber Inoichi Yamanaka, con voz tranquila y ligeramente indiferente. A su lado, Ino permanecía absorta en algún lugar de su mente, siendo observada atentamente por Shikamaru, quien estaba sentado a su derecha.

—Es cierto…si no tenemos injerencia en este asunto no le veo sentido a ésta plática— secundó el nuevo jefe de los Nara con seriedad.

Tsunade negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Te equivocas…los Kages aceptaron su petición…pero también impusieron condiciones para votar a su favor…

— ¡Ah, qué bien!— exclamó el joven Sarutobi con ironía, siendo ignorado por los mayores— ¡Hay condiciones! Estamos a salvo señores…

— ¿Condiciones? ¿Cuáles?— quiso saber Hiashi Hyuuga, olvidándose de toda cortesía innecesaria e ignorando también al único Sarutobi.

—En primer lugar se le prohíbe todo contacto con cualquier tipo de armamento ninja, así como la salida de la aldea y ejecución de misiones de cualquier rango.

— ¿Y eso qué? El que no pueda manipular armas no quiere decir que las personas de la aldea estén seguras cerca de él—. Comentó Choza Akimichi, entrando en la conversación.

—Es cierto—. Acordó Hiashi— El Sharingan sigue siendo extremadamente nocivo para los aldeanos.

—Shizune, por favor…— la Godaime le indicó con una seña a su asistente que repartiera unos documentos, que ya estaban preparados sobre la pequeña mesa frente a ellas, a cada uno de los líderes—. En esos documentos encontraran un detallado informe médico, elaborado por mí misma, que declara la incapacidad de Sasuke Uchiha de utilizar su dōjutsu debido a un problema crónico…

Konohamaru enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Qué le ocurre?

—Su vista falla cuando lo activa; se nubla y casi no distingue lo que está a su alrededor.

— ¿Está enfermo?

—Podría decirse que no, puesto que está en excelentes condiciones de salud. Yo creo que su problema es más emocional que físico…

— ¿Se quedará ciego?

—No, siempre y cuando no fuerce sus ojos nuevamente.

—Tsk…es un maldito afortunado…— sentenció el joven Sarutobi, volteando el rostro con indignación, como si esperara otra clase de respuesta.

—Bueno, bueno. Ése informe debe disipar sus dudas acerca de la peligrosidad de Sasuke…si su preocupación es que use su línea sucesoria en nuestra contra les confirmo que sus miedos sólo son infundados…

Un largo silencio se prolongó durante unos minutos, haciendo sólo audible el sonido del cambio de hojas de los documentos.

—Aún así nada puede garantizar que no tomará contacto con ningún tipo de armamento; o que no está planeando algo. Tengo entendido que los miembros de su equipo nunca pudieron ser recapturados— la autoritaria voz de Hiashi fue la primera en oírse, seguida por varias exclamaciones a favor del resto de los miembros de esa junta.

—Naruto es alguien muy querido por nosotros, pero a veces sus buenas intenciones nublan su ocasional buen juicio… ¿Acaso no es sólo un capricho suyo la liberación de ese muchacho?

—Naruto es un héroe— sentenció la líder— por él recobramos la paz y cientos, no, miles de vidas fueron salvadas gracias a "sus buenas intenciones", Choza. Reitero que NO estoy de acuerdo con lo acordado por la Alianza, pero acepto su veredicto con gusto, como TODOS ustedes deberían hacerlo, porque TODOS se lo debemos a ese molesto muchacho con cara de idiota—. La implacabilidad de su tono no dio lugar a réplicas, incluso el líder de los Hyuuga se vio algo cohibido. Ninguno parecía tener argumentos para contradecirla, porque nadie dijo nada.

—Eso creí…— la Godaime se masajeó el puente de la nariz mientras Shizune fruncía los labios—En fin…como les decía, en respuesta a tu pregunta Hiashi, otra de las restricciones que serán impuestas es la de asignarle una guardia de libertad condicional que corrobore que todo lo anteriormente dicho sea cumplido al pie de la letra…— varios miembros se mostraron de acuerdo con esa idea, intercambiando comentarios por lo bajo— y es ahí en donde ustedes jugarán el papel más importante de ésta situación…

Los murmullos cesaron una vez más.

— ¿A qué se refiere?— inquirió el único Sarutobi, frunciendo el ceño una vez más. Tsunade arrugó la frente al oír la aburrida voz del joven nuevamente.

—Es simple. Hemos acordado que para controlar debidamente al niño Uchiha quien se encargue de la tarea debe ser alguien que no esté afectivamente involucrado con él…mis primeras opciones eran Sakura y Naruto, pero luego de ésa decisión tanto ellos como Kakashi quedan descartados, ya que creen que el aprecio que ellos sienten por él podría influir en el cumplimiento de ésa tarea, decidiendo de esa forma colocar a alguien neutral en el puesto…—explicó— y nos pareció que la mejor idea es que uno de nuestros clanes más importantes nos ceda a uno de sus miembros más confiables para asignarlo a esa misión. De preferencia a uno de sus herederos, ya que la mayoría de ustedes conoce a Sasuke, pero ninguno ha establecido algún vínculo real con él que pueda influir en su trabajo, además de que todos son amigos de Naruto… ¿Quién se ofrece?

Hinata alzó la vista con ojos esperanzados, levantando lentamente una temblorosa mano, pero antes de que pudiera ser notada una fuerte voz interrumpió su acción.

— ¡Yo no permitiré que ninguno de los miembros de mi clan se rebaje a una tarea como esa, mucho menos una de mis hijas! — la fría voz de Hiashi Hyuuga sobresaltó a su joven hija, quien no se atrevió a contradecirlo.

—De acuerdo…— suspiró con resignación— no puedo decir que eso me sorprende…— le dedicó una mirada a la chica de ojos perlas que ella evitó—. ¿Alguien más quiere expresar su descontento? Porque les advierto que no tengo todo el día…

—Nosotros no disponemos de tiempo…—la aburrida voz de Shikamaru se dejó oír otra vez, llamando la atención de los presentes —en ésta época es cuando nuestras ciervas dan a luz, y todos debemos estar atentos a cualquier eventualidad…

—La mayoría de nuestros miembros están en misiones humanitarias, y ahora no disponemos del personal idóneo, Hokage-sama…—dijo Shibi Aburame con calma, acomodándose sus lentes oscuros una vez más.

—Kiba odia a ese muchacho…pero Hana podría hacerse cargo de la misión…— comentó Tsume Inuzuka; su hija frunció el ceño.

—Estaré demasiado ocupada con mi veterinaria, además de que estaré al servicio de la familia Nara ante cualquier problema con sus ciervos. Lo siento, pero no.

—A mí no se me da la gana—. Informó Konohamaru cruzándose de brazos y reclinándose sobre una pared.

—Si…gracias por informárnoslo Konohamaru…— la Hokage suspiró con cansancio— ¿Choza?

"_él te necesita…"_

El robusto líder del clan Akimichi separó los labios para hablar pero fue interrumpido.

—Yo lo haré.

La despreocupada y cantarina voz de Ino llamó la atención de todos los presentes, que no pudieron evitar dejar escapar pequeñas exclamaciones de sorpresa mal disimuladas.

— ¡¿Qué dices hija?!— Inoichi se sobresaltó sobre su lugar al igual que sus mejores amigos y sus respectivos hijos, que observaban a la joven como si no creyeran que esas palabras habían salido de sus labios.

—Que yo lo haré—. Repitió con suma tranquilidad, acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de oreja. No sabía porque había dicho eso, pero sentía que era su deber encargarse de la situación.

—Eres muy amable…pero no creo que sea prudente que seas tú quien se encargue de él…

Ino abrió los ojos por a sorpresa y se puso de pie.

— ¿Por qué no? Lo conozco, pero nada me une a él, si algo saliera mal podría controlarlo con mi Ninjutsu, y soy una ninja-médico, así que estoy lista para cualquier eventualidad…—recalcó cruzándose de brazos— además…— observó despistadamente la habitación— no veo a nadie más aquí dispuesto a ayudar…— recalcó con escepticismo, alzando una ceja.

— Son muy buenos argumentos, Lady-Hokage— susurró la morena a su oído, sin embargo la Godaime no parecía querer dar su brazo a torcer.

—Lo siento, pero sería una imprudencia de mi parte exponerte de esa manera. Sin mencionar que podría causarnos un problema político muy grande…

—Aún soy una Kunoichi de la Hoja—recordó— y no puede negarme cumplir con mi trabajo, mucho menos si soy voluntaria, ¿No cree que es lógico? Además cumpliré con mi trabajo de forma implacable; siempre lo hago.

—Sé que lo harías, pero no está a discusión, Ino. Si algo te sucediera…

— ¿Qué no acaba de decir que Sasuke no es un peligro para la aldea? Entonces no veo por qué debería temer por mi seguridad. Usted misma acaba de asegurar que…

—Sí, sí, sé lo que dije—. Tsunade suspiró con resignación, jalándose suavemente del cabello en un gesto casi histérico; sabía que esa jovencita era obstinada hasta el punto de la inconsciencia, como ella, por eso, si Ino ya había decidido cumplir con esa misión ninguna fuerza sobre la tierra podría hacerla cambiar de parecer— ¡Argh! Inoichi, ¿tienes algún inconveniente con que tu hija se encargue de monitorear a Sasuke?— preguntó por mera formalidad.

El señor Yamanaka suspiró con resignación y cerró los ojos un instante; él también conocía a su hija, tal vez mejor que nadie, y sabia que negarle algo sólo sería contraproducente, y no llegarían a ningún lado de ésa forma.

—Si ella así lo ha decidido…por mí no hay problema, claro, siempre y cuando se garantice su seguridad…

— ¡Sí!— Ino aplaudió y sonrió con satisfacción siendo observada por todos los presentes. Tsunade rodó los ojos; esperaba no equivocarse con ésa decisión, aunque no dudaba de las intenciones de Ino, después de todo para nadie en la aldea era un secreto que la heredera Yamanaka había superado su pasado de "fangirl" así que no había de que preocuparse.

—Bien… ¿todos de acuerdo con la decisión?— los jefes de los clanes afirmaron con un ligero movimiento de cabeza—Ahh…de acuerdo…entonces debes preparar todo para cuando él regrese de la Prisión del País del Hierro—. Informó— ¡Shizune! Arreglen todos los detalles por favor.

—Sí Lady-Tsunade.

Ino sin dejar de sonreír salió de la habitación detrás de la asistente de la mandataria. Se sentía contenta, aunque no sabía porque, pero algo le decía que estaba cumpliendo satisfactoriamente con su trabajo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará...**


	3. La sentencia de Sasuke

.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La sentencia de Sasuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Estaba de pie en una oscura calle, la cual no reconocía. Sintió un fuerte dolor en su brazo y llevó una mano allí para darse cuenta de que había una herida._

_Bajó la mirada y con horror vio como dos cuerpos inertes, de los cuales no pudo distinguir sus rostros, yacían sin vida, sobre un charco de líquido escarlata que brillaba tenebrosamente bajo la luz de luna que se filtraba por algún lugar entre los edificios. Alzó la mirada un poco más y se echó hacia atrás cuando vio como uno a uno los cuerpos de las personas que quedaban de pie iban cayendo frente a sus ojos, hasta que sólo una quedó en pie, la persona que parecía haber eliminado a todos los que estaban en el suelo sin vida, y dos orbes inyectadas de sangre se enfocaron en su persona._

_Más personas de las cuales tampoco distinguió el rostro se abalanzaron hacia el desconocido en pie, y al igual que las anteriores, una a una, fueron eliminadas sin la menor misericordia, todo frente a sus incrédulos ojos._

_— ¡Tío, tía!— quiso gritar cuando vio a dos personas a su lado, suplicando por su vida._

_El terror la invadió y una punzada de dolor cruzó por su cabeza, abrigándola a sujetarla con ambas manos, gritando de dolor, suplicándole al extraño que se detuviera, pero la voz no salía de su garganta._

_De pronto, apareció en una habitación. Nuevamente el extraño, pero ésta vez erguía su espada sobre dos personas arrodilladas sobre el suelo, abrazándose ante el inminente final que les aguardaba. La angustia volvió a invadirla. Quiso gritar y no pudo; quiso ayudar a esas personas y no podía moverse, lo único que pudo hacer fue ver como aquel hombre enarbolaba su espada y sin piedad mataba a esas personas que ni siquiera intentaron defenderse._

_— ¡Papá! ¡Mamá!_

_El pánico y el dolor la invadieron de pronto, mientras un desgarrador grito de dolor aún luchaba por salir de su interior…_

—_Eres débil._

—_Para—. Rogó._

— _Durante las siguientes 24 hs…Vagaras desesperado…_

— _¡Para!— insistió dejando caer su cuerpo al suelo, sujetándose la cabeza una vez más en un gesto desesperado, pero el extraño parecía no oírla._

—_Ni siquiera mereces que te mate…— dijo fríamente, derrochando odio en cada sílaba— estúpido hermano pequeño. Si quieres matarme, ódiame, aborréceme, y sobrevive como puedas. Huye y aférrate a la vida…_

_Su corazón se detuvo por un instante y de nuevo perdió el habla._

_El hombre comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras se ella intentaba correrse hacia atrás, para alejarse lo más posible del asesino._

_De nuevo esos aterradores ojos rojos, cada vez más cerca, cada vez más aterradores…_

_._

— ¡NO!— se despertó con un sobresalto, con la respiración agitada y el sudor empapando su rostro. Una horrible sensación oprimía su pecho y al llevar una mano a su rostro sintió las lágrimas que caían sin control a través de sus mejillas. No entendía porque una vez más había tenido ese aterrador sueño.

¿Qué significaba? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas?

¿Por qué le dolía tanto ver esa escena cuando ya la había visto antes en los mismos sueños?

Y lo más importante: ¿Qué tenían que ver esos sueños con ella?

Ninguna de sus preguntas tenía respuestas, y aquellos sueños se repetían cada vez más seguido, sin embargo, no sentía deseos de compartirlos con nadie.

Extrañamente sentía que era algo que sólo le competía a ella, y no a ninguno de sus amigos o familiares. Que aquel dolor era suyo, pero que también le pertenecía a alguien más…

.

.

Un sobresalto y el sonido de los cascos chocar lo hicieron despertar con brusquedad, separando su cabeza de la madera contra la cual se recargaba.

— ¡Buenos días, Teme!

— ¡Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!

Las chillonas voces de Sakura y Naruto aturdieron momentáneamente sus oídos, antes de que pudiera enfocar sus siluetas, sentadas en el asiento frente al suyo.

— ¿Qué hora es?— preguntó ignorando los saludos, refregándose los ojos con las manos, provocando que los grilletes alrededor de sus muñecas chocaran entre sí en un molesto chirrido.

—No tengo idea— sonrió el joven rubio— pero no hace mucho que amaneció…

Sasuke sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla, recibiendo los cálidos rayos del sol sobre su pálido rostro por primera vez después de casi tres años de estar encerrado en aquella celda subterránea, encadenado las 24 hs a una mohosa pared. Cerró los ojos por la molestia de la luz, sintiendo el suave tacto de la brisa sobre su piel. Nunca creyó que algún día extrañaría algo tan tonto como la calidez del sol o una simple brisa primaveral, pero ahí estaba ahora…

—Sasuke-kun, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la Kunoichi de cabello rosa, adelantándose levemente sobre su asiento, llevando una mano hacia él.

—Sí—. Gruñó separando su rostro antes de que la mano de su compañera cumpliera con su cometido— sólo quiero deshacerme de estas ridículas cosas— dijo señalando las esposas con hastío.

—Lo siento teme…— Naruto bostezó abriendo la boca como un hipopótamo y estirándose sobre su asiento— pero el trato fue no liberarte hasta que los guardias nos dejen en las puertas de…— otro exagerado bostezo— Konoha…— culminó abriendo y cerrando la boca mientras chasqueaba la lengua y se rascaba la barriga con pereza— tengo hambre…

—Hnmp. Los años pasan y sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.

— ¡Bah! Pero éste idiota fue quien te ganó la última vez, teme.

Un tic invadió el ojo derecho del último Uchiha, pero cuando estaba a punto de asesinar al que fuera su compañero de equipo Sakura lo interrumpió.

— ¿No estás contento, Sasuke-kun? ¡Verás a todos nuestros amigos de nuevo!

Sasuke giró el rostro hacia ella, con un gesto de molestia.

— ¡Uy, sí! Estoy seguro de que se alegraran de volver a verme— contestó mordaz y sarcástico.

— ¡No seas así, teme! ¡Claro que todos se alegraran de verte! Incluso Kakashi-sensei hará una fiesta en tu honor en su departamento…

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quienes asistirán?— frunció los labios en un falso gesto pensativo— déjame adivinar…estarán él, tú, ella (señaló a Sakura) y yo…— culminó en un gruñido, echándose hacia atrás sobre su asiento— Será una juerga de lo más loca…— volteó el rostro y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el exterior.

Naruto y Sakura intercambiaron miradas confusas y ambos se encogieron de hombros. Sasuke se veía molesto, contrariado y confundido.

Ellos entendían, tal vez mejor que nadie, lo extraño que él debería sentirse por regresar a la aldea de la que huyó, y a la cual intentó destruir. Aunque se hubiera arrepentido al final, posiblemente sentía vergüenza o hasta miedo por tener que enfrentar a todo aquello de lo que había huido, en especial, después de todo lo que había pasado en esos años…pero si así era, no podrían saberlo con certeza, ya que Sasuke, pese a todo, intentaba permanecer impasible y tan frío como siempre. La prisión sólo parecía haber "endurecido" aún más su adusta personalidad.

La joven Haruno bufó con cansancio, apoyando el antebrazo sobre la ventanilla y recargando su rosada cabeza sobre él, observando hacia el exterior sin interés por unos minutos, para luego girar sus llamativos ojos verdes hacia el dueño de su corazón. Sonrió con alegría cuando sus orbes se enfocaron en él; habían pasado muchos años, pero al fin podía decirse que las cosas estaban regresando a su lugar.

Nunca había dejado de amar a Sasuke, y, pese a que en algún momento había llegado a perder las esperanzas, se alegraba profundamente de que sus ruegos hubieran sido escuchados. Ahora todo podría volver a comenzar, y esta vez se aseguraría de formar parte de su vida.

.

.

— ¡Shika!

—Hey —exclamó el joven Shinobi, sin mucha emoción, alzando una mano a modo de saludo en cuanto la vio llegar a su lado, vistiendo de civil, con un vestido de tirantes de color lila ceñido a la cintura. Shikamaru no se sorprendió, ya no era extraño no verla con su tradicional uniforme de jounin.

—Gracias por acompañarme hoy… y todas las otras veces para acondicionar la casa… sé lo mucho que odias lo trabajos domésticos…y lo mucho que detestas que él regrese…—sonrió; el moreno sólo suspiró cansino.

—No fue nada problemática… aunque sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo con tu decisión…

—Sí, lo sé…—ambos guardaron silencio, caminando a la par, durante unos cuantos minutos.

— ¿Y cómo van los preparativos?— preguntó de pronto el joven Nara, sin ningún interés aparente, escondiendo las manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones azules.

—Bien, bien. Ésta semana llegará a la aldea la organizadora que Temari contrató, "para que todo salga perfecto" jaja. ¡Y en un par de días estará listo el primer modelo del vestido! Ah, y tú debes ir a probarte el traje. ¡Kyyaaaa! Todo está saliendo muy bien.

—Sí…—suspiró sin detener la marcha, esperando otro par de minutos antes de volver a hablar, para que la exaltación de Ino disminuyera un poco— aún no puedo creer que vas a casarte.

— ¡Ni yo! Es extraño, ¿no crees?— sonrió— Y pensar que él me aterraba jaja, ¿Alguna vez imaginaste que acabaríamos casándonos?

—Nunca —confesó en n susurró. Ino se sujetó de su brazo.

—Ni yo. Tal vez, si tú me lo hubiese pedido antes ya nos hubiéramos casado sin tanta burocracia…— rió de su propia broma, pero su amigo no la acompañó—Ay Shika, ¡sólo fue una broma! ¡Ni que fuera tan terrible imaginarte casado conmigo!— volvió a reír.

—Tsk…mujer problemática—. El ambiente se tensó de pronto para el manipulador de sombras, pero su acompañante pareció no notarlo.

—jaja, imagínate lo felices que hubieran sido nuestros padres…— comentó despistadamente— es una lástima que yo no te gustara, ¡porque me habría casado contigo sin pensarlo!

Shikamaru se tensó al oír tal confesión, quedándose petrificado en su lugar.

— ¿Q-Qué dices? No hablas en serio…

—Sí. Yo habría aceptado porque eres mi mejor amigo, y hubiéramos sido my felices juntos, ¿no crees?— Ino no se daba cuenta de la intensidad de sus palabras, y Shikamaru simplemente se ruborizó hasta las orejas casi sin poder creer lo que su compañera decía, pero bajo la mirada al oír la palabra "amigos".

— ¡Maldición Ino! Si Gaara llegara a oírte me mataría—. Comentó, olvidándose de la tensa situación, recuperando se semblante habitual de flojera.

—jajaja, tienes razón… ¡lo siento!— sonrió como una niña pequeña, aferrándose más fuerte al brazo de su amigo—. Pero sabes que amo a Gaara… aún así, ¡sólo quería que supieras que si él no me lo hubiera pedido te habría llevado al altar a rastras si hubiera sido necesario!— rió musicalmente, sacándole una tímida sonrisa fingida a su compañero.

—Estás loca…

—Puede ser…pero aún así hay alguien a quien le gusto loca y todo— le enseñó la lengua en un gesto infantil, y Shikamaru bufó—. Y ahora que lo pienso… tú también deberías pensar en ir buscando una novia… estás envejeciendo Shika, y MUY rápido…

—Tsk, ¡déjame en paz!

— ¡Ah! Sólo me preocupo por ti, vago desconsiderado…—exclamó fingiendo ofensa— ¿Sabes? Deberías invitar a salir a Temari… ustedes parecen llevarse muy bien…

— ¿QUÉ? Estás loca…

— ¿Por qué? Si se ven tan bien juntos…

—Y de remate…— sentenció, alzando la mirada hacia el cielo con gesto de hastío; Ino abrió la boca para protestar, pero su amigo la interrumpió antes de que siguiera con sus locuras y terminara por volverlo loco a él también— Ya te había dicho que cuando decida casarme no será con alguien tan aterradora como mi madre… y la hermana del Kazekage es diez veces peor que ella… es decir, me agrada, después de todo fuimos compañeros durante mucho tiempo, pero no me gustaría seguir los pasos de mi padre y casarme con una problemática, chillona y mandona mujer como ella…— dejó escapar un lento bufido, escondiendo las manos dentro de las bolsas de sus pantalones— además, ella no es mi tipo.

—Ah…— Ino rodó los ojos y sin quererlo su mirada se enfocó en la silueta de Hinata, quien estaba comprando en una tienda, y una idea cruzó por su cabeza— Oye, ¿Y qué me dices de Hinata?— inquirió sin malicia alguna, con auténtica curiosidad.

Shikamaru alzó la mirada, encontrando a la joven Hyuuga que en esos momentos le sonreía al vendedor.

— ¿Qué con ella?

—Nada… es sólo que es una chica muy dulce y serena; no es "chillona ni mandona" como tú dices. Además es muy bonita…— el muchacho arqueó las cejas, adivinando las intensiones de Ino, suspirando con resignación— y es muy parecida a ti, aunque no es una perezosa.

—No está mal, supongo—. Se encogió de hombros, intentando dar por finalizado el tema— pero creí que estaba enamorada de Naruto, digo, después de todo, hace años arriesgó su vida por él y todos en la aldea decían eso…

Ino abrió los ojos con sorpresa, deteniendo a ambos.

— ¿Qué, no lo sabes?

— ¿Saber que, problemática?— inquirió enarcando una ceja.

— ¡Hombres!— suspiró su acompañante— ella le confesó sus sentimientos, pero al acabar la guerra Naruto le dijo que la quería, pero que amaba a Sakura con todo su corazón, y que nunca dejaría de hacerlo… ah… Naruto es muy sincero, pero el pobre no tiene tacto para decir la verdad… y aún espera a que la frente de marquesina le haga caso, pobrecito… pero ella se lo pierde.

El joven Nara frunció el ceño. A él no le interesaban esos chismes.

— ¿Y a mí qué? Ella me agrada, pero no me interesa salir con nadie ahora.

Ino infló los mofletes.

— ¡Al menos invítala a salir! ¡O a alguien!

—Tsk. Yo no me meto en tu vida, así que no te metas en la mía, Ino—. Dijo seriamente, dando por terminado el tema, y su amiga lo aceptó, resoplando con resignación.

Pasaron junto a Hinata, quien les dedicó una tímida sonrisita. Shikamaru no pudo evitar observarla atentamente durante unos segundos, intentando encontrar en ella algo que se pareciera a él, como había dicho Ino, y al darse cuenta, la chica se sonrojó furiosamente, acelerando el paso. Él enarcó una ceja e Ino rió con ganas, ganándose otra mirada de reproche. Era la última vez que siquiera consideraba algún consejo de su problemática ex compañera de equipo.

Caminaron unas cuantas calles más, con Ino siempre sujeta a su brazo mientras comentaba el tipo de flores que usaría para decorar su boda y lo mucho que le disgustaba tener que mudarse a Suna después de la ceremonia en Konoha; y él la oía siempre respetuosamente, aunque no le interesara para nada lo que le decía.

Finalmente la mansión Uchiha se dejó divisar a lo lejos. Shikamaru nunca había entendido por qué demonios Naruto había insistido tanto en reconstruir aquel lugar cuando reconstruyeron la aldea, tal y como Sasuke la había dejado; incluso, supo que él mismo había buscado entre los escombros las pertenencias que pudiera rescatar del clan Uchiha. Pero ahora lo entendía; era como si el kitsune siempre hubiera sabido que su amigo algún día regresaría.

La casa de Sasuke seguía ubicada en el que alguna vez había sido el majestuoso distrito Uchiha. Había sido lo único que se había reconstruido, por lo que el resto del terreno que solían ocupar las casa de otros miembros del clan ahora había pasado a ser una gran extensión de jardín, seco y sin vida, pero Naruto se había encargado de mandar a construir un tradicional estanque con un pequeño puente para llegar a la casa, y un dōjo en la parte trasera, impidiendo que otras personas construyeran en propiedad Uchiha, aunque nadie había tenido esa intención con el correr de los años, ya que la mayoría de los aldeanos consideraban al ex distrito Uchiha como una especie de "tierra maldita", lo cual le causaba cierta gracia.

—Justo allí es donde quiero plantar unos manzanos… o ciruelos…—comentó su amiga señalando al costado del camino de piedras incrustadas en la tierra.

—Ino… ésta no es tu casa…— suspiró cansino— no tienes porque arreglar su jardín… ya has hecho suficiente con acondicionar la casa para que ese id… para que Sasuke vuelva a ocuparla…— le recriminó con suavidad.

—Pero quiero, Shika… no soporto ver un jardín muerto— hizo un mohín infantil— ¡es por cortesía profesional!— aseveró alzando un puño. Shikamaru sonrió, recordando algo.

—Oye problemática… ¿ya le contaste a tu prometido que serás tú quien vigilará a Uchiha Sasuke?

Su pregunta pareció dar en el clavo, porque Ino se tensó al instante.

—Bueno… él ha estado ocupado atendiendo asuntos de estado… además se encuentra de viaje, y para cuando regrese de seguro todo este asunto habrá terminado, no olvides que sólo es temporal, así que no veo la necesidad de molestarlo con algo tan tonto…— sonrió con nerviosismo mientras le restaba importancia al asunto con un gesto— ¿Pasamos? Quiero mover algunos muebles antes de que lleguen…

—Hnmp…

Comenzó a seguir a la mentalista, aunque no muy convencido con su respuesta. El Kazekage nunca demostraba emociones, pero Shikamaru había descubierto lo celoso que podía llegar a ser el pacifico "príncipe de la arena", como solían llamarlo los aldeanos, sobre todo cuando "su princesa" estaba involucrada. Suspiró una vez más. Él no diría nada, pero esas cosas tarde o temprano salían a la luz, y cuando el asunto estallara él, sin dudas, no quería estar en medio…

— ¡Qué problemático!— exclamó antes de perderse por el umbral hacia el interior del oscuro recinto Uchiha…

.

.

.

— ¡Tsunade oba-chan!— Naruto ingresó sin ninguna delicadeza, haciendo su habitualmente deschavetado saludo, golpeando la puerta del despacho de la Hokage con fuerza al abrirla mientras era seguido por sus dos acompañantes.

— ¡QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!— exclamó la Godaime con una vena amenazando con estallarle en la frente—. Y otra cosa chiquillo idiota, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que…? ¿huh?— reparó en los acompañantes del kitsune, especialmente, en Sasuke— Veo que el infierno ha arribado… pasa Uchiha. Naruto, Sakura, salgan.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!— el joven rubio iba a protestar pero fue detenido por un certero golpe en la nuca de su amiga.

—Vamos Naruto— forzó una aterradora y amenazante sonrisa, comenzando a arrastrar a su semi-inconsciente amigo fuera del despacho de su maestra, despidiéndose con una reverencia.

—Siéntate, por favor— le indicó el asiento frente a su escritorio. Sasuke tardó unos segundos en obedecer, hasta que finalmente se acercó al asiento, refregándose las muñecas con las manos, sobre las heridas que los grilletes habían dejado en su piel. Tsunade suspiró, dejando de lado los papeles que leía antes de ser interrumpida.

—Aquí estoy. — gruñó dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la silla, dejando un brazo colgar sobre el respaldo.

—Aquí estas…— suspiró la mujer, frunciendo el ceño ante la irreverente actitud del muchacho— pero como sabrás, el hecho de que estés sentado ahí no es más que una imposición para la gente de ésta aldea. Así que podemos dejar las formalidades de lado.

—Claro — contestó indiferente, arrastrando cada sílaba.

—Bien…— lo observó entornando la mirada un segundo antes de continuar— mi trabajo ahora es informarte de CÓMO cumplirás el resto de tu condena aquí…

—Ahórrese el trabajo— la interrumpió sin ninguna educación— el jefe de la prisión me puso al tanto de todo… curioso sujeto; creía que era una bendición para mí que me recibieran aquí…— frunció las cejas con molestia— es un idiota.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

—Eres insoportable, mocoso.

—Lo sé.

La Hokage dejó escapar un suspiro de hastío, respirando hondamente para calmar sus deseos homicidas.

—Está bien… entonces también estás al tanto de que se te será asignado un guardia de libertad condicional, según nuestras leyes, que vea que cumplas al pie de la letra con cada una de las disposiciones del consejo, ¿verdad?

—Efectivamente —contestó entre dientes, con un tono de falsa condescendencia casi irritante, mientras observaba distraídamente hacia el exterior por el ventanal—. Aunque no me dijeron de quien se tratará, pero supongo que de seguro será uno de los tarados.

— ¿Quiénes?

—La molestia de Sakura, el dobe o el pervertido de Kakashi.

La Hokage alzó las cejas con molestia, para luego curvar los labios en una discreta sonrisa.

—Pues te equivocas… ¡y muestra algo de respeto hacia tus pares!

Sasuke no pudo evitar demostrar sorpresa, ni abrir los ojos con intriga mal disimulada.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces cual de los idiotas a su servicio aceptó esa misión suicida?

Tsunade una vez más frunció el entrecejo, resoplando un mechón rebelde de cabello. Ése chico sí que lograba sacarla de quicio, por lo que decidió jugar su juego.

—Ya lo averiguarás…— contestó cortante e indiferente, provocando que ahora fuera Sasuke quien frunciera el ceño.

— ¿No se supone que debe informármelo? Hnmp, ya ni siquiera hace su trabajo… aunque pensándolo bien… ¿Cuándo sí lo hizo?

— ¡Cierra la boca niño! Y ya puedes retirarte.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que te largues! Tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Sí, como no…— el moreno rodó los ojos.

— ¡Naruto!

La puerta volvió a abrirse con un golpe seco.

— ¡Dime, abuela!

— ¡QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ! ¡Argh! Como sea, puedes llevarte a tu "condena perpetua" de mi despacho.

— ¡¿Cómo demonios me…?!

— ¡CLARO QUE SÍ! ¡Vamos teme!

Sacó a Sasuke del lugar prácticamente arrastrándolo por un brazo.

— ¡Espérenme! — la muchacha de cabellos rosados salió detrás de sus amigos, sonriendo ante la escena de unos momentos antes.

—Ufff…— suspiró la líder de la aldea, masajeándose la sien mientras observaba el lugar por donde los tres jóvenes habían salido segundos antes— que tengan suerte…

.

.

—Shika… ¿puedes mover ésa cómoda hacia allá?— pidió Ino, señalando con una mano hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

—Tsk. Ya moví esta ridícula cómoda como diez veces, mujer problemática…

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada, nada—. Suspiró— Maldición...

Movió el mueble hasta colocarlo contra la pared, junto a la cama que ocuparía el "dueño de casa".

— ¿Así está bien?— preguntó tan amablemente como pudo mientras Ino colocaba sábanas limpias sobre el futón, alzando la mirada y sonriendo a modo de aprobación—. Al fin…—suspiró con desgana, chasqueando la lengua. No entendía porque Ino ponía tanto ímpetu en asegurar la comodidad del desertor Uchiha, principalmente porque sabía que ella había dejado de lado su tonta obsesión infantil por él desde hacía mucho tiempo, por lo que no había una explicación lógica para tal reacción. Ino había madurado mucho más que cualquier Kunoichi de su edad, pero esas reacciones, combinadas con sus cambiantes estados de ánimo la convertían en todo un misterio, aún para él…

—Shika, ¿Puedes fijarte que hay en ése armario?— preguntó esponjando una almohada, señalando con la cabeza el armario de tres cuerpos que estaba frente a la cama matrimonial.

—Sí, claro—. Contestó con voz aburrida, dirigiéndose hacia el mueble, abriendo sus puertas de par en par para observar su interior— hay ropa vieja…creo que es de Sasuke…

— ¿Podrías sacarla? Supongo que Naruto comprará ropa nueva para él.

—Tsk…cómo digas…— tomó el bulto de ropas para sacarlo, y al hacerlo una fotografía cayó de entre las prendas—. ¿Qué es eso?— inquirió en voz baja, doblando las rodillas para levantar el retrato y observarla con más atención.

— ¿Qué es eso?— dijo ahora su acompañante, acercándose a él por detrás y poniéndose en punta de pies para ver mejor.

—Creo que es una fotografía de la familia de Sasuke… mira, esté niño debe ser él— señaló a un niño pequeño.

— ¿Sí? ¡Kya! ¡Qué niño tan lindo!

—Ajá — le dio la razón como a los locos— esta mujer debe ser su madre— señaló a la sonriente mujer morena— y este, por el ceño fruncido, debe ser su padre…

— Y él debe ser su…— las palabras murieron en sus labios mientras señalaba al muchacho serio y de marcas en el rostro, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos por la impresión, sintiendo una extraña sensación de familiaridad en su interior.

Ese rostro… ya lo había visto alguna vez…

— ¿Ino? — su amigo comenzó a preocuparse al ver la peculiar reacción de su amiga. Ino nunca había sido la clase de chica que se quedaba sin palabras.

—Shika…no me siento muy bien…— Ino se desvaneció, pero no se desmayó; el manipulador de sombras la sujetó a tiempo para evitar que cayera al suelo.

— ¡Ino! ¡¿Estás bien?!

La fotografía cayó al suelo y el cristal se rompió en cientos de pedazos, pero no le importó.

—Abrázame, abrázame por favor…— pidió aferrándose con fuerza al pecho del moreno.

—Ino…— Shikamaru se veía confundido, pero aún así abrazó con fuerza el frágil cuerpo de su compañera, cerrando los ojos, recargando su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Ino cerró los ojos abrazándose con fuerza a su amigo. De pronto se sintió vulnerable y triste, y por un momento perdió toda noción de tiempo y espacio.

Los recuerdos de sus sueños regresaron a ella, oprimiéndole el pecho una vez más, provocándole una incontrolable necesidad de afecto.

—Abrázame…— repitió mientras finas lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas, pero su voz fue casi inaudible, tanto que Shikamaru no alcanzó a oírla— abrázame… hermano…

.

.

**Continúa...en el capítulo 4!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Libertad condicional

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**IV**

**Libertad condicional**

**.**

.

.

.

_¿Qué es un clan?... ¿Qué es una aldea?... ¿Qué es un Shinobi?... ¿Qué soy…yo?_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_._

_._

_._

Alisó la falda de su vestido y sacudió una pelusa invisible, entrelazando las manos frente a su regazo.

Le había costado mucho trabajo convencer a Shikamaru de que estaba bien, y cuando creyó que no lo lograría un halcón mensajero había llegado, trayendo una nota en la que le informaban de la llegada de Sasuke a la aldea, y eso fue suficiente para convencerlo de irse.

Se acomodó el cabello suelto detrás de los hombros y despejó su rostro de cualquier mechón que pudiera obstruir su visión. Suspiró profundamente y una vez más alisó su ropa, nerviosa, después de todo no veía a Sasuke desde hacía casi siete años, y aunque él ya no le interesara como hombre eso no significaba que no le gustaría dar una excelente primera impresión.

Se preguntaba si él la reconocería, si había cambiado mucho, si su actitud tan fría había cambiado un poco, si la prisión lo había cambiado demasiado…

Una indescifrable alegría la embargaba, como si fuera alguien sumamente importante a quien vería después de mucho tiempo, lo cual atribuyó a sus deseos por ayudar a Naruto.

Después de todo lo que el kitsune había hecho por ella y sus amigos, sentía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

Decidió asegurarse, una vez más, de que todo estaba en su lugar para recibir al nuevo ocupante y caminó hacia la cocina, asegurándose de que todo estaba en orden y de que había comida en la nevera. En eso estaba cuando la oyó voces en el exterior, acercándose a la casa. Alzó la cabeza para mirar por la ventana y vio a Naruto y Sakura atravesar el puente de la entrada, seguidos de cerca por nada más nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha.

Abrió los ojos por la impresión del momento, pero sin detenerse a reparar en los recién llegados rápidamente se dirigió a la sala, parándose delante de la puerta para recibir a sus amigos, acomodando la falda de su vestido y peinándose el largo cabello -que caía suelto por su espalda- con nerviosismo. Sintió un extraño hueco en su estómago, su respiración se cortó por completo y sus rodillas querían doblársele, pero resistía tan estoicamente como le era posible.

La puerta de la calle finalmente se abrió y lo primero que vio fue la enorme sonrisa de Naruto, seguido de una confundida Sakura y finalmente… su corazón se aceleró a tal punto que creyó que todo el mundo podría oír sus fuertes latidos. Inspiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos por una milésima de segundo, antes de enfocarlos totalmente en Sasuke.

— ¿Quién es ésta tipa?— la alegría y el nerviosismo de Ino se fueron por el caño al oír la indiferente y fría voz del último portador del Sharingan refiriéndose a ella.

— ¿Disculpa? —inquirió con escepticismo, colocando los brazos en jarra. NADIE podía hablarle de esa forma a ella.

—No te disculpo, ¡qué demonios haces en mi casa!

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — exclamó Sakura a modo de reproche.

— ¡Hey! Tranquilo teme, ¡tranquilo!— el portador del Kurama se apresuró a intervenir. Si las miradas matasen tanto Ino como Sasuke ya estarían tres metros bajo tierra — ¡Ino-chan me alegra verte! Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ino, quien observaba a Sasuke con la mirada entornada, separó sus orbes celestes de él por unos momentos, para dirigirse al rubio héroe de Konoha.

—Mi trabajo— informó bruscamente, tomando un pergamino que había dejado sobre una de las mesillas del recibidor para enseñárselos— soy la oficial de libertad condicional de _tu_ amigo.

— ¿Tú?— demandó saber la de cabellos rosados, alzando una ceja con incredulidad— ¿Por qué tú?

—Órdenes son órdenes, frente de marquesina— se giró una vez más hacia el moreno— y "ésta tipa", Uchiha Sasuke, es quien se encargará de vigilarte y denunciar cualquier inconveniente que haya con tu liberación. ¡Y mi nombre es Ino! ¡I-N-O!

—Hmp, da igual—. Gruñó con desdén, cruzándose de brazos y volteando el rostro.

La Kunoichi dejó escapar un bufido de exasperación de sus carnosos labios.

— ¡Argh! ¿Me recuerdas al menos?

Él la observó de arriba abajo con mirada analítica, alzando una ceja.

—Yamanaka—. Sentenció al fin, con voz aburrida.

— ¡Sí!

—Yamanaka Ino.

— ¡EXACTO!

Asintió suave e indiferentemente con la cabeza para, acto seguido, darle la espalda a la joven, como si su presencia no fuera importante, lamentándose internamente por su suerte; ésa chica había sido una molestia en su pasado, y a leguas se veía que también era una molestia en el presente. Hubiera preferido que la vieja designara a cualquier otro Shinobi, pero tenía que elegir a una molesta mujer…

— ¡Oye, no me des la espalda!

— ¡No le grites, puerca!

— ¡¿A quién llamas puerca, frente de marquesina?!

Las molestas mujeres comenzaron a gritar, pero él no se molestó en oír sus berrinches. Comenzó a inspeccionar cada rincón de aquella casa que se veía idéntica a la suya, pero que no lo era. Durante el camino de la Torre hasta allí sus ex compañeros le habían comentado lo de la remodelación de su antigua morada, la cual había sido destruida junto con la aldea durante la invasión de Pain, pero no creyó que acertarían tanto en el diseño. Olvidándose de sus acompañantes caminó como hipnotizado hacia la cocina, teniendo pequeños flashbacks, recordando cada rincón de su casa, la decoración, los olores…

— _¡Sasu! La cena estará en seguida—_abrió los ojos como platos al ver la figura de su madre frente a la estufa, inspeccionando la cena, como tantas la había visto. Parpadeó varias veces y finalmente su madre se disipó como humo de cigarrillo, haciéndole notar que no había nadie allí.

—_Sasuke, lávate las manos—_la gruesa voz de su padre lo hizo buscarlo con la mirada, y lo encontró sentado a la mesa, con su expresión aburrida de siempre y leyendo el periódico, evaporándose al instante como su madre.

— _¡Ya llegué!—_oyó desde la puerta de entrada. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda; aquella voz… ¡era la de Itachi!

Corrió hacia la entrada, en donde vio a su hermano mayor quitándose las sandalias, levantando la mirada para sonreírle.

— _¡Hola, hermanito!—_lo saludó.

La cara de Sasuke se horrorizó por un instante, retrocediendo lentamente; su corazón se aceleró al máximo y la emoción comenzaba a embargarlo.

— Oye Sasuke… ¿Estás bien?— su espalda chocó contra Naruto; distrajo su atención un segundo, y cuando volvió la vista hacia la entrada Itachi ya no estaba, y tanto Sakura como Ino habían dejado de pelear para analizarlo con ojos curiosos.

Observó el lugar en donde Itachi había estado segundos antes y a sus acompañantes simultáneamente, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que no estaba volviéndose loco.

"_No llores más Sasuke…Tú hermano está aquí para protegerte, pase lo que pase"_

La voz de su Itachi volvió a sonar en su cabeza, sobresaltándose ligeramente.

— Sasuke…

— ¿Q-Qué?

— Qué si te sientes bien— pronunció Ino, repitiéndole una pregunta que no había oído y acercándose a él con gesto de preocupación. Sasuke la observó a los ojos por un instante, volteando rápidamente el rostro con un gesto de indignación al regresar a la realidad y darse cuenta de que su mente lo había traicionado.

—Ya, ¡quítate!— se echó hacia atrás, frunciendo los labios con molestia; Ino arrugó la frente con indignación.

— ¡NO SEAS GROSERO, SASU!— gritó Ino a modo de reproche, como si regañara a un niño, provocando que el último Uchiha abriera los ojos una vez más por la sorpresa.

— ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!— demandó saber entre dientes, con gesto amenazador, pero que no amedrentó a la rubia Kunoichi. Sólo su madre, y ocasionalmente su hermano lo llamaban de ésa forma, y nadie más en la aldea tenía forma de saberlo.

Ella parpadeó con confusión, inflando ligeramente los mofletes sin entender a qué se refería exactamente, ni porque lo había llamado "Sasu"; la palabra simplemente se le había escapado de los labios.

Sasuke la escrutó con la mirada, olvidándose nuevamente de los otros dos que los acompañaban. Intentó encontrar alguna respuesta en su rostro, en sus gestos, pero ella parecía ajena a toda la situación, sólo poniendo su mejor cara de distraída. Recordó a Sakura y Naruto, que observaban la escena con confusión, y frunció el ceño de inmediato.

—Váyanse— ordenó volteándose con brusquedad, hablando muy despacio, con la voz estremecida por la rabia.

— ¡Que dices, teme!— rió Naruto, ignorando la gravedad de las palabras de su amigo.

— ¡QUE SE LARGUEN!— Tomó un florero con lirios, el más cercano que tuvo a la mano, y lo arrojó con furia hacia sus amigos, destrozándolo contra una de las paredes.

Los tres jóvenes se sobresaltaron, pero no se asustaron, sólo se sorprendieron por tal abrupta e innecesaria acción, observando inevitablemente al perpetrador.

— ¡OYE!, ¿Q…?— Ino había comenzado a protestar, pero una silenciosa mano sobre su hombro la hizo callar.

—Ino-chan… será mejor que lo dejemos solo…— la conciliadora voz de Naruto calmó su brío, obligándola a redirigir sus ojos azules hacia él. La seriedad en los rostros del kitsune no le permitió protestar, y haciéndoles caso a sus amigos comenzó a seguirlos hacia la salida, dándole un último vistazo a Sasuke, que permanecía de pie en medio de la sala, con la mirada clavada en algún punto en el suelo, sin expresión alguna más que de profunda rabia, pero, aun así pudo sentir que su chakra se volvía irregular.

De pronto se sintió triste y desolada, pero una nueva mano en su hombro, ésta vez de Sakura, la regresó a la realidad, suspirando con resignación antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

.

.

_"Sasuke… sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro, como hermanos..."_

Una vez más oyó esa voz, la voz de Itachi, en su cabeza.

— ¡YA BASTA!— gritó activando su Sharingan, pero al hacerlo, sus ojos se nublaron y un punzante dolor lo obligó a caer de rodillas.

…"_Incluso si soy sólo un obstáculo para ti, siempre estaré ahí… incluso si tú me odias… para eso son los hermanos mayores…"_

— ¡NO! ¡VETE!— cubriéndose los ojos con una mano, con la otra intentó alejar al enemigo invisible.

Obligado por el dolor, desactivó su línea sucesoria, sentándose sobre el suelo de madera, llevándose las rodillas al pecho mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

— Ya basta…—dijo en desgarrador susurro— Ya basta, Itachi…

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordar a su fallecido hermano; su rostro, su sonrisa, todo que había sufrido y lo mucho que lo había amado. Apartó apresuradamente aquellos recuerdos y pasó una mano por su rostro con rabia, limpiando cualquier secuela del sufrimiento.

_Lo siento Sasuke…pero no habrá próxima vez…_

Un sentimiento de dolor lo invadió al recordar la despedida de su hermano, sus últimas palabras en vida… observó la soledad a su alrededor, y tras inspirar profundamente se puso de pie. Estaba lívido de rabia. Apretaba los puños y sus pupilas eran como discos de fuego negro.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza, y los nudillos comenzaban a doler por la presión que ejercía en ellos, pero no le importaba.

Le dolía, le dolía demasiado la historia que debía cargar consigo, y cada vez pesaba más sobre sus hombros. Eso lo ponía furioso. Pero lo que en verdad lo enfurecía no era la muerte de su familia, ni la verdad que se ocultaba tras ella; lo que más lo llenaba de rabia era que nadie podía ser culpado, porque nadie era culpable de nada de lo que había pasado.

Se sentía frustrado, impotente, y lo peor era que no había razón para tales sentimientos. Eso sólo lo enfurecía más y más.

Una amarga risotada se oyó en la habitación; un sonido tan demencial como desgarrador. Una vez más pasó una mano por su rostro, haciendo un esfuerzo para recomponer su semblante estoico y llegándose hasta la ventana más próxima contempló durante unos instantes el jardín sin vida bañado en sol.

Sus finos labios se curvaron en un indescifrable gesto. Tomó aire, despeinó su cabello y dejó escapar un largo suspiro, como no hacía en mucho tiempo; entendiendo que ahora que había regresado muchas cosas serian inevitables, y los recuerdos eran una de ellas…

.

.

Oyó el agua correr con moderada furia a través del angosto canal, golpeando contra las rocas que encontraba a su paso y arrasando con todas las pequeñas cosas que se interponían en su caudal.

Halló la puerta abierta, pero no había nadie en su interior. Se dirigió a la cocina, y desde la ventana pudo verlo, sentado sobre una roca a un lado del estanque, acuclillado con las rodillas en el pecho y la cabeza recargada sobre ellas.

— ¡Hey, Teme!— se hizo notar con ese particular y tan característico tono jovial suyo, acercándose hacia su amigo por detrás. Sasuke no movió ni un músculo para hacerle saber que había notado su presencia, tampoco emitió ningún sonido, pero eso no importunó al muchacho rubio.

Naruto se paró a contemplarlo unos segundos. Finalmente suspiró con pesadez, pero siempre enseñando una de sus mejores sonrisas; recorrió la poca distancia que lo separaba del joven Uchiha y tomó asiento a su lado, sobre la misma roca.

— Hace un bonito día hoy…— comentó con otro suspiro. Sasuke una vez más lo ignoró, continuando con su labor de arrojar pequeñas piedras al espejo de agua mientras observaba su reflejo con una mezcla de melancolía y desanimo en sus oscuros ojos, los cuales Naruto pudo ver a través del reflejo en el agua.

— Sasuke yo…

— He repasado ésa historia en mi cabeza miles de veces…— lo interrumpió con sus mejillas apresadas entre sus brazos, mientras comenzaba a formar pequeñas ondas sobre el agua con un dedo; el otro ninja abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para luego volver a bajarlos hacia el estanque, dispuesto a oír a su amigo— Lo pienso, lo rememoro e intento encontrar una explicación o un culpable, pero todo es inútil… por más que lo piense, por más que no duerma y aunque no vuelva a hacerlo jamás, sé que nunca podré obtener una respuesta… al menos, no la que yo quiero…

— Sasuke…

— A veces me molesta extrañarlos, pensar en ellos… me enoja haber aceptado regresar; pero luego recuerdo… pienso en todo lo que Itachi dijo, pienso en mis padres, en mi familia, y en que hago lo correcto por primera vez en mucho tiempo… en que quiero hacer lo correcto por primera vez en mucho tiempo…

Naruto asintió en silencio, y ambos se quedaron callados durante unos minutos; sólo oyendo el sonido del agua correr.

— Sé lo difícil que debe ser para ti adaptarte a una nueva vida—dijo de pronto el kitsune, manteniendo la azul mirada en el agua, llamando la atención de su acompañante—, y lo duro que es que todos te rechacen; tú crees que no, pero yo vi como te molestó la mirada de odio de esos aldeanos cuando veníamos hacia aquí, y la forma en que susurraban cosas a tus espaldas, Sasuke. Lo sé porque lo he vivido… pero, si tan sólo ellos pudieran conocer al verdadero Sasuke, al que Sakura-chan y yo conocemos, estoy seguro de que podrías volver a formar parte de Konoha, regresar a ser uno másde nosotros… y cuando eso ocurra, los días de dolor quedaran atrás, ¡de veras!

—Tsk— Sasuke alzó levemente la mirada y una expresión de fastidio pasó por su rostro—. ¡Y cómo demonios pretendes que ellos me conozcan! cuando ni siquiera yo sé quien… soy…— su voz poco a poco se había ido apagando, hasta acabar en un débil susurro.

Naruto se rascó la nuca con impaciencia y frunció los labios en un gesto confuso, buscando la mejor respuesta que su mente era capaz de maquinar.

— ¡Eres Sasuke Uchiha!— exclamó de pronto, con énfasis— Te disgustan muchas cosas, y no te gusta ninguna en particular… Eres gruñón, altanero, engreído y ego centrista…—Sasuke frunció los labios—. Te encabronas con facilidad y usualmente tienes poca paciencia… pero también tienes dos amigos que morirían por ti, ¡y casi pasó una vez!— dijo con falso tono de ofensa, a lo que el ex desertor no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa— Tu hermano fue un héroe y tú eres el Shinobi más poderoso que he conocido… Ése eres tú, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Sasuke arrojó otra piedra al agua con una mano perezosa, chasqueando la lengua.

— Hnmp… vaya discurso barato, dobe…— murmuró intentando ocultar la casi imperceptible curvatura de sus labios, alzando el mentón para observar al cielo.

— Jeje, sí, bueno— el de cabellos dorados se revolvió los despeinadas hebras— sabes que se me da muy bien eso de la espontani-esopani-estopane-espontaneidad, creo que así se dice…

Sasuke sólo emitió un pequeño gemido como respuesta; era cierto, el dobe siempre parecía tener la palabra justa para cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar… aunque no por eso era menos idiota.

El silencio volvió a interponerse entre ambos por un breve instante, y ahora los dos arrojaban piedras, distraídamente, hacia el agua.

— Todo es muy alentador, y sabes que odio eso, baka…—Naruto sonrió, girándose hacia él— pero aun así no hay forma de que pueda volver a integrarme en esta aldea, así que mejor no malgastes tu tiempo…

— Umm…— el joven Uzumaki cruzó las piernas, adquiriendo un gesto pensativo— Pues… podrías empezar por Ino…—al oír ese nombre instantáneamente frunció el entrecejo con molestia— hazle más fácil su trabajo, demuéstrale que has cambiado, ¡y ése será el primer paso, de veras!

— Hnmp, ésa molestia…— chasqueó la lengua, frunciendo el entrecejo—sé lo que pretende con esta estupidez de la libertad condicional… y créeme, no lo conseguirá.

Advirtió entre dientes, entrelazando los dedos delante de su mentón, manteniendo la mirada fija en el horizonte.

Naruto suspiró. Echó su cuerpo hacia atrás y acomodó su cuerpo sobre las palmas de sus manos.

— ¿Sabes? Te equivocas con Ino-chan…— dijo en un suspiro, resoplando un mechón de cabello que amenazaba con caer sobre uno de sus ojos; al oír eso, el último Uchiha posó sus orbes ónices de soslayo sobre su ex compañero— hablé con ella unos minutos luego de que no echaste de tu casa. Sólo aceptó el trabajo porque nadie más quiso hacerlo, y la pobre aún siente que me debe algo a mí…—Sasuke alzó la mirada hacia él, como si no creyera en sus palabras—ella va a casarse en poco tiempo, y no lo arriesgaría todo por ti— añadió el joven Uzumaki al notar la mirada de su amigo—, después de todo, ya te superó.

— ¿Se casará?— inquirió con escepticismo. ¿Alguien quería casarse con esa molestia? Eso sí era sorprendente.

— Ajá.

— Vaya… aún así, no la quiero cerca. Ni a ella ni a ningún otro imbécil que quiera vigilarme…

— ¡Ay, teme! Tú y tus cosas…— sonrió ignorando la severidad de las palabras del ex desertor; de pronto puso su mejor semblante de seriedad; sí quería convencer a Sasuke de algo sólo había que pronunciar un nombre…— ¿Acaso te olvidas de Itachi?...

El cuerpo del moreno se tensó al oír el nombre de su hermano, sus ojos de abrieron con sorpresa y todos los recuerdos de su niñez y su último encuentro con él se agolparon en su mente, muy a su pesar. Era cierto, él no había regresado porque quisiera, lo había hecho porque creía que sólo así el alma de su hermano podría descansar en paz; sólo porque era _lo correcto_, cosa que ningún otro Uchiha, exceptuando a Itachi, había hecho jamás… tal vez no lo mejor para él, pero lo correcto al fin.

— ¿Qué con él?— contestó fingiendo demencia, a la vez que volteaba el rostro con indignación. El kitsune se encogió de hombros.

— Pues… su mayor deseo era que algún día regresaras… ¿no crees que al menos se lo debes a _él_?

Anotación para el equipo Uzumaki.

Una expresión de victoria surcó el rostro del de cabellos amarillos mientras los ojos de su interlocutor se perdían nuevamente en algún punto a la distancia, con absoluta severidad.

Odiaba que cada vez que quisiera convencerlo de algo usara el nombre de su hermano, como aquella vez que se había aparecido en la prisión con esa propuesta de volver; pero lo que más odiaba era que siempre funcionaba.

— Eres un idiota, usurantonkachi— dio por cerrado el tema, aceptando todo lo anteriormente dicho por Naruto con un resignado gruñido.

Soportaría aquel calvario sólo por él, por Itachi. Por nadie más seria capaz de hacer semejante sacrificio, pero a su hermano, a su amado Itachi, se lo debía…

.

.

Resopló moviendo el fleco que amenazaba con obstruir su visión, sonriendo y haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a los aldeanos que se detenían a saludarla con exageradas reverencias y muestras de respeto.

Le gustaba la atención desmedida, siempre le había gustado, pero consideraba las respetuosas reverencias como algo arcaico, algo que no iba con ella, pero a lo que debía acostumbrarse si se convertiría en la esposa del Kazekage; Gaara ya se lo había dicho.

— ¡Hola, señor Ikeda!— saludó con una radiante sonrisa, entrando a la tienda del anciano Ikeda—. ¿Tiene listo el encargo que le mande con Shikamaru esta mañana?

— ¡Señorita Ino! Sí, ya lo tengo listo— le alcanzó un paquete plano y rectangular, envuelto en papel de madera— Le dio suma prioridad a su pedido…

— Pues… ¡muchas gracias!... ¡Hasta pronto señor, y mis saludos a la señora Ikeda!

El hombre la despidió con una sonrisa y una nueva exagerada reverencia; Ino sonrió también, sujetando el paquete con ambas manos y saliendo de la tienda para retomar su camino sobre la avenida principal.

— ¡Ino! Dichosos los ojos que la ven…

— ¡Hola, señora Chikuza!— saludó con la misma jovialidad, observando momentáneamente a la anciana antes de redirigir sus ojos azules hacia los vegetales de la tienda— ¿Podría darme un kilogramo de tomates?

— Claro, señorita— la mujer tomó una bolsa de papel y comenzó a guardar el pedido— ¿Y cómo van las clases de cocina?

— Oh, muy bien…— sonrió— Hinata Hyūga ha sido muy amable y paciente conmigo… pero yo he aprendido rápido, y ahora mismo tengo pensado cocinar algo con esos tomates; sólo… como práctica…

— Haces bien en aprender…no hay nada mejor para una esposa que cocinar para el hombre que ama…— comentó la tendera con aires soñadores, alcanzándole el pedido— ¿Y los preparativos? Supe que el Kazekage y sus hermanos estaban en una misión de paz en el País del Hierro…

— Sí, él y sus hermanos tienen mucho que hacer por la paz aún… y yo me encargo de los preparativos con la ayuda de mis amigas…

— Pero querida, deberían organizar la boda juntos… los futuros esposos no pueden pasar tanto tiempo separados.

— Es cierto, pero Gaara está muy ocupado con su trabajo, y a decir verdad, no me gustaría pelear con él por detalles triviales como el tipo de servilletas que usaremos, las flores o cosas así…— sonrió alcanzándole el dinero— ese tipo de decisiones drásticas sólo pueden tomarla las mujeres.

— ¡Tienes razón querida, tienes razón! — sonrió la mujer, alcanzándole el cambio— pero deberías decirle al Kazekage que no debe mantenerse tanto tiempo alejado de ti, o correrá el peligro de que otro hombre te saque de su lado— dijo medio en broma, guiñándole un ojo con picardía. Ella sonrió también, cargando su pedido y despidiéndose con una seña.

.

— ¿Hola?— murmuró tímidamente asomando la cabeza por la puerta, la cual estaba abierta, pero no había nadie en el interior— ¿Sasuke? ¡Permiso!— corrió la puerta con un pie, entrando sin esperar respuesta—. ¿Hola?— buscó con la mirada, el desorden de cristales rotos seguía allí, pero no había rastros del joven Uchiha. Se dirigió hacia la cocina, en donde depositó sus compras sobre la mesa alta del centro, suspirando con cansancio para luego peinar su largo cabello rubio con los dedos.

De pronto su mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba al exterior, la cual estaba abierta, reconociendo la silueta de Sasuke sentada al pie del estanque, junto a un durazno, de espaldas a ella.

"_Él te necesita…"_

Ésa voz de nuevo en su cabeza… sólo que ya no la asombraba tanto como antes.

Alisó su cabello, llevándolo hacia adelante y tomó el paquete envuelto en papel de madera. Con sigilo salió de la casa, e intentando no hacer ruido se acercó a Sasuke, con suma cautela, tomando asiento a su lado, pero a una distancia prudencial, llevándose las rodillas al pecho mientras acomodaba la falda de su vestido.

— Así que aquí estás…— dijo en un suspiro, llamando la atención del moreno, quien sólo la observó de reojo— Ten — le extendió el paquete plano, manteniendo la vista sobre el estanque. Sasuke tardó unos momentos en tomar el objeto, sin dejar de mirar a la chica con renuencia, pero aceptando al fin, aunque fuera a regañadientes.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Es tuyo—. Se apresuró a contestar, girándose hacia él, manteniendo la mejilla recargada sobre sus rodillas—. Fue un accidente, y sé que debe ser especial para ti, así que por eso quise traértelo de inmediato… aunque me hayas corrido de tu casa— comenzó hablando con voz dulce, pero culminó con un reproche.

— Hmp— fue toda su respuesta. Echó la espalda hacia atrás y extendió los brazos para recargarlos sobre sus rodillas, manteniendo el paquete alejado de su persona. No le interesaba lo que esa mujer tuviera que darle, pero las palabras del dobe, combinadas con lo que había dicho ella: que era algo que le pertenecía, bastaron para que su curiosidad reprimida ganara la batalla.

Con suma pereza, y aún manteniéndolo lo más alejado posible, rompió el papel con mucha lentitud, develando poco a poco la parte trasera de un portarretratos, el cual giró para ver la imagen de su familia, sonriente, despreocupada, posando para la fotografía.

El corazón de Sasuke se detuvo. ¡La recordaba, recordaba el día!, recordaba el aroma a jazmines recién cortados del jardín de su madre, la colonia de su padre, el olor a hierro y frutas que Itachi siempre llevaba consigo… recordaba con claridad el golpe que se había dado la mañana en que tomaron esa fotografía contra la mesa de la cocina, la discusión que su padre había tenido con Itachi minutos antes de posar para la cámara, el aroma de la comida sobre la estufa… todo tan reciente como si volviera a estar allí.

Ino, después de un tenso momento de silencio, se inclinó hacia adelante y dijo, con mucha calma, pero atenta al efecto de cada palabra sobre Sasuke:

— Ésa es tu familia, ¿verdad?

Sasuke puso mala cara al oír hablar de su familia, y se giró hacia ella sin esconder su irritación. Ino, por su gesto, creyó que volvería a correrla de su casa, o a estallar en cólera, pero Sasuke sólo cerró los ojos, suspiró con pesadez (intentando calmar sus deseos de gritarle que se largara), y volvió a clavar la vista en el horizonte.

— Sí—. Contestó con simpleza, en un cansado suspiro.

Ino sonrió adquiriendo más seguridad y confianza, acomodando su cuerpo sobre la roca en la que estaba sentada.

— ¿Y él es tu hermano?— volvió a preguntar, señalando al más grande de los niños con un dedo.

— Sí, lo era— contestó automáticamente, casi sin darse cuenta y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por tal abrupta acción.

— ¿Ah, sí? Umm…no sabía que tenias uno, digo, alguna vez oí rumores sobre un Uchiha que formaba parte de Akatsuki, aunque no recuerdo su nombre… pero el parecido es innegable… si alguna vez me lo hubiera cruzado no los abría distinguido…

— Su nombre era Itachi— contestó de la misma manera que hacía unos momentos, pasando sus dedos sobre la imagen de su hermano — pero él ya está muerto.

— Oh, lo siento…— murmuró con verdadero pesar, sintiendo una pequeña opresión en el pecho.

— Hn.

Ino guardó silencio unos minutos, atando cabos en su mente, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. El nombre Itachi Uchiha le era muy familiar…

— La masacre del Clan Uchiha— murmuró casi sin darse cuenta, tapándose los labios al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero el gesto de indiferencia de Sasuke la animó a seguir— es él, es quien mató a…

— Él era un gran Shinobi— la interrumpió austeramente, antes de que pudiera acabar la frase— era un prodigio y fue mucho mejor persona de lo que yo seré alguna vez…— sentenció en un suspiro, hablando a medias consigo mismo, olvidándose de la presencia de la Kunoichi por un instante, y un dejo de tristeza atravesó su pálido rostro, que seguía direccionado hacia el frente.

Ino bajó la mirada con tristeza también, observando las hojas del durazno flotar sobre el agua como hipnotizada por un instante. No quería decir nada que la embarrara peor, pero una parte suya quería reconfortarlo de alguna manera, sólo que no sabía cómo.

Sasuke apretó los dientes con furia y el agarre del portarretratos entre sus manos al darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta, y recordar la presencia de aquella mujer a su lado. Chasqueó la lengua como señal de molestia por haber sido tan estúpido, e intentando ponerse de pie se detuvo al oír la cantarina voz de Ino Yamanaka nuevamente.

— Si de algo te sirve, todos en la aldea te temen por el inmenso poder que posees…

— Tsk. Qué alivio— le espetó con marcada ironía, poniéndose de pie.

—Bueno, eso fue tonto— aceptó, poniéndose de pie también, abochornada por lo que acababa de decir— Pero… tu hermano era tu hermano, y tú eres tú…— dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, lo cual creyó más oportuno.

Sasuke se detuvo en seco, rememorando aquellas palabras, pero con otra voz.

"_Tu hermano es tu hermano, y tú eres tú, pero tu padre siempre se ha preocupado mucho por los dos…"_

La sonrisa de su madre se hizo presente en su cabeza, al igual que aquellas palabras que tanto solían reconfortarlo cuando era niño. Perdiéndose por unos instantes nuevamente en sus recuerdos detuvo su marcha, quedándose en seco.

— ¿Sasuke…?

Giró sus ojos hacia la joven una vez más, saliendo de sus memorias para escrutarla con la mirada, observándola con desconfianza. Al parecer, ésa mujer sabia más de lo que creía, pero eso no podía ser posible; en el pasado ellos ni siquiera habían intercambiado más de tres palabras, por lo que había algo demasiado extraño en todo ese asunto.

— Te preguntaré algo, y contéstame con la verdad— dijo de pronto, en tono amenazador que pretendía ser a la vez indiferente— No entiendo porque cuando nadie más quiso aceptar éste estúpido trabajo tú lo hiciste, tampoco me importa; el dobe me dijo que vas a casarte, entonces, no veo porque, luego de que te eche de mi casa y de lo mucho que me opuse a tenerte aquí, has regresado. Dímelo— exigió.

Ino bajó la mirada buscando una respuesta coherente. Sonrió con débilmente con la vista baja y finalmente volvió a alzar sus pupilas celestes hacia el moreno con un gesto de solemnidad en el rostro.

— Porque… es lo correcto—. Sentenció. Eso era lo que sentía en su interior.

Sasuke, entre sorprendido y confuso, asintió una vez en silencio, para luego voltear del todo y encaminarse hacia el interior del hogar.

Ella sonrió con autosuficiencia, tomando el gesto de Sasuke como una aprobación, y, encaminándose hacia el interior de la vivienda detrás de él, se sintió extrañamente feliz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará...**

**¡Qué tal! ¿Comentarios? ¿Consejos?**

**Me alegra poder subir un nuevo capítulo.**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**


	5. Empleo

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**V**

**Empleo **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Buenos días princesa…

—Buenos días, papi— sonrió, alzando la vista de la libreta sobre la que escribía para saludar a su padre.

— ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?— preguntó el mentalista, tomando asiento en la cabecera de la mesa, comenzando a servirse el desayuno.

Ino suspiró con cansancio, dándole el último sorbo a su taza de té.

—Trabajo…— dijo en un resoplido— debo buscarle un empleo a Sasuke que lo ayude a vivir en lo que consigue que lo reincorporen al cuerpo Shinobi…si es que eso sucede algún día.

Su padre enarcó una ceja mientras embarraba una tostada con mermelada.

— ¿Y eso? Creí que sus padres le habían dejado dinero de sobra para vivir.

—Sí, pero parte de sus fondos fueron usados para la reconstrucción de la aldea, y lo que quedó en sus cuentas fue confiscado como parte de la sentencia— observó su reloj de pulsera— ¡maldición! Debo irme papi, le dije a Sasuke que iría por él para llevarlo a su primera entrevista…— se puso de pie, con una mano tomó su libreta y con la otra una tostada— adiós, y ten un buen día— besó su mejilla girándose para salir de la habitación.

— ¡Espera, princesa!— la detuvo antes de que saliera— recuerda que saldré en una misión hoy y necesito que te encargues de la tienda…

— ¡Diablos!— exclamó golpeándose la frente con suavidad— lo había olvidado…pasaré la mañana con Sasuke, y en dos días llegará la experta en bodas para lo de la organización…

— ¿Puedes hacerlo? Porque si estas muy ocupada puedo decirle a Tai o a…

—No…si consigo que Sasuke obtenga un empleo tendré mucho tiempo libre, no te preocupes papi. Además, nadie hace arreglos tan bonitos como los míos— guiñó un ojo antes de besar la mejilla de su padre una vez más.

— ¿Segura? Porque si no puedes con todo puedes contratar a alguien para la florería…se acerca el Día de la Lealtad, y tu sabes que se venden muchos arreglos para estas fechas…

— ¡Claro!— gritó desde la salida— ¡Buena suerte, y tráeme algo!

Inoichi suspiró, sonriendo con nostalgia. Sin dudas "su pequeña" era única, y le dolería mucho cuando ella tuviera que irse a Suna a vivir como la esposa del Kazekage, pero la decisión de Ino ya estaba tomada. Hubiera preferido que su hija se casara con un miembro de Konoha, pero Gaara se había adelantada a sus planes, y debía admitir que no se había visto venir esa extraña relación, mucho menos una propuesta de matrimonio, pero los jóvenes eran así…

.

.

— _¡Arriba cariño!, ya está listo tu desayuno…_

—_Mmm…_

— _¡Vamos cielo! El sol ya salió y debes comer algo…arriba, cariño…arriba…_

— ¡Arriba dormilón, arriba!— oyó el clásico sonido de las cortinas siendo corridas con brusquedad, y una milésima de segundo después sintió los rayos de sol molestándole los ojos.

Dormía plácidamente, tumbado sobre el lado derecho, con una mano bajo la mejilla hasta que ella llegó.

—Argh…— gruñó dándose vuelta sobe el futón para cubrirse del sol mañanero, reconociendo esa chillona voz, tan diferente de la de sus sueños— ¿Cómo demonios entras a esta casa?— dijo entre dientes. Esa mujer comenzaba a agotar la poca paciencia de la que disponía.

Ella chasqueó la lengua, y sin mirarla, Sasuke pudo adivinar que de seguro estaba con los brazos en jarra y el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Vamos Sasuke! ¡Levántate! Hoy comenzará tu _reintegración_ a la sociedad.

—…

— ¡Oh, vamos! — se arrodilló sobre las sábanas, comenzando a mover el inerte cuerpo de Sasuke con las manos.

—…

— ¡Arriba!

—…

— ¡Vamos! — Comenzó a orillarlo hasta que casi lo empujó de la cama, obligándolo a ponerse de pie para no caer— ¡Eso es!

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, imbécil?!— gruñó alzando un puño amenazadoramente, dejando ver su marcado torso al desnudo, cosa que no pareció incomodar a la rubia.

— ¡Oye! Yo cumplo con MI trabajo. Y si tú no consigues uno, volverás a prisión, ¿eso es lo que quieres?

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada de pies a cabeza. Aquella propuesta se oía muy tentadora en esos momentos… ¡pero no! Él no era un cobarde que buscaba la solución más fácil.

—Hmp…eres una maldita molestia…— se sentó sobre la cama, recargando los codos sobre sus rodillas y bajando la cabeza para estirar el cuello y despeinar, aún más, su alborotado cabello negro. De pronto, le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a la Kunoichi, quien seguía observándolo desde arriba de las sábanas. Frunció el ceño con molestia.

— ¿Acaso también es parte de tu trabajo verme desnudo?— ladró con frialdad implacable— ¡Lárgate! Necesito cambiarme.

Ino abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y sonrió inocentemente.

— ¡Oh! es cierto, jeje, lo siento…— su puso de pie para caminar a la salida— mejor te prepararé algo de desayunar en lo que te cambias…

—No tengo hambre— sentenció poniéndose de pie también, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del baño.

—Pero debes comer al…— ¡PUM! Un fuerte portazo la silenció al instante, haciéndola sobresaltarse.

Sasuke encendió la ducha, dejando correr el agua unos minutos. Se despojó del holgado pantalón de pijama (la única prenda que usaba) y dejó que el agua caliente disipara sus deseos homicidas, parándose bajo la ducha. El agua le caía por el cuello como cálidas pinceladas, masajeando la nívea piel de su perfecto y marcado cuerpo.

A veces quería regresar a su antigua vida; sin obligaciones, sin lealtades ridículas, sin recuerdos tormentosos…pero luego recordaba a su hermano, su sacrificio, y lo mucho que él habría deseado que regresara a su hogar, y era en esos momentos cuando todo tenía sentido…soportar tanta humillación, tantas estupideces y a tantos idiotas perecía ser un pequeño precio con tal de cumplir los deseos de la persona que más lo había amado y a quien él más había admirado.

Colocó una de sus manos sobre el frío azulejo, dejando que el cabello le escurriera agua sobre la frente para que se llevaran consigo aquellos tontos pensamientos que en nada lo ayudaban.

Cerró la llave del agua; tomándose su tiempo secó su cuerpo para luego salir del cuarto de baño con sólo una toalla azul enroscada en la cintura, mientras con una más pequeña se secaba el cabello.

Escogió algo de la ropa que Naruto le había comprado; sólo una camiseta y un pantalón de mezclilla, ambos de color azul oscuro.

Bajó las escaleras con suma lentitud, haciendo resonar cada pesado paso que daba, pero el sonido de cosas revolviéndose en su cocina era más fuerte, haciéndole fruncir el ceño por segunda vez esa mañana.

Entró a la cocina sin hacer ruido y, tal y como lo esperaba, vio a Ino revolviendo todas las alacenas y cajones en busca de algo. Rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, recargándose sobre el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Qué demonios haces?— preguntó sin una pizca de cortesía, tan fríamente como era habitual en él. Ino dio un pequeño respingo, golpeándose la cabeza contra una de las puertas de la alacena por la sorpresa.

— ¡Auch!— se quejó frotándose la zona afectada, pero sin verse enojada— ¡No hagas eso!

—No esculques mis cosas— replicó indiferente, tomando asiento en la mesa— ya estoy aquí, puedes anotarlo en tu estúpido informe— ordenó entre dientes, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de la silla con expresión arrogante, pero ella pareció no prestarle atención.

—Oye…creí que Naruto te daba dinero para comida…pero aquí no hay nada, sólo latas de cerveza. ¿No tienes aunque sea té?— preguntó, curioseando nuevamente en los cajones.

—_No tienes aunque sea té _— la imitó en tono burlón. Cualquier persona se hubiera molestado al oír la irritante burla, incluso Ino hubiera golpeado a cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a contestarle así, pero en ese caso sus oídos hicieron caso omiso, tal y como hacían todos los días desde que había comenzado a trabajar con él.

—Él me dijo que te dio el dinero… ¿No fuiste al mercado?

—El dobe dice muchas cosas.

—Ya veo…— suspiró dejándose caer en la silla frente a él, dejando caer la cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos, quedándose en esa posición durante unos segundos para luego ponerse de pie de un salto— bien, entonces vamos.

— ¿Adónde?— enarcó una ceja con desconfianza, mostrándose renuente a acompañarla.

—Pfff… ¡Pues a comer algo! Salí muy temprano de casa hoy y sólo tuve tiempo de tomar una taza de té y comer una tostada fría— se lamentó, tomando los documentos que había traído consigo de arriba de la mesa— y tú tampoco has comido, ¡así que vamos!— caminó hacia la salida, girándose nuevamente al notar que él no la seguía— ¿No vienes?

—No tengo hambre.

—Pero…— Iba a protestar, pero Sasuke se cruzó de brazos adquiriendo una pose solemne, dándole a entender que no cedería, por lo que debía cambiar de estrategia; suspiró hondo y puso su mejor cara de indiferencia— Bueno…supongo que esto puede contarse como resistencia a la autoridad…— Sasuke abrió los ojos con rabia sin poder creer que quisiera extorsionarlo de esa manera; ella suspiró con falso pesar, colocando los documentos sobre la mesa— esto tendré que reportarlo en mi informe…

—Está bien—. Aceptó a regañadientes.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Iré.

— ¿Perdón?— comenzaba a divertirse con él.

—Cierra la boca y camina—. Ordenó en tono gélido, saliendo por delante, evitando mirarla en todo momento para no tentarse y asesinarla.

Ino sonrió en señal de victoria. Ni la indiferencia, ni la frialdad de Sasuke alcanzaban para doblegar su voluntad de fuego.

.

.

— ¡Hey, Naruto! ¡Naruto-kun!

— ¿Huh? Oh, ¡Sakura-chan!— Naruto detuvo su marcha para esperar a su ex compañera, quien se acercaba corriendo por detrás, moviendo una mano a modo de saludo.

— ¿Adónde vas tan temprano?— preguntó la de ojos jade, poniéndose a la par de él, entrelazando sus manos enguantadas en su espalda.

— ¿Yo? Ah, la abuela me pidió que fuera con ella para lo de "mi entrenamiento", ya sabes, para servirle sake y leer los papeles que ella no quiere leer…jajaja, supongo que yo podré hacer lo mismo cuando me nombren Hokage…debe ser divertido.

—…

— ¡Oh!, ¿pero qué haces tú tan temprano? ¿Hay alguna urgencia hoy?

— ¿Hn? ¡Oh, no! Es que yo siempre suelo llegar temprano al hospital para asegurarme de que todo esté en orden antes de empezar mi turno…

— Ah…eres muy aplicada, Sakura-chan— sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes, provocando que su compañera sonriera también.

— Gracias…oh, oye…

— ¿Huh?

— ¿Viste a Sasuke ésta semana?

— Umm…ahora que lo pienso…no. ¿Tú?

— Tampoco. ¿No crees que es extraño?

— Mhno, ¿por qué lo dices? — la muchacha se encogió de hombros.

— Es que cuando llegó solíamos verlo todos los días…pero ahora…— suspiró con pesar— creí que cuando el regresara las cosas serian como antes…

— Sí…pero nada podemos hacer si el teme decide encerrarse en su casa y evitarnos la entrada…se ha vuelto muy huraño.

— Así es… Ino dice que está intratable, pero que aún así ya no se porta tan grosero con ella como los primeros días.

— Oh… ¡eso es bueno! Yo creí que se clavarían una shuriken el uno al otro la primera semana… ¡Auch!— Sakura lo había golpeado en la cabeza.

— ¡No digas estupideces, baka!

— Bueno, ya, ya…— se disculpó entre lloriqueos. Su amiga volvió a suspirar, bajando la mirada momentáneamente.

— ¿Sabes? Tal vez deberíamos sacarlo de ahí…no sé, invitarlo a comer ramen, o a desayunar un día…

— ¿Invitar a quien?

— ¡Aaahhh!— la Kunoichi de cabellos rosados se sobresaltó al oír una aburrida voz a sus espaldas— ¡SAI! ¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO HAGAS ESO…!

— Porque es grosero y…Umm…no recuerdo que más…— dijo el moreno ANBU adquiriendo un gesto pensativo.

— ¡DE MALA EDUCACIÓN!— le recordó su compañera con una vena a punto de estallarle en su prominente frente.

— Ah, sí— sonrió de esa manera falsa que tanto molestaba a sus amigos— ¿A quién invitarán y a qué?— insistió, comenzando a caminar a la par de sus amigos.

— ¡Hola Sai!— saludó el kitsune, observando al paliducho muchacho que vestía de civil— hablábamos del teme…

— ¿Teme? ¡Ah!, Uchiha Sasuke, ¿cierto?— el joven asintió— ¿Qué con él?

— Pensábamos en invitarlo a comer algo para sacarlo de su casa…desde que llegó parece atrincherado allí y no ha salido a ningún lado…— comentó la joven con aires pensativos.

— Pues yo acabo de verlo— informó con indiferencia, llamando la atención de sus compañeros— ¿Qué?

— ¿Lo viste? ¿Dónde?

— En Barba Q. Estaba desayunando con Ino—. Informó distraídamente— Ella me agrada, pero él me observó como si hubiera querido matarme en cuanto me acerqué a saludarlos…es un sujeto gracioso.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!— estalló la ninja médico, con cara de auténtica sorpresa y deteniéndose.

— Que es un sujeto muy gracioso; verás, una vez leí en un libro que…

— ¡ESO NO!— gritó— ¡¿Cómo que desayunando con la puerca?!

Sai rió con un pequeño carraspeo.

— Siempre me causa risa cuando la llamas así…o cuando ella te dice "frente de marquesina"…

— Sai…— cerró su puño amenazadoramente, por lo que Naruto, quien también estaba sorprendido, decidió interrumpirla antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

— ¡Qué bien que el teme haya decidido salir!, ¿verdad?— exclamó para llamar la atención de Sakura, justo a tiempo para evitar que golpeara a Sai. La joven de brillantes ojos verdes lo observó un momento, para luego bajar la mirada.

— Sí…supongo que está bien…— terminó por aceptar, en un susurro, con algo de resignación en la voz.

Naruto y Sai continuaron con su camino, y detrás de ellos, la joven Kunoichi también reanudó la marcha, aún algo turbada por la información que había recibido.

A una de parte de ella le alegraba que Sasuke volviera a tener una vida fuera de las paredes de su casa; pero a la otra, el hecho de que hubiera sido Ino quien lo había logrado le molestaba de sobremanera, por no decir que casi llegaba a enfurecerla.

¿Por qué Ino y no ella? No podía evitar hacerse esa pregunta, y molestarse por eso.

Ella quería mucho Ino, incluso estaba ayudándola con los preparativos de su boda, pero los celos desconocen incluso a los amigos, por lo que le era inevitable sentir cierta aprehensión hacia su amiga. Pese a que iba a casarse, algo le decía que aquella cercanía no acabaría en nada bueno, al menos, no para ella.

Sakura siempre había sido alguien racional, por eso siempre se remitía a los hechos, y los hechos le decían que Ino amaba a Gaara, al igual que el Kazekage a ella; ellos se casarían, se irían a Suna y serian felices, como ella lo seria con Sasuke en cuanto él correspondiera su amor (para lo cual, según creía, no faltaba mucho), así que no tenia de que preocuparse.

Sonrió con aires soñadores, entrelazando sus manos enguantadas en la espalda una vez más, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante mientras seguía de cerca a sus compañeros.

No se preocuparía más por **ése** asunto; después de todo, el tiempo se encargaría de colocar cada pieza en su lugar…

.

.

Suspiró con hastío, recargando la cabeza sobre su mano derecha, sujetándola con el índice y el pulgar. Escrutó la vacía calle con ojos aburridos, para luego girarla hacia su acompañante, sentada frente a él, analizando en silencio lo que había escrito en la libreta que siempre llevaba consigo, pausando de cuando en cuando su análisis para garabatear algo en sus hojas o beber otro poco de té.

— _Al menos mantiene la boca cerrada…— _pensó, dejando escapar un pequeño bufido de impaciencia, para luego darle un sorbo a su taza de té.

— ¿Listos para ordenar?— preguntó el mesero acercándose a ellos, anotador en mano.

— Eh…sí. Yo quiero una barbacoa…— Sasuke iba a abrir la boca— y para él, omusubi con okaka, por favor.

El hombre asintió con una sonrisa, dando media vuelta y regresando por donde había llegado. Sasuke enarcó una ceja y, cruzándose de brazos, observó a Ino.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué demonios pides por mí?— ladró.

— ¿Por qué te molesta? El omusubi con okaka es tu preferido…— comentó sin darle demasiada importancia, escribiendo nuevamente sobre su libreta.

El joven Uchiha frunció los labios con molestia. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella molesta mujer supiera eso? Él nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a sus ex compañeros.

Por su propia salud mental decidió no ahondar en el asunto; pero no dejaba de pensar que había algo muy extraño en todo eso.

— Oye, ¿sabes qué? Deberías evitar hablar en la entrevista— aconsejó de pronto la muchacha, alzando la mirada hacia su interlocutor.

— Hnmp, no será problema— sacó las manos de la mesa para permitirle al camarero colocar la comida frente a él.

— Aun así…si no funciona elaboré una lista de posibles empleos que podrían interesarte…sólo como un plan B…— Sasuke detuvo la mano con la que se llevaba el té a los labios para mirarla de soslayo— no te preocupes…me encargué de seleccionar lugares en los que no debas estar sólo entre mujeres, como me pediste…tampoco entre niños.

— ¿Niños?

— ¿Qué clase de padre crees que dejaría que su hijo esté cerca de un renegado? ¡Despierta, Sasuke!

— Tsk.

— Además, Lady Tsunade me pidió que lo hiciera, sólo por si la entrevista de hoy no funciona…dijo que era como una especie de seguro…si no es ahí, en algún lugar te darán empleo.

— ¿Y haciendo qué? ¿Vendiendo vegetales o atendiendo tiendas? Tsk, eso no suena para nada prometedor.

— No te quejes. Alguien con tus antecedentes no puede aspirar a un empleo en el círculo ninja: no puedes manipular armas, mucho menos acercarte a ellas; no puedes tener misiones ni contacto con material ninja o pergaminos oficiales; y francamente, la Hokage no te quiere trabajando para ella…— removió la comida del plato frente a ella— ésas fueron sus palabras.

— ¿Qué de todo eso debería sorprenderme?— lanzó mordaz, tomando una de las bolas de arroz.

La joven se encogió de hombros, colocando su carne sobre la pequeña parrilla del centro.

— Es cierto…nada puede sorprenderte, Sasu— el de cabellos azabaches frunció el ceño al oír ese apodo— pero hay algo bueno en todo éste asunto: en la lista que hice hay más de cincuenta lugares en los que podrías encontrar un empleo que te permita mantenerte económicamente, ¡no puede fallar!— exclamó golpeando con suavidad las hojas de su libreta antes de llevarse un trozo de carne a la boca.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, masticando otra bola de arroz. Él nunca había sido alguien optimista, pero tal vez, si al fin encontraba un empleo, podría deshacerse, aunque fuera parcialmente, de ésa chica y de su manía de controlar su vida.

Sí, eso definitivamente podía ser una buena idea…

.

.

— ¡MÁS DE CINCUENTA LUGARES DESCARTADOS EN DOS DÍAS!— exclamó la chica alzando las manos en gesto dramático, con su libreta en una de ellas. A su lado, Sasuke sólo caminaba con las manos escondidas en las bolsas de sus pantalones y expresión indiferente en el rostro.

— No fue mi culpa—. Se defendió el muchacho, con voz monocorde.

Ino dejó escapar un bufido.

— ¿Qué? ¡Jah! ¡¿Y quién crees que haya sido el que golpeó a esos clientes, e incendió la tienda del señor Kimura?!

— Seamos justos: todos esos "clientes", como tú los llamas, eran el idiota de Naruto. Y él se lo buscó. Y respecto al incendio en la tienda de revistas…no hay pruebas.

Ino emitió un fuerte chillido de exasperación, jalándose suavemente de los cabellos.

— ¡ARGH! Qué haré contigo…— comentó al aire, golpeándose la cara con su libreta de nombres tachados.

— ¡Ino-sama!— los dos jóvenes voltearon para ver a un ninja de su misma edad, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, acompañado por una mujer adulta, de aspecto alineado y pulcro, silueta estilizada, cabello azulado prolijamente recogido en un moño, ojos color café escondidos detrás de un par de anteojos de marcos gruesos y de color azul. Iba vestida con un ajustado vestido de dos piezas de color bordó y cargaba unas carpetas entre sus brazos. Detrás de ella, una jovencita de aspecto igualmente alineado, pero de mirada tímida y reservada, hizo una reverencia, cargada de bolsas y carpetas en ambas manos.

— ¡Hola Shingo!— exclamó la alegre Kunoichi, ignorando la presencia de las mujerespor el momento—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— Uchiha-san— hizo una respetuosa (pero renuente) inclinación a modo de saludo para Sasuke, quien no se molestó en responder— Ino-sama, traigo a la experta en planeamiento que estaba esperand…

— Nyūtai Hanayome, señorita Ino— saludó la mujer con una leve reverencia, colocándose delante del ninja— pero puede llamarme simplemente Hana— informó analizando a Ino con una fugaz pero inquisidora mirada, para luego llevar sus ojos hacia Sasuke, deteniéndose más tiempo en su persona y bajándose ligeramente los lentes para observarlo mejor y sin ningún tapujo, para luego volver a Ino y mirarlos a los dos a la vez—y ella es mi asistente, Suri— la muchacha hizo otra exagerada reverencia, como si estuviera frente a la realeza— Puedo llamarte Ino, ¿verdad?— ella asintió— bien, Ino, permítame decirte que en verdad es un honor para mí que me hayas elegido para organizar tu boda: un evento tan importante como esperado para todas las naciones Shinobi…

Ino sonrió con satisfacción, aceptando la mano que la mujer le había extendido.

— ¡Que gusto que hayan podido venir tan rápido!— Sasuke enarcó una ceja ante la confianza que Ino había adquirido tan repentinamente con la desconocida— ¡Tengo muchas cosas por hacer y necesito de toda su ayuda!

— ¡Pues ése es mi trabajo! Y ya estuve analizando muchos tipos de decoraciones, guiándome por lo que hablamos por teléfono, nada tradicional, como me pediste. Si quieres puedo mostrarte lo que tengo ahora mismo…— comentó abriendo la carpeta que llevaba entre sus brazos.

Los ojos de Ino se iluminaron de pronto, y se olvidó de Sasuke por un instante, pero un carraspeo de éste volvió a llamar su atención.

—Oh… ¿ahora?— se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, observando a la organizadora y a Sasuke simultáneamente.

— ¿Algún problema?— la mujer le dirigió una intimidante mirada desde detrás de sus anteojos.

—Es que…hay algo que debo hacer, y…—mientras hablaba le dirigió una furtiva mirada a Sasuke; la organizadora se percató de ello, observando también al ex desertor, bajando sus lentes una vez más.

—Ya veo…— susurró en tono un tanto extraño, como irónico y divertido a la vez, guiñándole un ojo seductor al último portador del Sharingan, quien se tensó de inmediato retrocediendo un paso instintivamente.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!— Se apresuró a exclamar la Kunoichi en cuanto adivinó los pensamientos de Hanayome, negando suavemente con las manos— ¡N-No es lo que crees! Él es…

—Cariño, ¡no importa lo que yo crea!— la interrumpió la mujer en tono jovial— no te preocupes, linda. Yo organizo bodas, no me interesa desbaratar parejas. Así que, terminen con sus… asuntos y yo te veré luego— declaró restándole importancia al tema y guiñándoles otro ojito picarón, desencajando tanto a Sasuke como a Ino.

— ¡OIGA! ¿QUE DEM..?

— ¡Chist!— calló a Sasuke colocando un dedo entre sus labios con tanta rapidez que incluso él se vio sorprendido— no digas nada, querido. Todo está claro. No se preocupen por mí.

—Pe…

— ¡Chist!

— ¡OIGA!

— ¡Suri!— la muchacha se enderezó como un militar a la espera de una orden en cuanto su jefa chasqueó los dedos—. Vayamos a instalarnos.

— ¡Sí, Hana!

—Ino, querida, te veré en un par de horas— la joven despegó los labios para hablar, pero fue interrumpida— no te preocupes linda, yo te busco—. Volteó levemente, observando a Sasuke por última vez— fue un placer, querido…aunque puede ser aún más placentero si tu quieres…

—…

—Piénsalo, Adonis—. Nuevamente le guiñó un ojo en complicidad, haciendo que Sasuke deformara el rostro en un gesto de confusión, y algo de repulsión—. ¡Suri! Vamos.

Comenzaron a caminar, adelantándose al grupo. El ninja que las acompañaba se encogió de hombros, se despidió con otra reverencia, y comenzó a seguir a las forasteras.

— ¡QUE DEMONIOS FUE TODO ESO!

—Pues…no estoy muy segura…— admitió la mentalista en un suspiro.

Si Gaara se enterara de lo que esa mujer había insinuado…

—Tsk. Como sea— la indiferente voz de Sasuke la devolvió a la realidad, haciéndola voltear hacia él— deberías irte y dejarme en paz de una vez.

Ino suspiró con pesadez, arqueando levemente la espalda. No había contemplado la posibilidad de organizar su boda y encargarse de Sasuke Uchiha a la vez…aquello no sería nada fácil.

—No…primero debemos encontrarte un empleo— dijo con resignación. Luego se encargaría de dejar las cosas en claro con Hana.

—Hmp. Pues ya te estás tardando— comentó el joven Uchiha dando tres despistados pasos hacia el frente mientras volvía a guardar las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón; Ino iba a protestar contra ese ingrato que nunca tenía en cuenta sus esfuerzos, pero de nuevo fue callada antes de poder pronunciar palabra alguna— tengo hambre, vayamos por algo de comer.

Sin decir más, Sasuke enderezó el paso, caminando calle abajo sin molestarse en esperarla.

Ino resopló, resignándose una vez más. Espero a que él se alejara unos metros y comenzó a seguirlo.

Era frustrante no poder hacer algo tan aparentemente sencillo como conseguirle un trabajo a Sasuke, pero todo había sido más complicado que como lo había visto en su cabeza; él parecía no encajar en ningún lugar, y eso parecía no incomodarlo. Estaba casi convencida de que a Sasuke le gustaba verla fracasar, es más, estaba casi segura de que, retorcidamente, lo disfrutaba, no obstante, pese a eso, y pese a que seguía siendo grosero y engreído con ella, su deseo de ayudarlo no disminuía ni un poco. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Y otra vez volvían los sentimientos contradictorios a batallar en su interior.

—Aquí.

La aburrida voz de Sasuke la sacó de sus pensamientos, obligándola a alzar la mirada hacia él para encontrarlo sentado en el puesto de ramen de Ichiraku.

—Ven, te guardé el lugar mientras caminabas con esa expresión de tonta— dijo seriamente, sin ninguna intención de bromear con ella.

Ino frunció el entrecejo, pero relajó su expresión al caer en cuenta de lo que él había dicho, abriendo los ojos con auténtica sorpresa.

— ¿Huh? ¿Tú me guardaste el lugar?— inquirió, tan sorprendida como alegre al pensar que por primera vez, en semanas, Sasuke al fin había tenido un gesto amable con ella. Tal vez él no era tan malo…

—Claro, si no, ¿Quién crees que pagará la cuenta, tonta?

O tal vez si lo era.

Y ahí se iba la única demostración de humanidad que el último Uchiha había tenido en meses; directamente al caño…

Se dejó caer en el asiento con pesadez, recargando la cabeza sobre las palmas de las manos e inflando los mofletes, pensando que aún debía encontrar un empleo para Sasuke mientras observaba distraídamente al ataviado señor Teuchi preparar el ramen con ayuda de su hija, Ayame.

— ¡En seguida les traeré su pedido!— gritó el hombre, y minutos después apareció con una orden en cada mano— ¡Uchiha-kun! Es raro verte aquí sin Naruto…buenos días señorita Ino— hizo una reverencia— sabrán disculpar la demora, pero últimamente, y por suerte, hay demasiado trabajo, y Ayame y yo casi no damos abasto…— se disculpó a la vez que se secaba la frente con la tela blanca que llevaba sobre uno de sus hombros tras depositar la comida sobre la barra.

— ¡Oh! No se preocupe Teuchi-san, nosotros no…— Ino se detuvo de pronto, quedando congelada unos segundos, luego, sonrió con satisfacción ante el descubrimiento de una brillante idea y observó a su acompañante de soslayo— ¿Sabe qué? Creo que yo podría tener la solución a su problema…

.

.

.

—Yo creo que lo mejor será hacer una ceremonia al aire libre, anota eso, Suri— dijo Hana, extendiendo varias fotografías delante de Ino— tu familia tiene las florerías más grande del país del Fuego, y podemos decorarlo todo con flores naturales… ¿Qué te parece? será una linda manera de despedirte de ellas, porque en Suna lo único que podrás cultivar serán cactus, cariño— emitió una pequeña risilla—en cuanto a la boda oficial en Suna… ¿Ino?

— ¿Huh?

— ¿estás escuchándome?

— ¿Eh? ¡Oh! Sí, sí…

La mujer frunció el ceño, no muy convencida con la respuesta, e intercambió una breve mirada con su asistente, que sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Correcto…— suspiró— en cuanto a los invitados…debes darme una lista de tus invitados, y pídele una al Kazekage, pero no inviten a cualquier pelafustán, por favor. He tenido muchos problemas por gente como esa…—contorsionó el rostro en un gesto de hastío— ¿estás anotándolo todo, Suri?

—Pelafustanes no…— murmuró la joven para sí misma antes de contestar un fuerte y claro "sí" a su jefa.

—Bien. En cuanto al lugar…he estado investigando y…

Le fue imposible seguir escuchándola. Ino en verdad quería hacerlo, después de todo se trataba de su boda, pero su mente no podía evitar pensar en cómo le estaría yendo a Sasuke en su primer día de trabajo…esperaba que no lo despidieran también de la tienda de ramen…

— _¡Ayyyyy! ¡QUEMA, QUEMA!_

— ¿Huh?— se echó hacia atrás sobre su asiento para poder ver a través del aparador de la tienda el por qué de tanto alboroto, pero lo único que alcanzó a ver fue a alguien corriendo por la calle con lo que parecía ser un tazón en la cabeza, dejando un rastro de fideos a su paso.

— ¿Ése era Naruto?— dijo hablando a medias consigo misma, poniéndose de pie para observar mejor, pero los gritos ya se habían alejado— juraría que esa fue su voz…

Antes de que pudiera seguir sacando conclusiones la campanilla de la puerta sonó, indicándole que alguien había entrado.

—En seguida regreso— se disculpó de las mujeres que la acompañaban para ponerse de pie y dirigirse al mostrador, encontrándose con una sorpresa aguardándola—. ¿Sasuke? ¿Pero qué…?

—El viejo me despidió— anunció el joven con voz neutral, como si todo aquello no le afectara en absoluto—. Creo que debe ser como una nueva marca o algo así…

— ¡¿QUÉ?!— Se exasperó, jalándose con suavidad los cabello, para luego entornar la mirada y escudriñar a Sasuke con desconfianza— ¿Qué hiciste?

El chico entornó los ojos también, adquiriendo una pose de ofendido. Luego, chasqueó la lengua y guardó las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.

—Nada.

—Sasuke…

Se sentía como una madre intentando sonsacarle la confesión de alguna travesura a su hijo pequeño, pero con el chico Uchiha no había otra manera…

—Tsk. Todo iba bien hasta que el dobe se apareció— fue todo lo que dijo, pero ella no necesitó oír más.

—_Ahora todo encaja— _pensó a la vez que se golpeaba la frente con una mano.

¿Y ahora que se suponía que haría con él?

— ¿Ino? ¿Todo está bien?— Hana asomó la cabeza desde la puerta del cuarto trasero, deteniendo sus ojos descaradamente en el recién llegado— ¡apuesto joven Uchiha! Me alegra verte ésta mañana, querido…

—Maldición— murmuró el ex ninja rodando los ojos con hastío.

—Sí, Hana. En seguida estoy contigo…— informó la Kunoichi, ligeramente alterada. La organizadora asintió sin apartar la mirada del joven, para después desaparecer por donde había llegado, no sin guiñarle un ojo antes—. En cuanto a ti… ¡Argh! Tú sólo quédate aquí, ¡Y NO ROMPAS NADA! A menos que quieras que lo ponga en mi reporte— amenazó señalándole la parte trasera del mostrador con un brazo.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua preparándose para protestar, pero la campanilla de la puerta sonando una vez más lo interrumpió.

—Ahora las atiendo— gruñó la chica dirigiéndose a las jóvenes que acababan de entrar a la tienda, y seguido a ellas, la puerta volvió a abrirse, y la tienda comenzó a llenarse en pocos minutos— ¡En seguida los atenderé a todos!— anunció con más calma, volteando hacia Sasuke una vez más— y tú, ¡quédate ahí!— le recordó antes de redirigirse a la parte trasera de la tienda. Sus nervios estaban al límite, y probablemente desbordarían en cualquier momento.

— ¿Todo en orden?— preguntó Hana, bajando levemente sus gafas al verla llegar y al notarla tan alterada.

—Ino-sama, si gusta puedo servirle un vaso con agua, té o café…

—No, gracias Suri-san. Estoy…—suspiró hondo antes de continuar— bien.

— ¿Sí? Pues transmíteselo a tu cara, linda— espetó la mayor con ironía— sírveme un té de jazmín, por favor Suri— la muchacha asintió— respecto a los invitados, yo…

—Lo siento, Hana, pero realmente tengo un problema allá afuera, y… ¿podríamos dejarlo hasta aquí hoy? Debo atender la tienda, encargarme de Sasuke y llenar mi reporte…y no tengo tiempo ahora…

— ¿Qué su empleado no puede encargarse solo de la tienda?— indagó Suri mientras colocaba una delicada taza de porcelana blanca sobre la mesa, peinando un desalineado mechón de cabello castaño para colocarlo detrás de su oreja.

— ¿Empleado?— preguntó a su vez, con confusión.

—Sí, el joven señor Uchiha, ¿qué no es su empleado? Acabo de verlo cobrándole a la gente detrás de la máquina registradora.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, fue hace sólo un momento.

Recorrió los pocos pasos que la separaban de la tienda y con asombro vio a Sasuke en el lugar donde lo había dejado (detrás de la registradora), recibiendo el dinero de la gente y regresándoles el cambio sin ningún problema.

La mandíbula casi se le cae al suelo de la impresión.

Ahí estaba él, con el ceño levemente fruncido y una expresión estoica en su pálido rostro, pero siendo cortés con los clientes, incluso, correspondiendo los saludos y dándoles las gracias.

¿Quién era ese sujeto y por qué se parecía tanto a Sasuke?

— ¿Q-Qué haces?— preguntó acercándose a él con lentitud.

—Escribo una novela, ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estoy haciendo?!— contestó con marcado sarcasmo, dándole el cambio a un hombre frente al mostrador.

Pues, si no era Sasuke se le parecía bastante…

—Quiero decir, sé lo que haces— dijo recomponiéndose— ¡pero quiero saber por qué!

—Hmp, ¿por qué más?— replicó recibiendo el dinero de una anciana— la gente comenzaba a amontonarse, y las personas tienden a ser muy ruidosas y molestas cuando eso sucede; gracias—. Lo último se lo dijo a la anciana.

—Pero…—parpadeó varias veces en un vano intento por comprender la situación— ¿Te das cuenta de que con lo que haces estas ayudándome?— inquirió con escepticismo, pero con cierta diversión— estarías haciendo algo bueno por alguien más…

—No me digas. Y llegaste sola a esa conclusión, ¿verdad?— le espetó con ironía, recibiendo el dinero de otra mujer.

— ¡No me trates de idiota! ¡Argh!— se cruzó de brazos con indignación— y otra cosa, ¿Cómo estás cobrándole a la gente si ni siquiera conoces los precios?

—Con algo que se llama educación primaria, Yamanaka— Ino infló los mofletes, y Sasuke rodó los ojos— hay una lista con los precios de los ramilletes de cada clase de flores, tonta. Cada ramillete dispone, comúnmente, de una docena de flores que lo integran, así que yo sólo divido o multiplico ése precio según lo que la persona quiera comprar, ¿no me digas que nunca se te ocurrió?— dijo con superioridad— ¿Y por qué eso no me sorprendería…? Además, ¿tú donde demonios estabas? Se supone que es tu tienda, ¿no?

—Sí, yo lo sien… ¿Qué? ¡Óyeme…!— por un segundo casi caía en su juego, aunque…si analizaba la situación…ella necesitaba ayuda, él estaba libre, además parecía desenvolverse bien detrás de la registradora, sin contar que ella estaría cerca por cualquier eventualidad… ¿Qué podía pasar?— oye, Sasuke…

—Qué.

—Yo…bueno pues, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y decidir para mi boda, y dado que no tienes trabajo ni nada que hacer pensé que tal vez, sólo quizás, probablemente, no te importaría hacerte cargo de la tienda un par de horas…— dijo con calma, como si temiera alguna reacción extraña de su parte— ¡te pagaré el día y mañana podremos seguir buscándote un empleo!— aseguró antes de que él contestara, sin embargo, Sasuke ni siquiera demostraba señales de haberla oído— ¿Sasuke…?

—Considéralo como un favor por el plato de ramen, pero ya no te deberé nada—. Declaró sin mirarla en ningún momento.

Ino sonrió satisfecha; al menos se aseguraría de que Sasuke no se metiera en problemas por un buen rato.

—Pero te advierto que mis servicios no son baratos.

Ella creyó que tal vez bromeaba, pero Sasuke Uchiha nunca bromeaba.

.

.

El día culminó con una extraña armonía.

No sólo había podido terminar su lista de invitados, además de encargarse de varios asuntos de la boda y de escribirle a su prometido, sino que también no había tenido ningún percance con la tienda. Debía admitir que en ocasiones (muy pocas), Sasuke sabía comportarse. Al acabar el día, y tras despedirse de Hana y Suri, sorprendentemente, él la ayudó a recoger, a barrer y a cerrar, sin emitir una queja o esperar invitación. Ella seguía muy confundida ante esa actitud, pero decidió no decir nada que pudiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Sabía lo mucho que él apreciaba el silencio y sentía que, tal vez, se lo debía por ese día.

La noche comenzaba a caer mientras ellos transitaban las casi desiertas calles que separaban la tienda del ex distrito Uchiha y la residencia Yamanaka, uno a la par del otro, caminando en silencio.

—Gracias por lo de hoy— Ino fue la encargada de romper el silencio, hablando distraídamente— es decir, no creí que todo resultará tan bien…

—Hmp.

—De seguro es porque a Naruto jamás se le ocurriría comprar flores…— rió sola de su propia broma, para luego quedarse callada unos metros más.

Suspiró con cansancio, y él alzó la mirada hacia el cielo estrellado.

Finalmente llegaron a casa de Sasuke.

— ¿Mañana pasarás a la misma hora?— inquirió indiferente, sobresaltando a la rubia muchacha con su gruesa voz.

— ¡Oh! Sí, a la misma hora…

—Bien.

Sin despedirse, el ex renegado comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, con la mirada baja y las manos en los bolsillos. Ino lo observó irse desde su lugar, pero pasados unos segundos comenzó a dar grandes zancadas hacia él.

— ¡Sasuke!

Él se detuvo, volteando parcialmente hacia ella.

—Yo, eh…quédate.

— ¿Qué?

—Quédate a trabajar en la tienda, por favor— él abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera contestar la voz de Ino volvió a sonar— no creas que es un tipo de favor o algo así…— aclaró— mira, tú necesitas un trabajo, yo necesito ayuda. Mi padre está siempre muy ocupado con las misiones que le asignan y los asuntos oficiales, y el resto de mi familia también está muy ocupada con el entrenamiento de los niños huérfanos del clan, y, y hallar a alguien de confianza requiere de tiempo y yo debo organizar la boda, cumplir con los pedidos de ikebana y plantas medicinales, vigilarte…— suspiró— en fin…sólo necesito que atiendas a los clientes y recibas el dinero, y aunque no quieras hacerme un favor te conviene también a ti, porque te aseguro que entregaré un reporte excelente la próxima semana y…

—Yamanaka…

—y te aseguro que la Hokage quedará más que satisfecha, y…

—Yamanaka.

—Y que te pagaré bien por tus servicios, y…

— ¡Ya cállate!

Ino se sobresaltó ligeramente, bajando la voz e inflando las mejillas, hasta acabar en un leve susurro:

—Y yo ya no puedo con tanta presión…— suspiró como si se hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima— lo siento…pero, ¿Qué dices?

Sasuke pareció meditarlo unos segundos.

Odiaría tener que soportar a esa tonta Yamanaka todo el día, pero, si todos los días estaba igual de ocupada que ése no representaría una molestia real para él…sin contar que, muy a su pesar, necesitaba el dinero.

Cruzó los brazos, adquiriendo una pose de superioridad.

—Dejemos algo en claro: no seré tu maldito sirviente, simplemente cobraré el dinero; no te serviré café a ti ni a tus amigas, ¿oíste?

— ¿Ese es un "si"?— preguntó ligeramente aliviada.

— ¿Tú qué crees?

Ino tuvo que contenerse para no brincar de la emoción. Había conseguido su propósito: conseguir un empleo para Sasuke, pero, a su vez, también había conseguido la ayuda que necesitaba, sin contar que tener a Sasuke en su tienda la mayor parte del tiempo facilitaría mucho su trabajo, ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?

—Si eso es todo, hay una cena congelada esperándome así que…— volteó una vez más, comenzando a alejarse de nuevo. En ese momento, y sin pensarlo, Ino corrió hacia él otra vez, y, poniéndose en puntas de pie y tomándolo desprevenido, besó su pálida mejilla.

—Gracias, Sasu—. Susurró con una sonrisa, luego volteó y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad como una niña traviesa, dejando a un estático Sasuke aún parado en el mismo lugar.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Una sensación de odio profundo comenzó a invadirlo, pero, a la vez, sintió un suave calorcito en sus mejillas, el cual no era producto de la rabia.

Nunca nadie, además de su madre, lo había besado (exceptuando a Naruto, pero ése era un recuerdo que el tiempo y el alcohol se encargarían de borrar).

Se sintió extraño. No raro, sólo extraño.

Si bien Yamanaka siempre se había tomado muchas libertades con él, jamás había osado besarlo.

Suspiró hinchando las mejillas, dejando escapar el aire con un exagerado sonido.

Se lo dejaría pasar por ésa vez, aunque se sintiera como un estúpido.

—Maldita sea— gruñó, cruzando el puente de madera que lo separaba de su morada. Esa aldea comenzaba a "ablandarlo".

Debía matar a alguien cuanto antes, o cuando menos se lo espara estaría recogiendo flores y haciendo coronas con el dobe.

Se asqueó ante la idea, y conteniendo las ganas de vomitar decidió olvidarse de todo el asunto por su propia salud mental, mientras entraba a su oscura casa.

.

.

.

**Capítulo V!**

**PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA!**

**Pero como había publicado en mi perfil, tuve que operarme por un defecto en mi ojo derecho, y parte de la recuperación era usar un vendaje la mayor parte del tiempo en ambos ojos, y no podía ni acercarme al ordenador, y como no conozco a nadie que hable español aquí salvo papá, tampoco pude pedirle a alguien que escribiera mientras yo le dictaba, lo había pensado, pero no funcionó por lo que ya dije, pero ya estoy mejor y listo para volver a la acción! jaja ^^  
**

**GRACIAS MILES A QUIENES DEJARON SUS RR EN ESTE TIEMPO.**

**Y sepan disculpar las faltas de ortografía, pero para alguien que no lo habla las 24 hs no lo hago tan mal, ¿eh? jajaja, siempre fui un desastre en literaratura cuando estudiaba en América...**

**En fin...gracias a todas, en verdad me hacen muy feliz al leer mi historia.**

**¡Besos!**

**H.S.**


	6. Ikebana

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen...**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo VI**

**Ikebana**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_El sol se filtraba a raudales a través de la ventana y una suave y refrescante brisa mecía lentamente las cortinas azules._

—_Rwar, rawr— Sobre el suelo estaba él, de rodillas sobre la alfombra verde, y rodeado de bloques de madera y otros juguetes con los que jugaba a que un dinosaurio de felpa destruía una aldea hecha de bloques, inmerso en su mundo infantil. Tendría, tal vez, 5 o 6 años de edad; no podía saberlo._

_De pronto, unas veces que llegaban a él como débiles susurros captaron su atención. Dejó sus juegos de lado, y lentamente se acercó a la puerta de su habitación, recargándose en el marco y agudizando el oído, dándose cuenta de que las voces llegaban desde el piso de abajo. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido se acercó a las escaleras; colocó una mano en la pared para ayudarse y comenzó a bajar los escalones de uno en uno, oyendo las voces cada vez con más claridad._

_Era casi mediodía. Las ventanas de la sala estaban abiertas de par en par, pero parecía no haber nadie en la casa._

—_No puedes hablar en serio— oyó una voz, parecida a la de su madre, saliendo del estudio, pero no podía ser la suya, porque no era cálida ni amable como siempre sonaba ella._

_Con cautela, y guiado por su curiosidad infantil, se acercó al estudio, asomándose con cuidado al encontrar la puerta entreabierta, tratando de no ser visto por temor a una reprimenda. Al echar el primer vistazo al interior pudo ver a su padre, con su expresión fría de siempre, sentado al otro lado de su enorme escritorio con los dedos entrelazados debajo del mentón, manteniendo la vista sobre la madera del buró; y frente a él, su madre caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación, como un animal enjaulado, mientras se tiraba de los cabellos en un gesto histérico. Estaba irreconocible a sus ojos; no parecía ser su pacifica madre; aquella mujer que hacia muecas de dolor no podía ser Mikoto Uchiha a sus ojos._

—_No puedo aceptarlo— dijo ella de pronto, deteniendo sus pasos para enfrentar a su padre— ¡No voy a aceptarlo!— exclamó cuidándose de no alzar demasiado la voz, y tras eso golpeó el escritorio con tanta violencia que lo hizo sobresaltarse y aferrarse con más fuerza a la pared contra la que se escondía._

_En ese momento, buscó con la mirada a su padre, que permanecía inmutable._

—_No es una opción, Mikoto— dijo volteando ligeramente el rostro._

— _¡¿Opción?!— Estalló su madre— Fugaku, ¡Es tu hijo!— su voz se quebró y se dejó caer sobre una silla, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos._

— _¡Es un Uchiha!— declaró su padre, ignorando el llanto de su mujer— es su deber con el clan._

_Su madre alzó el rostro rápidamente, con un gesto de horror deformando sus facciones._

— _¿Y por eso entregarás a tu propio hijo?— dijo en tono lastimoso— ¡POR TU MALDITO CLAN!_

— _¡Es tu clan también!— por primera vez su padre perdió su impasibilidad—. Tú y nuestros hijos…_

— _¡NO TOCARÁN A MIS HIJOS!— amenazó, poniéndose de pie con brusquedad._

_Ver a su madre de esa forma lo asustó un poco, pero no dejó de mirar en ningún momento la escena._

—_No seas inconsciente, Mikoto—. Dijo su progenitor, ligeramente sorprendido, pero sin un ápice de conmoción en su frío semblante—. Nada les pasará a ellos…— aseguró._

_Dirigió la mirada hacia su madre, esperando su reacción, pero antes de que ella pronunciara palabra alguna, oyó que alguien lo llamaba:_

—_Sasuke._

_Se enderezó al instante cuando escuchó su nombre a sus espaldas, ligeramente horrorizado al creerse descubierto, pero tranquilizó sus palpitaciones cuando, al voltear, reconoció a Itachi al otro lado del pasillo. Su hermano cargaba una regadera con ambas manos, mientras lo observaba con implacable seriedad. Por un instante se creyó en problemas, pero su hermano no dijo nada más, sólo se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicándole que guardara silencio, y después le hizo una seña para indicarle que lo siguiera._

_Lo dudó por un instante, pero decidió obedecer al final, comenzando a seguirlo por el corredor, rumbo al jardín trasero de la casa._

—_Sasuke…— pronunció su hermano mayor, una vez que salieron al jardín._

— _¿Si?_

— _¿Qué tanto fue lo que oíste?— inquirió en tono neutral, sin rodeos, y sin girarse a verlo._

— _¿Huh?— se extrañó por la repentina pregunta, sobre todo, viniendo de su hermano, pero respondió con toda naturalidad, encogiéndose de hombros:_

—_Mamá y papá discutían… otra vez._

_Su hermano se detuvo en seco, pero aun sin voltear a verlo; él también se detuvo, sin entender muy bien lo que sucedía, pero no se sentía preocupado._

— _¿Discutían? ¿Sobre qué?— demandó saber con calma, pero con un ligero tono de alarma que, al parecer, él no fue capaz de interpretar siendo sólo un niño._

—_Mamá dijo algo acerca de nosotros… y el clan._

—_Ya veo…— Itachi reanudó la marcha, y él también, guardando silencio hasta que salieron del interior de su hogar._

—_Aniki, ¿Cuándo regresaste?— preguntó dando un pequeño salto para ponerse a la par de Itachi, olvidándose por un momento de lo que había visto y oído._

_Su hermano lo observó de soslayo, sin detenerse._

—_Hoy en la madrugada… cuando todos aun dormían._

— _¿En serio? ¡Vaya! Si que eres silencioso, hermano. ¡Yo haré lo mismo cuando me convierta en un gran Shinobi!— declaró inflando el pecho con orgullo, pero cambiando de expresión en seguida—. Pero… ¿no estás cansado por el viaje, aniki?_

_Itachi suspiró con pesadez, deteniéndose frente a una plantación de flores blancas._

—_Algo._

— _¿Entonces?— demandó saber en tono infantil— ¿no quieres descansar? El reponer energías es algo muy importante para un Shinobi; uno nunca sabe cuando atacará el enemigo…— proclamó intentando que su voz sonara madura, lo cual le sacó una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano._

— _¿De dónde sacas esas cosas, Sasu?_

_Se ruborizó ante la sonrisa de Itachi, volteando el rostro para esconder sus sonrosadas mejillas._

—_Tío Teyaki lo dice siempre— dijo inflando los mofletes._

_Itachi amplió su sonrisa, suspiró pesadamente, pero no dijo nada más. Se acuclilló sobre la tierra, siendo imitado por él, y comenzó a regar las flores con calma y en silencio._

—_No voy a descansar porque si lo hago nadie cuidará del jardín…— comentó con serenidad— ¿Me pasas aquella pala? La de punta redonda._

_Obedeció al instante, aunque no muy conforme con la respuesta de su hermano mayor._

— _¡Bah! ¡Son sólo unas tontas flores, aniki! ¿A quién le importan?— bufó desde detrás de su hermano_

_Al oírlo, éste detuvo su actividad en seco._

—_A mi me importan, hermanito—. Declaró, reanudando el regado._

_Él frunció el ceño y caminó hasta colocarse delante de Itachi._

— _¡Pero nii-san! Son sólo un montón de inútiles flores que no sirven para nada— declaró con indignación infantil— las flores son estúpidas._

— _¿Eso crees?— se detuvo una vez más y alzó la mirada hacia él._

—_Sí._

_Itachi suspiró de nuevo y cerró los ojos. Sasuke creyó que lo regañaría o algo así, pero, al abrir los ojos su hermano sonrió una vez más, tomando la pequeña pala para comenzar a escarbar en la tierra._

— _¿Sabes? Un hombre sabio me dijo una vez que las flores son como las personas…— comentó bajando la vista nuevamente, concentrándose en su tarea e intrigándolo ligeramente— verás…él decía que las flores son bellas y rebosantes de vida, pero, necesitan que alguien más cuide de ellas para que crezcan fuertes y sanas, sino, se marchitarían sin remedio…_

_Sasuke frunció aún más el entrecejo._

—_Las personas son iguales: si no tienen a un ser amado que los cuide pueden marchitarse hasta que ya no quede ni un rastro de "belleza" en ellos, ¿entiendes?_

—_Pues…más o menos…— pensó durante unos segundos— ¿quieres decir que las personas solitarias son feas?— inquirió tras un breve momento de reflexión. Su hermano rió suavemente y alzó dos dedos para golpear su frente con dulzura— ¡Aniki!— protestó, frotándose la zona afectada._

—_No me refiero a eso, ¡pequeño baka!— declaró, haciendo un pequeño mohín— Lo que el hombre sabio quiso decir es que si alguien no tiene a otra persona que lo guie puede volverse oscura hasta tal punto de que no quede ni un solo rastro de humanidad en él… ¿entiendes ahora?_

—_Creo que sí…— se llevó un dedo a los labios, adquiriendo una mueca pensativa— pero… ¿Qué me dices de las flores silvestres? Ellas no tienen a nadie que las cuide, ¿o sí?_

_Itachi se mostró algo sorprendido ante su perspicacia, pero ahogó su sorpresa con otra sonrisa._

—_Pues…digamos que las flores silvestres son un caso especial._

_Meditó sobre lo que Itachi le había dicho un momento, hasta que llegó a una conclusión:_

—_Entonces… ¿es posible que una flor silvestre no se marchite, aunque no haya nadie que la cuide?— preguntó con autentica curiosidad._

_Itachi también pareció meditar un segundo en silencio. Finalmente chasqueó la lengua y se frotó la barbilla con una mano, meditabundo._

—_Pues…sí, supongo que sí…ningún destino está escrito, Sasu— aseguró volviendo a tomar la regadera para rociar las flores._

_Una llamativa mariposa llamó su atención de un momento a otro, y comenzó a corretear por el jardín, intentando atraparla. Cuando el insecto voló lejos, Sasuke suspiró inflando los mofletes. Observó a su hermano que aun seguía con la jardinería. Tomó la regadera que Itachi había dejado a un lado y volvió a acuclillarse junto a él, comenzando a regar las flores blancas, ante su atenta mirada._

—_Sasuke…— dijo de pronto Itachi._

— _¿Huh?_

—_No debes tener miedo…_

—_No lo tengo— aseguró con voz infantil, mientras se concentraba en cumplir su cometido, y sorprendiendo a su hermano, que se giró a verlo con desconcierto._

— _Es normal sentir miedo cuando uno no entiende lo que sucede a su alrededor…_

—_Lo sé._

—_Entonces, ¿Por qué dices eso?_

—_Porque papá dijo que nada malo nos pasará._

_Su hermano se detuvo en seco otra vez, como si se debatiera en su interior._

— _¿Nii-san?— vio la mano de Itachi temblando ligeramente, mientras él se perdía en algún rincón de su mente, y algo en su interior le dijo que algo no andaba bien con él—. Aniki…papá cuidará de nosotros, ¿verdad?_

_Sólo en esa ocasión pudo notar como su hermano se tensó, y como su cuerpo temblaba completamente, sin embargo él no demostró ningún cambió en su semblante estoico. Al cabo de unos segundos volteó hacia él, forzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y cerró los ojos un momento, suspirando profundamente. Luego los abrió y con dos dedos volvió a golpear su frente con suavidad._

—_Claro que sí, Sasu…y si no, aquí estará tu hermano mayor para protegerte, siempre…_

_._

Abrió los ojos de golpe, dándose cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, la que alguna vez había sido de sus padres, e Itachi había desaparecido.

Se quitó las sábanas de encima y de un rápido movimiento se sentó a un lado del futón, refregándose el rostro con pereza y alborotándose aun más el despeinado cabello.

Había olvidado ese momento tan importante: el momento preciso en que su vida comenzaría a derrumbarse sin que él se diera cuenta. E Itachi…su hermano siempre estaba ahí, a su lado, fingiendo que todo estaba bien para no preocuparlo y mantenerlo al margen de la terrible verdad; al menos, hasta donde le fue posible.

Era increíble lo guardados que podían estar algunos recuerdos, pero sobretodo, la facilidad con que podían salir a flote nuevamente.

Nunca antes había pensado en ese día, mucho menos en el significado oculto de las palabras de su hermano, pero los recuerdos regresaban a él de forma repentina, al igual que su conciencia, y poco a poco le permitían verlo todo con claridad. Como nunca antes.

Tal vez, tanto sus padres como Itachi habían cometido demasiadas equivocaciones antes de partir, pero eso ya no importaba; ellos lo habían amado incondicionalmente hasta la muerte, por eso, no tenía nada que poder reclamarles, y a cierta parte de él le agradaba el poder mantenerlos vivos, en sus recuerdos…

De pronto, el olor a comida sobre la estufa invadió sus sentidos, recordándole que tenía hambre. Se puso de pie, se vistió con una camiseta y salió rumbo a la cocina, en busca de algo con que saciar su apetito.

Detestaba a esa molesta, tonta Yamanaka, pero ya se había acostumbrado a despertar con la comida en la mesa, y por consiguiente, a verla todas las mañanas en su casa. Era increíblemente molesto, pero no dudaría por siempre…

Llegó a la cocina y se sorprendió al ver la mesa puesta, pero a nadie esperándolo.

Frunció el ceño y retrocedió sobre sus pasos, reparando en la puerta trasera, la cual estaba abierta. Olvidándose por un momento de su apetito, decidió ver porque la tonta Yamanaka no estaba aturdiéndolo con su habitual charla sin sentido, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que lo conduciría al exterior. A unos pocos pasos de la salida, una suave melodía llegó a sus oídos, y, frotándose los ojos por la molestia del sol, salió al patio, encontrándose con una distraída Ino escarbando en la tierra, rodeada de flores listas para ser plantadas, y cantando una canción muy popular, de seguro creyendo que nadie la oía.

Chasqueó la lengua y se sentó sobre el suelo de madera con las piernas cruzadas.

—Así que esos infernales alaridos provenían de ti…

Al oírlo, Ino se sobresaltó, dejando de cantar al instante para girarse hacia él y observarlo con reproche.

— ¡Oye!— se quejó visiblemente ofendida— Hn, cualquiera es crítico— le dio por su lado, volteando nuevamente para continuar con su labor.

Sasuke volvió a chasquear la lengua. Molestar a esa tonta no era divertido si ella lo ignoraba.

—Como sea… ¿Qué demonios le haces a mi jardín?

En cuanto escuchó la palabra jardín Ino volteó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—Plantaré flores— informó enseñándole un cuenco de rosas— es que no sé…de pronto tuve la idea, ¿te gustan?

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. La noche anterior había soñado con flores, ¿y ahora eso? Su día estaba volviéndose demasiado extraño para su gusto.

—Aquí plantaré rosas— indicó— por allá planeo poner lirios, y en la otra esquina, jazmines, ¿Qué te parece?

—Tsk. Sólo son unas tontas flores— declaró poniéndose de pie dispuesto a irse, haciendo que Ino frunciera el ceño también.

— ¡Las flores no son tontas!— protestó, provocando que Sasuke se detuviera.

—Tienes razón— concedió con desdén—. Son estúpidas.

— ¡Argh!— comenzaba a inquietarse. Ese Sasuke si que tenía la habilidad de cabrearla. Sin embargo, antes de caer en su juego cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, calmando sus deseos homicidas— ¿Sabes?— dijo, más calmada—. Un hombre sabio me dijo una vez que las flores son como las personas…— al oír eso no pudo evitar abrir los ojos por la sorpresa. ¿Cómo era que esa niña tonta…?— él decía— continuó ella— que las flores son bellas y rebosantes de vida, pero que necesitan de alguien más para que las cuide y así crezcan fuertes y sanas; sino, se marchitarían sin remedio…

Sasuke se quedó helado, y, sin darse cuenta, su expresión comenzó a preocupar a Ino.

—Sasuke, ¿te sientes bien? Te pusiste pálido…

Parpadeó varias veces, como saliendo de un trance, dándose cuenta de que debía verse como un idiota. Recomponiéndose en el acto volvió a fruncir el entrecejo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tsk. ¿Quién te dijo esa estupidez?

Intentó sonar indiferente, pero casi no podía esconder la curiosidad que comenzaba a surgir de su interior.

Ino movió la cabeza y cerró los ojos un instante, regresando a escarbar la tierra.

—Mi padre siempre lo dice…— comentó con naturalidad, a lo que él respondió entornando la mirada.

De seguro sólo se trataba de una coincidencia.

—El desayuno está servido— volvió a hablar la heredera Yamanaka con tranquilidad, sin voltear a verlo—. En cuanto termine aquí podemos ir a la florería…

—Hnmp. No tengo hambre— declaró fríamente, volteando para marcharse— iré a entrenar al dojo. Avísame para largarnos— antes de alejarse por completo, sus ojos repararon en un gran charco de agua en su jardín, el cual le extrañó, ya que no había llovido en esos días, sin embargo, no le prestó mayor atención.

Ino arrugó la frente al oírlo, pero no dijo nada, sólo emitió un pequeño bufido de aprobación.

—Es un testarudo— suspiró para sí misma en cuanto oyó los pasos de Sasuke alejándose. Continuó removiendo la tierra hasta que una pequeña pluma negra se posó sobre su nariz. La tomó entre sus dedos, analizándola por un instante, luego sonrió y guardó la pluma entre sus ropas, continuando con su trabajo.

.

.

Llegó a la aldea pasado el mediodía.

Saludó con una seña a Izumo y le dedicó una rápida mirada a Kotetsu, quien parecía dormitar junto a su compañero.

—_Suertudo—_pensó, cargándose la mochila al hombro para continuar con su camino, dando cortos y lentos pasos. No tenía apuro, así que no tenía caso ir más deprisa.

Alzó la mirada al cielo, suspirando con añoranza, como hacía cada vez que contemplaba las blancas y esponjosas nubes, moviéndose con tanta calma, libres en el firmamento y sin ninguna preocupación.

Como las envidiaba…

Entregó el informe de la misión, luego salió de la torre Hokage hacia las ajetreadas calles de Konoha, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza de tanto en tanto para corresponder algún saludo.

Pasó por la florería, viendo a través del cristal a Sasuke Uchiha y a Ino forcejeando, mientras ésta última intentaba colocarle un delantal al ex desertor, pero decidió no indagar en ese terreno. Ino sabía cuidarse sola, y ese idiota Uchiha había demostrado no ser tan nocivo como él creía.

Caminó unas calles más, encontrándose también a Naruto y Sakura comiendo en Ichiraku. Intercambió unas breves palabras con ellos, y después continuó con su camino. Ese Naruto si que no se daba por vencido… metros más adelante cruzó caminos con esa mujer, la organizadora de la boda de Ino, que curiosamente, iba sin su asistente. La mujer ni siquiera se giró a verlo, pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado; ella no le agradaba.

Tras cerca de diez minutos más de caminata pudo divisar su casa, al final de la calle. Suspiró con resignación, analizando una vez más sus ropas raídas y sucias, adivinando por adelantado el regaño de su madre por ser tan descuidado; pero ni modo, sólo quería llegar a su casa, darse un baño y dormir un año entero, si es que eso fuera posible con los constantes gritos de Yoshino Nara.

Abrió la puerta sin anunciarse. Dejó su mochila y sus armas en la entrada. Se quitó las sucias sandalias y el raído chaleco jounin, apilándolos a un lado, en donde no molestaran a su problemática madre. Con pies ligeros intentó llegar a las escaleras; parecía no haber nadie en casa, pero era mejor no arriesgarse. Estaba a punto de pisar el primer escalón cuando de pronto:

— ¿Shikamaru?

Se quedó congelado, con un pie en el aire, al oír la voz de su madre desde la cocina.

— Hijo, ¿eres tú?

Chasqueó la lengua y suspiró con resignación.

—Sí…— contestó con voz aburrida, notando que había algo muy extraño en el tono de su madre.

— ¿Puedes venir a la cocina un minuto, cariño?

¿Cariño? Ésa no podía ser su madre. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Ella nunca era así de afectuosa, y usualmente lo recibía gritándole cosas como que fuera a bañarse de inmediato, o que no manchara su piso limpio. Era inevitable no desconfiar de la situación.

—Sí— contestó de inmediato, acercándose con cuidado a sus cosas para sacar un cuchillo kunai, comenzando a dar cortos y lentos pasos hacia la cocina, hasta que por la puerta pudo distinguir a su madre sentada sobre la mesa, con una taza de té en frente, y, extrañamente, sonriendo al verlo.

— ¿Mamá?— inquirió con cierta desconfianza y escepticismo, bajando la guardia momentáneamente. Esa mujer se parecería mucho a su madre si no fuera por la sonrisa.

— ¡Claro que soy yo, cariño!— otra vez "esa" palabra— pero no seas descortés y saluda a la visita…

Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación: sentada frente a su madre, con la mirada gacha y las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, sorprendentemente, se hallaba Hyuuga Hinata. La portadora de Byakugan se puso de pie e hizo una corta reverencia, cosa que, a pesar de la sorpresa, él imitó.

La pregunta ahora era, ¿Qué demonios hacia ella ahí? ¡Y con su madre!

—Siéntate, hijo— dijo Yoshino— ¿quieres algo de comer? De seguro estás hambriento…

Sin salir de su estupefacción respondió con un ligero "sí", mientras tomaba asiento, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su ex compañera de academia, observándola como si fuera el ser más extraño sobre la tierra, cosa que parecía incomodar a la chica, que no se atrevía a alzar la mirada, cohibida ante su presencia.

—Hinata-chan está aquí a pedido de su padre…— informó su mamá mientras calentaba la comida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por pedido de Hiashi?

—S-Sí…— se atrevió a contestar la muchacha, sonrojándose aún más.

No podía entender como esa chica, después de haber luchado y sobrevivido a una guerra, podía seguir siendo tan tímida.

— Hiashi-san y yo hicimos un acuerdo entre nuestros clanes— comentó su madre, buscando un plato en la alacena— así que, después de que comas, te des un buen baño y vistas apropiadamente— lo último lo dijo en un tono amenazador que sonó bastante a su madre— llevarás a Hinata-chan a conocer el laboratorio de investigación en las montañas— intentó sonar lo más suave posible, pero por su tono forzado Shikamaru supo que no tendría opción.

— ¿Qué yo qué? — se atrevió a cuestionarla, arriesgándose a una reprimenda, pero todo aquel asunto merecía una explicación clara.

Yoshino le dirigió una mirada severa a espaldas de Hinata, pero no le gritó, como él esperaba.

—Hinata es muy buena en la elaboración de pomadas medicinales— informó—, la mejor de la aldea. Hiashi vino a tomar el té ayer y los dos llegamos al común acuerdo de que ambos clanes podrían beneficiarse combinando nuestros conocimientos en medicina…

Eso tenía más sentido. Él ya sabía lo buenas que eran las pomadas de Hinata, pero todavía había algo que no cuadraba…

— ¿Y desde cuando tienes trato con Hiashi Hyuuga?

Su madre suspiró con resignación, colocando el plato de comida frente a él.

— Inoichi lo sugirió, realmente. Ellos se encontraron en un bar el otro día y allí lo decidieron…

Bueno, siendo justos, eso sí sonaba como algo que haría el señor Yamanaka.

—Así que así fue…— dio un largo suspiro.

—Etto…y-yo siento las molestias que e-estoy ocasionándote, Shikamaru-kun…— oyó la suave voz de Hinata al otro extremo de la mesa.

Ese asunto era muy problemático, y sólo le traería más trabajo, pero, ¿Qué alternativa tenía?

—Descuida— suspiró— después de todo, es algo que nos beneficiará a ambos, ¿no?

Ella asintió, enseñando una tímida sonrisa.

—S-Sí.

—Ah…sólo como, me doy un baño y podremos irnos…

Dejaría el descanso para más tarde…

—E-Está bien— se giró hacia Yoshino con suavidad— Yoshino-san, ¿P-Puedo pasar al tocador?

— ¡Claro, querida! Está por el corredor, la primera puerta a la izquierda— indicó señalando la puerta de la cocina. La joven asintió, poniéndose de pie tras disculparse, siendo seguida por los ojos castaños de la señora Nara, hasta que se perdió de vista.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, hijo— dijo de pronto, con suavidad. Shikamaru se sorprendió tanto que casi se atraganta con la comida—. La pobre Hinata no la ha pasado nada bien desde que acabó la guerra… ¿viste la cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo? La pobrecilla vive acomplejada…

Su madre… ¿orgullosa de él? Eso era algo que creyó que jamás oiría de nuevo. Shikamaru no respondió nada. Realmente había visto la cicatriz que atravesaba el ojo de Hinata, pero nunca le había prestado atención. A él nunca le habían importado las cuestiones estéticas; pero sabía que las mujeres (en especial las que eran como Ino) eran muy sensibles al respecto, por eso tampoco se atrevía a hacer comentarios al respecto.

—Ah, por cierto, Shikamaru…

— ¿Sí?

— ¡LÁVATE LAS MANOS!

Se sobresaltó ligeramente. Esa sí era su madre…

.

.

Se recargó sobre el mostrador, dejando caer todo el peso de la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano derecha. Nadie parecía interesado en comprar flores ese día, pero, mejor para él, ya que le pagarían de todos modos.

La campañilla de la puerta sonó, y él dirigió sus aburridas orbes ónices hacia la entrada, en donde vio a la tal Suri, entrando a la tienda con una enorme caja en los brazos, y respirando agitadamente.

—B-Buenas tardes, Uchiha-san— saludó con la voz entrecortada— ¿E-Están…?

—Si buscas a tu jefa, está con Yamanaka en la habitación de atrás— indicó sin moverse de su posición, indicando la parte trasera con un pulgar.

La jovencita asintió, tomando su caja y dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto posterior. Sasuke la observó de soslayo, hasta que la perdió de vista.

— _¡Kyaaa! ¡¿Es el modelo de mi vestido de novia?!—_ oyó la chillona voz de Ino a la perfección, gritando como una loca.

— _¡Adelante! ¡Pruébatelo, querida!—_ esa era la voz de Hana, animando a su clienta.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos de calma, hasta que volvió a oír los gritos provenientes del cuarto en el que se hallaban las mujeres.

— _¡No respires! A ver, ¡ténsate y no respires!—_ oyó gemidos, quejidos, y luego, a alguien suspirar pesadamente_— ¡No abrocha!_

— _¿¡QUEEE!?—_ Yamanaka si que se oía molesta.

— _Ino, ¡engordaste!—_ la que se oía molesta ahora era la organizadora.

— _¡NO ES CIERTO!_

— _¡PUES EL VESTIDO DICE LO CONTRARIO! Tomamos tus medidas hace dos semanas, ¡COMO PUDISTE ENGORDAR TANTO!_

—_Y-Yo…_

Oír a esa molesta niña tan apenada definitivamente era como música para sus oídos, por lo que no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, y, guiado por su curiosidad, decidió acercarse cautelosamente a la puerta.

La escena era bastante pintoresca: sobre un pequeño taburete, de pie frente a un enorme espejo estaba Ino, de espaldas a él, con el cabello recogido en un moño, usando un vestido blanco de falda amplia y un pronunciado escote en forma de corazón, cerrado sólo hasta la altura del ombligo. Detrás de ella, Hana empujaba su espalda con ambas manos, mientras su asistente intentaba abrochar la docena de botones que faltaban, hasta que ambas se dieron por vencidas.

— _¡Es inútil!_

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír. Ya tenía un nuevo insulto para ella…

— _¡No es posible!—_ lloriqueó Ino, bajándose del taburete.

— _¡Claro que lo es! Con todo lo que has estado cocinando, y el poco ejercicio que haces desde que dejaste las misiones…a este paso tu vestido será sólo una sábana blanca con un elástico en el cuello—_ la tal Hana era letal y brutalmente honesta; comenzaba a caerle bien.

—_Deberás bajar unas 6 libras…—_ observó la mujer_— recuerda que éste es sólo el modelo, y que el original ya fue mandado a hacer al País de la Seda con esas medidas… y que los botones serán incrustaciones de diamantes, así que, si uno se libera, podría matar a alguien._

— _¡De acuerdo! ¡Ya entendí_!— se quejó la rubia mujer con resignación _— a partir de hoy estaré a dieta hasta el día de la boda…_

— _¡Oh, claro que sí! ¡Y también harás ejercicio todos los días! No creo que el Kazekage quiera ver a un cerdito con vestido el día de su boda, esperándolo en el altar, ¿verdad?…_

— _¡YA SÉ!—_ Se lamentó la Kunoichi de la hoja, parándose frente al espejo una vez más y, para sorpresa de Sasuke, comenzó a desabrocharse el vestido, deteniéndose en la parte baja de la espalda para observarse un momento en el espejo, dejando al descubierto su espalda desnuda a la vista del es desertor.

Sasuke no pudo sino ruborizarse ante semejante imagen, una postal tan sorprendente que no había imaginado ni en sus sueños más locos. El cabello de Ino irradiaba un ligero brillo plateado, toda ella parecía irradiar una luz similar; y su rostro, sereno e inocente, sólo parecía acrecentar esa belleza que por primera vez notaba. El aire parecía cortarse ante tal belleza. Era imposible, esa imagen parecía más la de un ángel que la de esa niña chillona.

Un ligero tono rojizo se instaló en sus mejillas. Sabía que no debía mirar, pero algo le impedía cerrar los ojos o apartarse.

— _¡Qué es eso!_

El gritó de Suri lo regresó a la realidad, y, al verse descubierto, en un movimiento torpe se enderezó, retrocediendo de inmediato, chocando contra unos de los anaqueles de la tienda, golpeándose la cabeza y tirando el estante con flores y todo al suelo.

—_Sólo era un insecto, Suri… ¿Huh? ¿Que fue todo ese escándalo?_

Ahora si estaba atrapado, tirado en el suelo de espaldas, cubierto de flores y totalmente empapado, incapaz de poder elaborar un plan que le permitiera salir bien librado de la situación.

— ¿Sasuke?— esa era la voz de Ino, desde el otro lado de la puerta— ¿Está todo bien?— para su buena suerte, ninguna de las mujeres se asomó.

Su mente trabajaba a toda máquina, en busca de una respuesta rápida y creíble.

—Sí…sólo… me caí— optó por decir la verdad, a medias, después de todo, ¿Qué caso tendría mentir?

—Oh… ¿Necesitas ayuda o…?

— ¡No! ¡No te acerques!— gritó— eh…puedo solo, no me molestes.

—Ok…

La puerta se cerró por completo y Sasuke suspiró, aliviado, pero sin poder evitar sentirse con un imbécil.

Un lapsus de demencia, esa era la explicación lógica que le había encontrado a lo ocurrido.

Bufó con molestia, quitándose las flores de encima para ponerse de pie y observar el desastre que había provocado su estupidez. Colocó los brazos en jarra y frunció el ceño. Ahora debía limpiar él solo.

—Maldición.

Buscó varias vasijas debajo del mostrador, las colocó encima de éste y comenzó a recoger las flores, mezclándolas sin quererlo.

Tomaría demasiado trabajo separarlas como estaban, así que la única opción que le quedaba era juntarlas en ramos e intentar que se vieran lo mejor posible; intentar hacer un Ikebana, si no se equivocaba, así se llamaban los arreglos florales de ese tipo.

Sus manos tocaron unas rosas, y sin quererlo se lastimó un dedo, que comenzó a sangrar ligeramente.

— ¡Maldición!— se quejó alzando el dedo herido para observar la herida.

— ¿_Te lastimaste, Sasuke?_

_Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los cálidos ojos negros de Itachi. Repentinamente había aparecido en su casa, siendo pequeño una vez más._

_Observó a su hermano con los ojos bien abiertos, alzando su dedo sangrante para enseñarle la pequeña herida, como hipnotizado por él._

—_No ha sido nada— sentenció Itachi, regresando su atención a la vasija con flores que tenía delante, sobre una pequeña y baja mesa de pino._

_Él frunció el ceño y se puso de pie con indignación._

— _¡No me gusta el ikebana!— sentenció inflando los mofletes— y a ti tampoco debería gustarte, aniki. ¡Los arreglos florales son para niñas!_

_Itachi suspiró, tomando unas tijeras de podar para cortar el tallo de una rosa._

—_No es así…— exhaló— el ikebana no sólo es arte, sino, además, una disciplina de precisión, concentración y detallismo… cualidades muy necesarias para un Shinobi…_

—_Ah…— exclamó abriendo los ojos con atención—. Pero aún así aniki, ¡las flores son estúpidas!— aseguró, haciendo un mohín. Su hermano bufó suavemente, cerrando los ojos un momento antes de volver a hablar, con voz acompasada y suave:_

—_Las flores han sido realmente importantes en la historia, en especial, el ikebana:__desde tiempos inmemoriales el ser humano ha utilizado flores para significar todos los acontecimientos especiales de la vida: nacimientos, bodas, funerales, conmemoración de victorias, competiciones o certámenes, y otros innumerables actos y celebraciones— hizo una pausa para coger aire—. Ha ofrecido a sus dioses como ruego, petición o agradecimiento de su ayuda y ha utilizado su simbolismo y belleza para transmitir sus sentimientos más íntimos y manifestar sus mejores deseos a los seres queridos o cercanos.__Además de que también es una forma de relajar las tensiones…_

— _Oh…vaya…no creí que fueran tan importantes— adquirió un gesto pensativo de pronto— pero… entonces, ¿tú lo haces para relajar tensiones, nii-san?— preguntó con inocencia, retomando su pequeño arreglo, el cual no se veía tan bien como el de su hermano._

_Itachi se quedó quieto, sólo contemplando las flores de su arreglo en silencio unos segundos, con un gesto extraño en su semblante._

—_A veces…— murmuró reanudando su trabajo, segundos después volteo hacia él y sonrió— pero también lo hago porque me gustan las flores; por ejemplo… ésta— tomó entre sus dedos una pequeña flor blanca, levantándola en el aire para enseñársela— ésta es una flor cosmos…_

— _¿Y?— inquirió él, en tono escéptico._

_Itachi se encogió de hombros ligeramente._

— _¿Te acuerdas del otro día? Cuando te platiqué de las flores…— él asintió, despacio— pues bien, el cosmos es una flor silvestre que crece en el mismo lugar en donde sus semillas son arrojadas, sin necesidad de ser regada o cuidada; siempre crece en estado silvestre, sin la ayuda de nadie, y, aún así, a pesar de todo, al crecer se convierten en las flores más hermosas que hallaras en la pradera, resistiendo a cada embate del tiempo…_

_En ese momento, sus grandes ojos negros se concentraron por primera vez en la flor que sostenía su hermano._

— _¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste si una flor silvestre era capaz de crecer y ser igual de hermosa que las demás en soledad?— preguntó con voz suave, a lo que él sólo volvió a asentir, sin atreverse a interrumpirlo— pues bien, no lo había pensado en ese momento, pero, si una persona es arrojada a la oscuridad tal vez sea capaz de crecer sola, sin nadie apoyándolo, pero, aún así, convertirse en la flor más hermosa de la pradera…— la mirada de Itachi se ensombreció durante unos segundos, pero luego se giró hacia él, dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas— Por eso son mis preferidas, porque me recuerdan que nada es imposible, y que ningún destino está escrito…Supongo que eso responde a tu pregunta, ¿verdad, hermanito?_

Parpadeó repetidas veces, dándose cuenta de que seguía en la tienda Yamanaka.

Frunció el ceño con molestia. Ahora resultaba que también soñaba despierto.

Dejó escapar un cansado suspiro de sus labios, enfocando con la mirada las flores que tenía desparramadas sobre el mostrador. Alivianó su expresión y, casi sin darse cuenta, comenzó a colocar las flores en una vasija. Tomó una de las tijeras que Ino solía usar, comenzando a cortar tallos y hojas, tan concentrado en eso que dejó de tener noción de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Juntó rosas, lirios y otras flores, que según le había comentado Ino, se llamaban narcisos. Luego, unas pequeñas flores de color rosa y, finalmente, una ramita de bonsái. Cuando terminó con su trabajo se alejó ligeramente. Observó con atención su arreglo floral y asintió con aprobación.

Dejó la vasija de lado, tomó otra y regresó a la carga con las otras flores que quedaban sobre el mostrador.

—Oye Sasuke, necesito que…— Ino salía del cuarto trasero, anudándose su delantal amarillo, y al ver al joven Uchiha trabajando se detuvo, observándolo con atención, para luego reparar en la vasija que tenía a un lado— ¿Nh? Oye…

— ¿Qué…?— contestó sin inmutarse, sin detenerse y sin apartar la mirada del arreglo en el que estaba trabajando.

— ¿Tú hiciste ese arreglo?— preguntó con autentica curiosidad, recargándose frente a él en el mostrador.

—Sí.

Se dio cuenta de que él no estaba dispuesto a decir mucho más, así que sólo permaneció en la misma posición, observándolo trabajar.

Había visto muchos arreglos como el que él había hecho en su vida, pero jamás uno igual hecho por un principiante, y hasta donde sabía, a Sasuke no le interesaba la horticultura, además, odiaba las flores. Sin embargo nadie se lo había contado, estaba viéndolo con sus propios ojos. Él lucía tan concentrado y absorto en su labor que no se atrevió a molestarlo con preguntas. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, pero tal vez el portador del Sharingan poseía una habilidad especial con las flores.

Observó el desastre que había tras él, y sin preguntar nada (y tras despedirse de Hana) se puso a limpiarlo sola, dejando a Sasuke trabajar, hasta que la campanilla de la puerta sonó una vez más, llamando su atención.

— ¡Hola princesa!

Se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con su sonriente padre entrando en la tienda con su equipamiento ninja al hombro y una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Cómo va el…?oh— en ese momento Inoichi había reparado en el joven de cabellos negros y mirada aburrida que se hallaba detrás del mostrador. Sasuke alzó la vista momentáneamente, sin prestarle mayor atención al recién llegado— Ino…— dijo, evidentemente sorprendido por la situación— princesa, ¿Qué es lo que él…?

— ¡Papi!— se apresuró a interrumpirlo, sonriendo con nerviosismo mientras se abofeteaba mentalmente por haber sido tan tonta y haberse olvidado de informarle a su padre acerca de la decisión de emplear al ex desertor Uchiha.

Su papá era el hombre más comprensivo de la aldea y el padre más genial del mundo; sin embargo, cuando se trataba de Sasuke, Inoichi no era capaz de ver las cosas con tanta liviandad; no era que lo odiara o algo así, pero, y aunque no le había dicho nada cuando se había ofrecido a cuidarlo, sabía lo mucho que su padre le temía a la "mala influencia" que el último Uchiha pudiera ejercer sobre ella, su "pequeña".

— ¡¿Cuándo regresaste?! ¿Recién? No importa…— rápidamente lo tomó del brazo, disponiéndose a sacarlo de la tienda— ¡cuéntamelo todo de camino a casa, ¿sí?!

Su padre la observó de soslayo, plantándose sobre su lugar, extrañamente mostrándose renuente a complacer a su única hija.

— ¡Ino!— exclamó separándose de su agarre, sobresaltándola ligeramente— ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué hace él aquí?— demandó saber, con el ceño levemente arrugado y los labios fruncidos.

—Yo…él…— comenzó a balbucear, sujetando el dobladillo de su falda celeste con fuerza y al mismo tiempo, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo— él es el nuevo empleado que contraté…— dijo en un susurro, bajando la mirada un poco más con cada palabra que brotaba de sus labios.

—Espera, ¿Qué?

—Que yo contraté a Sasuke para que me ayudara con la florería— confesó con una mueca de dolor y nerviosismo en su rostro.

Su padre abrió los ojos con auténtica sorpresa, dándole un vistazo a Sasuke (que seguía absorto en su tarea) y luego rodeó la tienda con la mirada, como si no creyera lo que acababa de oír.

— ¡Pero cariño!— exclamó de pronto— cuando te dije que contrataras a alguien me refería a…no sé, a alguien del clan, o a Shikamaru, o, o a alguna de tus amigas; ¡no a un ex convicto!— estalló sin poder contenerse, asustando ligeramente a su hija por tan abrupta acción.

—Pero papá, yo…

—Estoy aquí, ¿recuerdan?— les espetó Sasuke con ironía, y un dejo de desazón en su fría voz, quitándose el delantal azul que llevaba puesto, arrojándolo con violencia sobre el mostrador— Yo me largo.

Sin esperar invitación salió de la florería como alma que lleva el diablo, siendo seguido por los ojos de Ino en todo momento, hasta que se perdió fuera de la tienda.

— ¡Papá!— reclamó frunciendo el ceño y colocando los brazos en jarra para observar a su progenitor con gesto de reproche; sabía que aunque Sasuke se había mostrado molesto, le debió doler lo que había oído—. ¡No debiste decir esas cosas!

—Hija…— dijo con voz cansada, masajeándose suavemente la sien con los dedos— bien sabes que no tengo nada en contra de ese muchacho…— dijo mientras se paseaba por la tienda como si nada hubiera pasado, ubicándose detrás del mostrador— ¡pero una cosa es aceptar que trabajes con él cierta cantidad de horas al día, y otra, muy distinta, es que lo metas en nuestra florería como si fuese un viejo amigo de la familia! Lo siento cariño, pero no creo que eso sea apropiado; mucho menos para una joven que está a punto de casarse…— observó el último arreglo que había hecho Sasuke, alzando la vasija del mostrador para observarla con atención— ¿Tú hiciste esto? Te quedó muy bonito…

Las mejillas de Ino estaban a punto de estallar, y el aire contenido en ellas comenzaba a hacerle daño. De pronto, sentía rabia hacia su padre, y una enorme congoja por Sasuke. Aunque él fuera tan grosero con ella no podía evitar sentir su dolor como propio. Algo en su interior le decía a gritos que no podía, no debíadejar que nada lastimara al heredero Uchiha.

— ¡Si es o no apropiado no me interesa!— gritó repentinamente, provocando que su padre la mirara, completamente pasmado— Escúchame papá— ordenó con voz aguda, pero con total implacabilidad— por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento que estoy haciendo algo bueno por alguien que en verdad lo necesita, por lo que, óyeme bien papá, ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI ES APROPIADO O NO! ¿Oíste? Yo ayudaré a Sasuke aunque tú, el resto de la aldea o el mismísimo emperador del universo se opongan; y no me lo tomes a mal, por favor, porque sabes lo mucho que te amo, y lo mucho que sufrí cuando creí que habías muerto, pero si te opones a que cumpla con mi deseo de ayudar a Sasuke y velar por él, entonces no tenemos nada más de que hablar…

Sin decir más se quitó su propio delantal amarillo, arrojándolo de la misma manera que lo había hecho Sasuke sobre el mostrador, caminando con grades zancadas hacia la salida, pero deteniéndose antes de salir para voltear hacia su padre una última vez:

—Ah, y, por cierto; esos arreglos los hizo "el ex convicto", no yo—. Sin esperar la reacción de su padre salió de la florería, comenzando a deambular por las calles de la aldea, dejando a su progenitor solo en la tienda.

Inoichi parpadeó varias veces, intentando procesar todo lo que había ocurrido.

Se asomó a la calle para observar a Ino alejándose con pasos pesados, y una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios hacia arriba. Su hija sí que era decidida y testaruda; cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza era capaz de mover cielo y tierra para conseguir su propósito, y por eso, cada día estaba más orgulloso de ella… aunque no le agradaba nada esa repentina "amistad" suya con el chico Uchiha…

.

.

.

Avanzó lentamente hacia la banca al otro lado de la calle, sosteniendo una paleta helada en una de sus manos mientras intentaba guardar su monedero-sapo dentro del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón con la otra.

Tomó asiento, girándose hacia el parque que tenía detrás para observar a los niños pequeños jugar, y corresponder de tanto en tanto algún que otro saludo, o estrechar algunas manos, sin dejar de lamer su paleta, sonriendo bobamente.

Amaba sus días libres de la Hokage, pero realmente extrañaba las misiones ninja, en especial, la compañía de sus amigos…aunque a veces era agradable estar a solas y ver el atardecer mientras pensaba…no pensaba en nada en particular, más bien, sólo recordaba y recapacitaba acerca de lo diferente que era su vida ahora; recordando a aquel chiquillo cabeza hueca, bufón de la academia que solía ser...a veces extrañaba esos días…

Al cabo de unos minutos, una cabellera platinada subiendo por la calle lateral llamó su atención, haciéndolo girarse nuevamente sobre la banca, aumentando su sonrisa al reconocer a la joven que caminaba hacia él.

— ¡Hey, Ino-chan!— exclamó agitando un brazo en el aire, captando la atención de la joven Kunoichi, quien giró la cabeza para mirarlo, con una expresión no muy feliz en su bonito rostro.

Ino lo observó sin mucho interés al principio, pero al instante cambió de expresión, y con prisa se acercó a él, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

— ¡Naruto!— exclamó llegando a su lado— ¡¿Has visto a Sasuke?! Estuve buscándolo toda la tarde y aun no pude encontrarlo.

El ninja parpadeó con confusión, echándose ligeramente hacia atrás.

— ¿Al teme?— dejó su paleta momentáneamente de lado, llevándose un dedo a los labios con desconcierto— ¿Te refieres al día de hoy o…?

—Hoy. ¿Lo has visto? O ¿sabes en donde podría huir para estar solo dentro de la aldea?

Él negó con suavidad antes de disponerse a contestar:

—Ah…— ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, cruzando las piernas sobre la banca en un gesto meditabundo— pues…umm…amm…

— ¡Ay! ¡YA NARUTO!

Alzó un puño amenazante, asustando al chico, que se hizo a un lado para escapar de la furia de su ex compañera.

— ¡Ay! Ya, ya entendí Ino-chan…— volvió a adquirir un gesto pensativo, emitiendo un pequeño gruñido— el teme sólo puede estar en dos lugares: en nuestro viejo campo de entrenamiento o en el muelle, a las afueras del bosque, en donde solía entrenar con su padre…

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Mmpsí… más o menos… ¿pasó algo malo? ¿Quieres que vaya contigo o…?

Ella meneó suavemente la cabeza, suspirando con alivio.

—No…debo recoger algo en casa primero…— le sonrió— y no te preocupes Naruto-kun, todo está bien.

El kitsune se encogió de hombros.

—Si tú dices…

— ¡Sí, descuida!— gritó despidiéndose con una mano mientras se alejaba de él nuevamente, caminando en dirección contraria a la de antes.

Naruto la observó irse con el ceño levemente fruncido.

No le importaba que la gente creyera que era un idiota (después de todo, tal vez era cierto), pero odiaba cuando subestimaban su inteligencia. Él podía no ser el guijarro más brillante del tazón, pero no tenía que serlo para darse de cuenta de que algo había ocurrido con Sasuke, y que Ino no había querido decírselo…pero, lejos de enfadarse, sólo se encogió de hombros mentalmente.

Conocía muy bien a Sasuke Uchiha, y, pese a que el moreno proclamaba el odio que sentía hacia la heredera Yamanaka a los cuatro vientos, sabía que en el fondo ella le agradaba, o de otra forma, no se tomaría el tiempo de informarles de su descontento a todo el mundo. Él era así, alguien que se veía complicado, pero que era mucho más simple de comprender de lo que todos creían.

Sonrió zorrunamente, metiéndose la paleta completa en la boca, sin demostrar preocupación alguna por su mejor amigo, ya que, fuera cual fuese el problema que había tenido, estaba seguro de que sabría resolverlo con la ayuda de Ino.

.

.

—Uff…— dejó escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones con un sonoro bufido.

Colocó las manos detrás, sobre la madera, recargando la espalda en ellas, mientras movía los pies en el agua, formando pequeñas olas sin importarle mojar sus sandalias.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, iluminando el firmamento con distintas tonalidades de color naranja, reflejando sus últimos rayos del día sobre la lisa superficie del río.

Sólo el sonido de sus pies en el agua le hacía compañía, pero eso no le desagradaba. Era mejor así; sólo el silencio lograba ayudarlo en momentos como ese.

La vida era irónica: cuando al fin comenzaba a sentir que había encontrado su lugar en el mundo, ¡zas! Algo ocurría y todo lo que había logrado conseguir se esfumaba en un segundo…

No era que intentara autocompadecerse o algo así; en el fondo sabía que, probablemente, se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando, y tal vez más; no era tan idiota como para negarlo. Pero aun así no podía evitar, muy a su pesar, sentirse "herido" en cierta forma por el rechazo; sobre todo desde que había regresado a esa tonta aldea.

Y todo por culpa de Itachi…

Su hermano, aún después de muerto, seguía causándole problemas.

Cerró los ojos un momento, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para sentir la cálida luz solar sobre la pálida piel de su rostro, haciendo lo mismo que tantas veces había imaginado mientras estaba en prisión; algo tan simple y desestimado como sentir el cálido toque del astro solar; uno de los pequeños placeres de la vida, en su opinión.

Repentinamente, sintió un peso extra sobre el muelle y unos pasos acercándose, pero no le prestó atención, aunque bufó con molestia al reconocer el chakra tan familiar, recomponiéndose para inclinarse hacia adelante, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— gruñó sin importarle sonar brusco.

— ¡Pues buscándote!— exclamó la recién llegada con voz chillona— ¿Qué más?

Él arrugó el entrecejo, dirigiendo la mirada al horizonte.

— ¿Cómo demonios me encontraste aquí?— inquirió con voz aburrida, sin girarse a verla.

—Sólo adiviné— sonrió Ino, distraídamente, tomando asiento a su lado, prácticamente pegada a él— Bueno… Naruto me lo dijo, ¿sí?

—Tsk— chasqueó la lengua con molestia. Ya ajustaría cuentas con el dobe…

Ino inspiró profundamente, metiendo los pies en el agua al igual que Sasuke, y echándose ligeramente hacia atrás mientras resoplaba perezosamente un mechón rebelde que amenazaba con taparle el ojo izquierdo. Ambos permanecieron largo rato así, uno al lado del otro, en el más absoluto de los silencios, cosa que empezaba a sorprender al ex Shinobi de la hoja.

La chica lo observó de reojo un instante. Si bien Sasuke siempre era serio, ella podía darse cuenta a la perfección de que la seriedad que tenía en esos momentos no era la habitual, sino que había algo más detrás, tal vez, un casi imperceptible dejo de dolor.

Una pequeña opresión comenzaba a surgir de su pecho; algo que le indicaba que debía hacer o decir algo para animar a Sasuke, como fuese.

—No debes dejar que las cosas que papá dijo te afecten…— comentó de pronto, provocando que su interlocutor la observara de soslayo, pero sin mover un músculo. Al cabo de unos segundos él volvió a chasquear la lengua, redirigiendo sus pupilas hacia el horizonte.

—Hace tiempo dejó de importarme lo que los demás piensen de mí…— aclaró con voz aburrida, frunciendo casi imperceptiblemente el ceño al darse cuenta de que hablaba con ella sin ningún tipo de reserva. Ésa tonta mujer, por alguna razón, siempre lograba hacerle bajar la guardia.

—Hn…— suspiró la muchacha, alzando los pies para observarlos con fingido interés— aún así…no te preocupes por él. El trabajo sigue siendo tuyo, claro, si aun lo quieres…

Él abrió los ojos, algo contrariado, y ladeó levemente la cabeza para mirarla de reojo, pero no dijo nada.

Ino se sobresaltó ligeramente al ver su escasa reacción, y sus mejillas se colorearon de un sutil tono rosa al darse cuenta, por primera vez, de la cercanía del cuerpo del moreno, sin embargo, él pareció no prestarle atención a ese detalle.

— ¿Y tu padre?— le espetó con voz monocorde, pero dejando entrever un pequeño atisbo de intriga en su voz.

—No te preocupes por él…—repitió— sólo le gusta ser dramático. No se opondrá a que regreses. No mientras yo así lo quiera— afirmó con convicción, moviéndose lentamente hacia un lado.

Sasuke entornó la mirada un segundo; luego, relajó su expresión y volvió la vista al frente, chasqueando la lengua una vez más.

—Tsk. No me interesa regresar— declaró, solemne— odio ese trabajo.

Ella volteó el rostro por completo hacia él, observándolo con incredulidad.

Si bien el último Uchiha no mostraba perturbación alguna en su adusto semblante, ella podía percibir que no estaba siendo completamente sincero respecto a sus pensamientos.

Suspiró con pesar, dándose cuenta de que por estúpido orgullo él jamás se permitiría regresar a la tienda, no después de la reacción de su padre… para alguien tan orgulloso como Sasuke aquello era simplemente un imposible.

Frunció los labios preparándose para protestar, ideando mentalmente un largo y agotador discurso para convencerlo de aceptar su propuesta, pero, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca otra vez, súbitamente recordó algo, comenzando a buscar dentro del escote de su vestido celeste.

—Oye…— volvió a llamar la atención del es desertor, picándole el brazo distraídamente con un dedo, haciéndolo fruncir el entrecejo mientras le dedicaba otra mirada de soslayo— yo no puedo permitir que dejes la tienda…—declaró con suavidad— necesito mucho la ayuda…— él iba a protestar, pero ella fue más rápida— así que, te propondré un trato.

— ¿Trato?— inquirió con voz desdeñosa, no muy dispuesto a ceder en ese asunto.

—Sí, un trato. Aunque, yo mejor lo llamaría un intercambio…

— ¿Intercambio?— se permitió adquirir un gesto de intriga, volteando levemente el rostro hacia su acompañante.

—Sí— alzó una de sus manos, enseñando una delicada y pequeña flor blanca, envuelta en una bolsita transparente— si tú regresas a la florería, yo te obsequiaré ésta flor...

— ¿Qué?— al instante cambió el gesto de intriga por uno de escepticismo— ¿Estás demente o qué? ¿Acaso crees poder comprarme con una estúpida flor?

Ino frunció el ceño, inflando levemente las mejillas.

— ¡No es sólo una estúpida flor, baka!— gritó, imponiendo su voz— ésta es una flor especial…

—Sólo es una estúpida planta.

— ¡Que no! ¡Argh!— comenzaba a impacientarse, pero al instante inspiró profundamente, calmando sus deseos de golpear a Sasuke— déjame explicarte…— comenzó a decir con suavidad— por qué ésta flor es tan especial para mi…— cogió un poco de aire, colocando la flor sobre su regazo un momento— verás…es una flor cosmos, y es mi flor preferida en todo el mundo…

— ¿Y eso la hace especial? Tsk, déjame en paz.

— ¡Ya cállate!— exclamó, sorpresivamente, sobrecogiendo al ex renegado, que sólo se giró una vez más hacia el atardecer.

—Hmp.

—Bueno, te decía… el cosmos es mi flor preferida en todo el mundo. Es una flor silvestre, ¿sabes? Y una muy resistente, ya que era capaz de crecer en cualquier sitio, sin importa lo árido u oscuro que este fuera…—hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar, suspirando con añoranza— el cosmos blanco solía crecer en todos los rincones de la aldea, sólo aquí los había de ese color. Pero, después de la invasión de Pain, jamás han vuelto a crecer— comentó en tono afligido, bajando la mirada un instante.

Sasuke, sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a oírla con atención, recordando esa misma flor que Itachi le había enseñado tantos años atrás.

—Con los años, desde que acabó la guerra, he intentado reproducir el cosmos, hacer que vuelva a crecer. Pero, por alguna razón eso no ha sucedido…— suspiró— Ésta flor— alzó el ejemplar con una mano, una vez más— es la última que queda en Konoha— informó con una sonrisa nostálgica— la he cuidado con mucha dedicación, pero aún así, no he podido lograr que se reprodujera… por eso, te ofrezco algo tan especial para mí, a cambio de que no te vayas de la tienda— extendió la flor hacia él, haciéndolo echarse ligeramente hacia atrás por la sorpresa.

El joven Uchiha la observó durante unos segundos como si se hubiera vuelto totalmente loca, frunciendo el ceño una vez más.

"_Por eso son mis preferidas, porque me recuerdan que nada es imposible, y que ningún destino está escrito…"_

La voz de Itachi resonó en su mente, y, casi como hipnotizado, extendió una mano también, aceptando la flor cosmos sin ningún cambio en su semblante.

— ¿Ése es un sí?— inquirió ella en una radiante sonrisa.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó, saliendo de una repentina ensoñación.

— ¡¿Entonces aceptas quedarte en la tienda?!

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

— ¡Excelente!

No entendía nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y al ver la flor entre sus dedos entendía aun menos.

¿Qué demonios pasaba con él?

— ¡Sabia que aceptarías!— exclamó ella, llamando su atención nuevamente— algo me lo decía…

—Espera, ¿de que dem…?

— ¿Sabes algo muy curioso?— lo interrumpió, observándolo con una sonrisa; él no dio ningún indicio de curiosidad— cuando era niña solía creer que era como una flor cosmos— rió musicalmente, cerrando los párpados un momento— pensaba que era lo suficientemente bonita como para poder identificarme con una de ellas…pero ahora…creo que estaba equivocada, porque en esencia, no me parezco en nada a ella…

— ¿Porque eres fea?— ironizó al ver su oportunidad de molestarla, y de esa forma romper con ese ambiente de tanta familiaridad que comenzaba a incomodarlo de sobremanera; pero, lejos de lo que él esperaba, Yamanaka Ino ni se inmutó. Ella sonrió con algo de melancolía, alzando la mirada hacia al colorido atardecer, reflejando los colores del cielo en sus brillantes pupilas y permitiendo que la suave brisa jugara con las pequeñas hebras que caían prolijamente a los lados de su peinado.

—No es por eso…— aclaró con suavidad, sin prestarle atención realmente— muchos creen que los cosmos son sólo hermosas flores y ya, pero hay mucho más detrás de eso. Las flores cosmos son salvajes, guerreras…resisten cualquier embate del tiempo, y siempre resultan victoriosas, resultando como las más hermosas de la pradera…a pesar de que hayan atravesado muchos momentos de soledad y oscuridad…ellas siempre resurgirían de la adversidad… Por eso son mis preferidas, porque me recuerdan que nada es imposible…— sonrió con nostalgia, alzando las piernas hasta llevarse las rodillas al pecho y sujetarlas con ambas manos— Yo creo, ahora, que ellas son más parecidas a ti— al oírla Sasuke no pudo evitar voltear a verla— porque has vivido en la oscuridad, pero aun así, fuiste capaz de luchar contra el cual era tu supuesto "destino", y cada día intentas ser mejor persona…—sonrió una vez más, girando al rostro para enfrenarlo— ¿crees que no me doy cuenta?— amplió su sonrisa, a lo que él no pudo evitar que el calor se agolpara en sus mejillas.

Odiaba eso.

Ninguno dijo nada más mientras se mantuvieron sentados a la orilla del muelle. Ambos mirando el final del atardecer, acompañándose mutuamente.

Muy a su pesar, debía aceptar que en momentos como ése, la compañía de Yamanaka Ino no le era tan desagradable…aunque aun eran muchos más las situaciones molestas que las agradables; pero ella poco a poco sumaba puntos; muy a su pesar, también.

— ¿Sabes otra cosa?— volvió a hablar ella, de pronto, llamando su atención una vez más—No sé por qué lo haces, realmente no lo entiendo… pero, eres mucho mejor de lo que aparentas— suspiró— aunque ahora nadie pueda verlo, estoy segura de que, algún día, tú sabrás resurgir como una flor cosmos…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará...**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Posiblemente muchas de ustedes sepan que Inoichi presuntamente muere en la serie; pues bien, como yo no me enteré hasta después de escribir éste fic decidí hacer que él no muriera en aquel derrumbe, ya que más adelante será parte primordial de la historia... no así Shikaku Nara, ya que no va a tener gran repercusión en la historia...**

**Digamos que Shikaku se "sacrificó" de alguna manera para salvar a su mejor amigo.**

**En cuanto a Neji... bien, también muere, pero, como yo tenía pensado incluirlo también en la historia estuve pensando en si revivirlo o no... es que quiero hacer esta historia lo más "apegada" que me sea posible a la historia original... POR ESO LO DEJO A SU CRITERIO!**

**¿QUIEREN QUE NEJI SE SALVE DE ALGUNA FORMA, COMO SUCEDIÓ EN LA INVASIÓN CON PAIN O PREFIEREN DEJARLO DESCANSAR EN PAZ?**

**De ustedes depende ahora...**

**¡Bien! pasadas las aclaraciones quiero agradecer todos y cada uno de sus reviews! y advertirles que en breve la universidad me impedirá (aún más) sentarme a escribir.**

**Quiero agradecer también a quienes leen pero no dejan sus comentarios, aunque también me agradaría saber que es lo que piensan, pequeños cabrones ¬¬... jaja, no es cierto! XD pero si me interesa!**

**En fin, ¡gracias mil por leer, y por tenerme tanta paciencia!**

**Y como dato adicional: Acabo de publicar un oneshot de Death Note, una loca idea que surgió de la nada, y ya que me están leyendo ahora, quería hacerle un poco de publicidad y que me digan su opinión XDD**

**¡Nos veremos pronto mes amis!**

**H.S.**


	7. Taka

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.::Capítulo VII::.**

**Taka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lanzó un golpe al aire, dejando escapar unas cuantas gotas de sudor ante el brusco movimiento, desplazándose rápidamente de esa posición, esquivando a un enemigo invisible. Su respiración era entrecortada, y el calor recorría todo su cuerpo.

Comenzaba a sentir el cansancio, pero no le importaba. Se había vuelto demasiado débil al alejarse de la vida Shinobi, y eso era un crimen para un Uchiha. Podían prohibirle manipular armas, pero no entrenar su cuerpo. Él no se permitiría ser débil, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Estaba en su código genético…

Saltó en el aire, dando una larga patada, cayendo magistralmente para volver a adquirir una impecable posición de defensa, colocando ambas manos delante del cuerpo.

—Llevas horas así…— oyó una suave voz a sus espaldas, pero ni se inmutó— deberías descansar, ¿no crees?

—Hmp.

Sin voltear le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Ino, sentada en una de las esquinas del dōjo, con la mirada gacha mientras escribía algo en aquella libreta que siempre cargaba consigo.

Se detuvo un momento, aún sin girarse completamente, y frunció el entrecejo con molestia.

No entendía por qué también en su día libre tenía que estar esa tonta muchachita pegada a él, como si fuera una maldita lapa.

Eso le molestaba de sobremanera, pero a ella, como siempre, parecía no importarle.

—Tsk.

Un pequeño destello proveniente del exterior encandiló sus ojos un momento, obligándolo a cubrirse con una mano, pero sin darle mayor importancia volvió a luchar contra el aire, intentando ignorar por completo la presencia de su rubia pesadilla en el lugar, lo cual le dio resultado, hasta que ella volvió a hablarle:

—Voy por algo de beber…— informó, poniéndose lentamente de pie, acomodando su vestido— ¿tú quieres algo?

Se detuvo una vez más, dándole la espalda.

—Sí. Que no vuelvas— le espetó fríamente y con toda intención de ofenderla. Sin embargo, ella pareció hacer caso omiso.

—De acuerdo…te traeré algo…

Ino sonrió, condescendientemente, saliendo por las puertas del dōjo.

Sasuke volteó para observarla mientras se alejaba, asegurándose de perderla de vista.

Una vez que la silueta de la chica se perdió dentro de la casa, suspiró cansino.

Enderezó su postura e inspiró profundamente, posando sus pupilas sobre los pergaminos que llevaban el nombre de su clan.

— ¡SHARINGAN!— exclamó de pronto.

Los ojos del Sharingan se volvieron de un brillante color rojo, pero al instante, un intenso dolor hizo que su portador se sujetara la cabeza en un gesto doloroso, cayendo de rodillas al suelo a la vez que sus orbes volvían a la normalidad.

—Maldita sea…— maldijo por lo bajo, sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía su cuerpo sobre el suelo; pero no se permitió desistir en su intento. Se reincorporó de inmediato, ignorando el punzante dolor de sus sienes, y con una mirada llena de determinación volvió a intentarlo:

— ¡SHARINGAN!

Sus ojos volvieron a ser rojos, y con agrado logró mantener su línea sucesoria activada durante unos segundos más, pero el dolor se intensificaba tanto con cada milésima de segundo que comenzó a sentir que la cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento.

—No…puedo…— se negaba a claudicar, lo cual sólo le hacía más daño— ¡Aaahhh!— finalmente volvió a caer de rodillas al suelo, sosteniéndose con las palmas de las manos; transpirando y jadeando de dolor.

— ¡Sasuke!— escuchó la voz de Ino al otro lado del dōjo, seguida del sonido de cristales rompiéndose; y en menos de un segundo la Kunoichi asistió a su lado, colocando una delicada mano sobre su torso desnudo, observándolo con verdadera preocupación.

Al sentirla tan preocupada por él, no pudo evitar que un profundo sentimiento de congoja comenzara a invadirlo.

Se sentía inútil, humillado, indigno de ser un Uchiha.

Sintió que la poca dignidad que le quedaba se iba por el caño, y todo frente a la heredera Yamanaka, lo cual no hacía más que aumentar el sentimiento de deshonra.

La rabia comenzó a invadirlo, siendo mayor que la vergüenza y que el dolor mismo.

— ¡DÉJAME!— golpeó la mano de Ino con violencia, alejándola de su persona, pero, muy a su pesar, sin poder recomponerse.

— ¡Sasuke! No…

—Vete…— haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano volvió a intentar ponerse de pie, pero de nuevo no lo logró— ¡QUE TE LARGUES!— gritó, furioso, al notar que ella no se había movido ni un ápice.

—Pero…Sasuke…

—Vete…por favor…— su voz, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, sonó quebrada, dolida; y eso le oprimió el corazón— ¡DÉJAME SOLO!— se sobresaltó, haciéndose hacia atrás instintivamente.

Sus ojos azules comenzaron a cristalizarse, y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento. La opresión en su pecho había aumentado, como si pudiera sentir el dolor de Sasuke y hacerlo suyo.

Se sentía impotente, inútil por no poder aliviar el sufrimiento del último Uchiha.

— ¡VETE!— volvió a gritarle.

Ino abrió los ojos con pesar, pero aún así, obedeció, poniéndose de pie lentamente para comenzar a alejarse. Le rompía el corazón dejarlo solo en ese estado; pero más le dolía ver ese sentimiento de derrota y humillación en el rostro de Sasuke.

Ella haría cualquier cosa por disminuir la pena del última Uchiha, aunque eso significara alejarse de él.

.

.

Dio un pequeño salto sobre la calle para evitar pisar un charco de agua, cruzándose de acera para mirar vidrieras, en busca de algo que comprar.

La actitud de Sasuke en verdad la había preocupado, sobre todo, estresado; por lo que no tuvo mejor idea que hacer lo que más le gustaba: ir de compras. Además, Hana había tenido que salir de la aldea unos días, y como el ex desertor Uchiha la había corrido sin contemplaciones de su casa, realmente no tenía nada que hacer.

— ¡Ino!— separó sus pupilas azules del escaparate de la joyería, viendo como Sakura se acercaba corriendo por la calle, agitando un brazo enérgicamente en el aire, con una sonrisa.

—Hola frentona— realmente no tenía mucho ánimo pero, para su suerte, su mejor amiga pareció ignorar su tono áspero— me alegra mucho poder verte…

— ¿Y eso? — inquirió la de cabellos rosados, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo con curiosidad.

—Es que no te he visto en días…— comentó, amenizando el tono de su voz— y hay muchas cosas de la boda de las que me gustaría… ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó, señalando el periódico enrollado que su amiga llevaba debajo de uno de sus brazos.

Al ver la intriga en el rostro de su compañera, Sakura amplió su sonrisa.

—Es el periódico de hoy…— informó, sin borrar su sonrisa, procediendo a sacar el ejemplar de debajo de su brazo para desenrollarlo— sé que tú nunca lees las noticias, pero me pareció que querrías ésta copia para guardarla de recuerdo…

— ¿Nh?

La Kunoichi de ojos esmeralda le alcanzó el periódico, enseñándole la primera plana, en donde un extremadamente serio Gaara estrechaba la mano del señor feudal del País del Agua, observando, indiferente, hacia la cámara.

Ino sonrió, tomando el ejemplar con ambas manos para estrecharlo contra su pecho.

—Awww… ¡Mi Gaara luce tan lindo!— exclamó, a la vez que ambas comenzaban a caminar a la par— lo extraño tanto…

—Umm… pues para serte sincera, puerca, en mi opinión, sigue luciendo algo aterrador…— rió suavemente al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de la florista.

— ¡Estás loca, frente de marquesina! Gaara es MUY guapo…— aseveró.

—Yo no niego que así sea— aclaró su amiga— sólo digo que sería aún más guapo si sonriera un poco de vez en cuando…es demasiado serio para ti, por eso, no entiendo cómo fue que se enamoraron. Siendo tan diferentes…— comentó con cierto aire divertido, esperando la reacción de Ino.

— ¡Bah! Sólo dices eso porque estás celosa— desestimó la de cabellos platinados, enseñándole la lengua en un gesto infantil.

— ¿Celosa? ¡Jah! Ya quisieras, puerca…

Ino sonrió con malicia, viendo su oportunidad de molestarla.

— ¿Ah, no?— emitió una carcajada sarcástica— ¡Admite que te mueres de rabia porque voy a casarme con uno de los hombres **más importantes **del mundo Shinobi, y tú ni siquiera sales con alguien!

— ¡Sueñas, puerca!— exclamó, con una vena amenazando con estallarle en la frente, pero recomponiéndose al instante— y no salgo con nadie porque no quiero…— declaró, volteando el rostro con ofensa.

— ¡Sí, claro!— ironizó— no sales con nadie, porque nadie, aparte de Naruto, sería capaz de soportar tu carácter tan podrido… y ni aún así le haces caso al pobre, a pesar de que el muy idiota sigue todo lo que le dices al pie de la letra…

Sakura frunció el entrecejo con molestia, deteniéndose frente al parque.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?— demandó saber en tono seco, observándola de soslayo.

Ino frunció el ceño también, frunciendo ligeramente los labios.

— ¡Ay, Sakura! No finjas inocencia conmigo…— exclamó— ¿acaso crees que no sé que cuando el pobre al fin había decidido olvidarse de ti y darle una oportunidad a Hinata tú lo detuviste diciéndole que "podrías enamorarte de él"?— le recordó con marcado sarcasmo— ¡Tú no comes ni dejas comer, frentona!

— ¡Eso no es verdad!— exclamó la de ojos jade, con sobresalto— Yo…yo quiero mucho a Naruto…

—Sí, lo quieres; pero, ¿en verdad podrás amarlo como él espera alguna vez?

—…

La joven Haruno bajó la mirada, con un ligero brillo de tristeza en sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Ino suspiró, calmando su agitado interior. Tal vez había sido ruda, pero conocía muy bien a Sakura, y sabía que ella no entendía de otra forma.

—Sakura…— pronunció su nombre con suavidad— si tú no lo amas, déjalo buscar su felicidad en otra parte…

La otra joven alzó la mirada, algo pensativa, hacia el cielo, observando las estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer en el firmamento.

Ella amaba a Naruto, de eso estaba segura; aunque tal vez no de la forma en que él esperaba. Aún así, no podía asegurar que estaba del todo segura de sus sentimientos, por lo que no había querido alejar al joven kitsune de su vida. Amaba a Sasuke, también, siempre lo había tenido presente, pero eso sólo confundía más y más a su corazón. Tal vez Ino tenía razón, y debía dejar ir a Naruto, al menos, hasta estar completamente segura de sus sentimientos… pero ella no era tonta, y sabía que jamás podría dejar de amar a Sasuke…

—Creo que tienes razón…— dijo tras un momento de reflexión, con la mirada ensombrecida— Yo amo a Sasuke…nunca he dejado de amarlo; lo mejor será que aclare las cosas con Naruto antes de herirlo más…

Ino sonrió, posando una de sus delicadas manos sobre el hombro de su amiga, intentando darle ánimos.

—Eso será lo mejor, Sakura… ya verás que…— se detuvo de pronto al alzar la vista, perdiendo sus pupilas celestes en una mata de brillante cabello rubio que sobresalía detrás del tronco de un árbol, a sólo unos pocos metros de distancia de donde ellas estaban, y una expresión de culpa apareció en su rostro— ¿Na-Naruto?

— ¿Nh?— Sakura también alzó la mirada, sintiendo como el mundo caía a sus pies.

Detrás del árbol Naruto forzó una sonrisa, saliendo de su escondite mientras se refregaba la nuca con un brazo.

Las amigas se quedaron como estatuas al verlo, sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer.

—Yo…emm… hola Ino-chan — saludó el joven Uzumaki, evitando mirarlas a la cara en todo momento.

—Naruto…— susurró Sakura, llevándose una mano al pecho, sintiendo una gran opresión en el corazón.

—Sakura-chan…— dijo él, observando sus pies con fingido interés, colocando ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza— la abuela Tsunade me envió a buscarte…— informó, sonriendo nuevamente— dijo que te espera en el hospital para algo de inventario, o algo así…

— ¿Qué?— la muchacha abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sonriendo para su amigo— Oh…gracias por avisarme, Naruto-kun— cerró los ojos en otra sonrisa, colocando los brazos en su espalda e inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante— ¿vienes conmigo, Naruto?

El aludido abrió los ojos con sorpresa, alzando la vista momentáneamente para después volver a observar sus pies.

—Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero ya tengo planes…— sin decir más, volteó en rápido movimiento, alzando una mano a modo de despedida— ¡Adiós Ino-chan!— prácticamente salió huyendo de ahí, cosa que las Kunoichis notaron de inmediato.

— ¿Crees que haya oído?— preguntó Ino, rompiendo el sepulcral silencio que se había formado entre ellas desde que vieron al chico rubio, después de que ambas comenzaron a caminar rumbo al hospital.

—Espero que no…— comentó la de cabello rosa, con cierto pesar en su voz— realmente no quiero herir sus sentimientos…— su amiga asintió en silencio, sin comentar nada más durante el trayecto.

Sakura no podía disipar la angustia que comenzaba a embargarla por dentro. Sintió su corazón romperse cuando vio la tristeza en el rostro del que fuera su amigo y compañero más fiel, pero ella nada podía hacer. No podía forzar lo que sentía, y a la larga, era mejor que Naruto fuera haciéndose a la idea de verla con Sasuke, después de todo, ella nunca renunciaría al amor del ex desertor Uchiha. Aunque su corazón estuviera quebrándose por dentro.

.

.

Corrió como si huyera de algún peligroso enemigo; como nunca había corrido en el campo de batalla.

Gruesas lágrimas humedecían su rostro, dejando una senda en sus mejillas, perdiéndose en la comisura de sus labios.

Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente solo y alejado de la aldea, en la inhóspita zona del Bosque de la Muerte en donde, sabía, nadie podría encontrarlo, mucho menos verlo.

Comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque, saltando de árbol en árbol, acercándose al río, en el cual limpio su rostro y lavó sus manos, perdiendo la mirada en su reflejo sobre el agua, iluminado por la luz de la luna.

— ¿Por qué nadie puede amarme?— preguntó en un susurro, sin apartar la vista de su propia imagen, contorsionando el rostro en una mueca de tristeza. Tras decir eso, se dejó caer hacia atrás, sentándose sobre el suelo como si el cuerpo le pesara una tonelada.

Dolía demasiado saber que la única persona a la que siempre había amado jamás podría corresponder a sus sentimientos. Éll no era tan tonto como todos creían, y, pese a que no había querido aceptarlo, en su interior siempre supo que Sakura nunca lo amaría como a Sasuke. Pero oír la confirmación de sus propios labios era como una certera puñalada al corazón.

Era injusto. Las personas que más había amado siempre le habían sido arrebatadas de la forma más cruel, y la única mujer con la que quería formar su verdadero camino ninja estaba enamorada del que fuera como su hermano.

La vida nunca había sido justa con él, pero, aún así, no impediría la felicidad de Sakura, aunque eso significara olvidarse de sus sentimientos y que su corazón se rompiera en miles de pedazos.

Sonrió con nostalgia. Él podía renunciar a Sakura de una vez y para siempre, pero eso no significaría que Sasuke llegara a amarla; al menos, no como ella lo deseaba.

Naruto amaba a ambos más que a su propia vida, por lo que lo único que le quedaba era velar porque ellos fueran felices, anteponiendo su felicidad a la suya. Después de todo, él era el ninja número uno de Konoha, ¿verdad? Su deber era cuidar de los demás.

Haría que Sasuke y Sakura fueran felices, si es que eso estaba en sus manos.

El verdadero amor no es egoísta, siempre lo había sabido, pero ahora lo entendía perfectamente. Tal vez ese era su camino ninja: el de la soledad. Tal vez no había nadie en todo el universo destinada a ser su compañera.

El amor se presentaba en muchas formas distintas, y quizá él sólo estaba destinado a experimentar el amor de la amistad, y no la pasión de otra persona, el sentimiento de estar con ese alguien especial, con quien pudiera reír y llorar, compartir toda clase de aventuras, pelear y reconciliarse…

Si ese era el plan que el destino tenía para él, lo aceptaría con gusto, aunque significara estar solo el resto de su vida. Por esa razón tampoco buscaría a Hinata, porque no era justo. Alguien tan especial como ella debía tener a su príncipe azul esperándola, y no se merecía conformarse con migajas de algo que (estaba seguro) nunca podría sentir por ella.

Sí, estaba rodeado de fieles amigos y gente que lo apreciaba, pero en su camino no había nadie que compartiera la vida y envejeciera con él …pero al menos, siempre tendría al teme.

Se puso de pie, con resignación, disponiéndose a marcharse; pero antes de hacerlo, volvió a voltear, y en un último arrebato de ira, pateó una pequeña roca con todas sus fuerzas, en dirección a unos árboles, sin esperar ninguna reacción.

— ¡Ay!

Se asustó al oír un grito, y seguido a él, el sonido hueco de algo cayendo al suelo.

Rápidamente se adentró en entre los árboles, en busca de la fuente del grito, y, con horror, vio una silueta femenina tirada sobre la hierba, entre las sombras.

— ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡No puede ser!— gritó, corriendo rápidamente hacia la inconsciente chica para sujetarla entre sus brazos. Al hacerlo, la sacó de entre las sombras, llevándola hasta la vera del río, y depositándola con suavidad sobre el suelo— Oye… ¿estás bien?— se horrorizó al ver que ella no despertaba, sorprendiéndose también al notar la larga y enmarañada cabellera pelirroja de la muchacha, que parecía no ser mucho mayor que él— Oye…reacciona, por favor…— corrió unas cuantas hebras de cabello que cubrían su rostro, tomándolo con suavidad por la barbilla para girarlo hacia él, y alterándose en seguida al reconocer su rostro— ¡Ka-Karin!— exclamó, echándose hacia atrás y colocando un brazo por delante en señal de protección, pero la chica no despertó en ningún momento.

Naruto suspiró.

Con cierta renuencia, volvió a acercarse a ella, analizándola con cuidado y notando el delgado hilillo de sangre que caía por su frente, de la pequeña herida que allí tenía.

— ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡LA MATÉ!— exclamó con alarma, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos en un gesto histérico, para después comenzar a morderse las uñas y observar compulsivamente a sus lados en busca de testigos, pero un pequeño gemido entre sueños de la chica lo hizo calmarse y suspirar.

—_Bueno…al menos está viva…—_ pensó, a la vez que dejaba escapar un largo suspiro de sus labios.

Karin volvió a gemir suavemente, pero no despertó en ningún momento.

El Kitsune la observó, confuso.

¿Qué debía hacer con ella?

Lo más sensato hubiera sido dar aviso a las autoridades, ya que ella era una fugitiva; pero, por alguna razón, creyó que sería deshonesto entregarla sin darle oportunidad de defenderse

— _¡Argh! ¡No seas baka, Naruto!—_ se dijo a sí mismo, golpeándose la cabeza con un puño— _¡Ella no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en asesinarte!—_ volvió a hablar en voz alta, peleando con él mismo— ¡¿Qué haré…?!— le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a la ex Akatsuki, que parecía dormir plácidamente, si no fuera por la herida de su cabeza que la había dejado fuera de combate.

El joven ninja suspiró una vez más, rascándose la cabeza con suavidad.

— ¡El grito vino de allá!— se alertó al oír la voz de otro Shinobi acercándose.

Se golpeó la frente con fuerza. ¡Claro! El grito de Karin, sin duda, había alertado al los guardias del bosque.

Se sentía muy idiota por no haber contemplado esa posibilidad antes, pero ahora lo mejor era irse de ahí, o se expondría a otro de los sermones y una reprimenda de la vieja Tsunade por estar en una zona prohibida.

Se puso de pie con rapidez, alargando una pierna y colocando los brazos en posición para comenzar a huir, pero se detuvo antes del primer paso, volteando levemente el rostro hacia la chica, que seguía desmayada en el suelo.

— ¡Allí hay alguien!

— ¡Yiip!— se alarmó una vez más al verse descubierto, disponiéndose a huir otra vez, pero sin poder evitar mirar a Karin.

Si la dejaba ahí, lo más seguro era que los ninjas que la encontraran la llevarían a la prisión, en donde la encerrarían a la espera de un juicio, en el cual de seguro le darían muchos años de cárcel…

Bufó con desesperación, sujetándose la cabeza una vez más, en un gesto histérico.

Sólo disponía de pocos segundos para tomar una decisión: hacer lo correcto, o ayudar a la muchacha, lo cual, a su vez, también le parecía lo correcto.

.

— Vi algo ahí, junto al río— exclamó el ninja detrás de una máscara ANBU con forma de tigre. Su compañero y él rápidamente se acercaron al lugar, distinguiendo una larga figura reposando en el suelo, cubierta entre sombras.

—Creo que es una persona— dijo el otro, acuclillándose sobre otra rama, en el mismo árbol que su compañero— veamos quien es.

—Sí.

Ambos ninjas descendieron de las alturas, llegando hasta el margen del río, en el mismo lugar en el que, momentos antes, uno de ellos podría jurar que había alguien de pie.

—Tsk. Sólo son un montón de rocas— gruñó el de máscara de oso, pateando un pequeño pilar de piedras, las cuales se desperdigaron en el acto.

— ¡Demonios!

—No importa… ven, sigamos buscando. Sin duda alguien entró al bosque prohibido.

—Sí.

Ambos desaparecieron en un parpadeo, sin darse cuenta de que eran observados desde la arboleda más cercana.

— ¡Malo! ¡Malo! Sé que me voy a meter en muchos problemas por esto…— susurró el chico rubio, ajustando el agarre de la inconsciente muchacha que cargaba en su espalda.

.

.

Se acabó el contenido del vaso frente a él de un solo trago, depositándolo con violencia nuevamente sobre la mesa.

—Oye, tú— le gritó al cantinero, el cual se sobresaltó al oír su voz— sírveme otro.

— S-Sí señor…

— Te he visto antes…— escuchó a alguien a sus espaldas, pero no le dio importancia— Así que…tú eres el desertor, Uchiha Sasuke…

—Hmp. Lo que sea que vendas, no me interesa— le espetó con ironía, procediendo a ignorarlo.

— ¡No seas insolente, mocoso!— el sujeto, corpulento y de aspecto de gañan se colocó a su lado, reclinándose sobre la barra— estoy aquí para ofrecerte un negocio.

— ¿Negocio?— ironizó el joven Uchiha, deteniendo el vaso de sake sobre sus labios, pero manteniendo la mirada al frente— ¿Qué clase de "negocio"?— demandó saber, sin mucho interés.

El hombre sonrió con malicia, siendo apoyado por sus acompañantes.

—Le aposté a mis compañeros que yo podría vencerte ahora mismo, si así lo quiero…

— ¿Te gusta perder tu dinero, eh?— indagó, aún sin demostrar interés en el asunto, colocando los codos sobre la mesa mientras analizaba con la mirada su pequeño vaso.

— ¡Jah! ¡No me digas que crees que puedes vencerme, niñato!

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. Odiaba esa maldita palabra.

— Al parecer, no tanto como tú crees que podrás tocarme, siquiera…

Su interlocutor emitió una sonora carcajada, invitando a los demás a acompañarlo también.

— ¡Miren al pequeño traidor!— exclamó en tono burlón— te diré algo, mocoso. Si logras vencerme, para ti habrá cincuenta…

— Cien.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Quiero cien, o nada— informó, con desdén, volteando levemente el rostro— a menos que creas que no puedes vencerme, serán cien o nada. Recuerda que no puedo usar mi línea sucesoria, ni ninguna arma más que mis manos— le recordó, indiferente— así que es lo justo.

— ¿Lo justo?— ironizó el grandulón, lanzando otra gutural carcajada, golpeando la tabla de la barra con violencia y sobresaltando al cantinero, pero no al moreno, que sólo permaneció imperturbable, levantando su vaso para evitar que cayera por la acción de otro—. Te diré algo, Uchiha: te daremos **MIL**, si logras vencerme sin usar ningún tipo de arma. ¿Qué dices?

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, deteniendo, una vez más, el vaso de sake sobre sus labios antes de que el líquido entrara en su boca.

—Acepto.

Sin darle tiempo a nada, le propinó un certero golpe en la quijada con su mano libre, enviándolo por los aires hasta que su enorme cuerpo cayó sobre una de la mesas del lugar, provocando un gran alboroto, y sin dejar de sostener su bebida con la mano izquierda en ningún momento, ni demostrar cambios en su semblante indiferente.

— ¡SATORU!

— Páguenme — ordenó con voz aburrida a los amigos del sujeto, mirando hacia el frente mientras bebía su sake con una mano, y extendía la otra, con la palma hacia arriba, a la espera del dinero, el cual no tardó en llegar de la mano de un tembloroso sujeto.

— ¡Oye amigo, reacciona!

— ¡Satoru, reacciona!

—Hmp. No se molesten— dijo con voz indiferente, tras acabar el contenido de su vaso una vez más— despertará en una hora, más o menos…— en ningún momento apartó la vista del mostrador, permaneciendo casi ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Los amigos del tal Satoru cargaron a su cuerpo, y, a cuestas, lo sacaron del bar, huyendo de allí lo más rápido que pudieron.

—Mediocres—. Gruñó por lo bajo, indicándole al tembloroso cantinero que le sirviera otra ronda, a lo que el joven obedeció de inmediato.

Odiaba a los idiotas que osaban desafiarlo, creyendo que, al no poder usar armas ni ninjutsu, sería fácil de vencer; pero siempre era agradable quitarles su dinero. Aunque se exponía a que alguien lo delatara con la Hokage, pero sabía que si eso ocurría, la molestia de Ino Yamanaka se encargaría de cubrirlo.

—Sasuke-kun… ¿vas a invitarme una copa?— una mujer, de insinuantes curvas y poca y ajustada ropa, acercó sus carnosos labios a su oído, hablándole en tono seductor.

El moreno entornó la mirada, observándola de reojo y frunciendo el rostro en una mueca de disgusto.

—Hn. Lo que sea para que te calles y te alejes de mí— le espetó, con implacable frialdad, redirigiendo sus ojos hacia el frente— ésta noche no me apetece tener compañía.

—Pero…— la morena mujer extendió una mano hacia él, intentando tocar su hombro; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera lograr su cometido su mano fue golpeada bruscamente por la de Sasuke, apartándola de su persona.

—No me gusta que me toquen— sentenció, poniéndose de pie, sosteniéndose con ambas manos sobre el mostrador, y depositando parte del dinero que había ganado sobre la mesa.

—Te veré mañana— le dijo al cantinero, quien sólo alzó una tímida mano en señal de despedida.

—Vuelve mañana, cariño— ignoró la chillona voz de la mujer, abriendo la puerta de calle para salir del bar.

El frío aire nocturno lo golpeó de lleno en el rostro, y le removió levemente los cabellos.

Cerró su chaqueta azul y se acomodó el cuello de ésta, escondiendo luego ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón para comenzar a caminar calle abajo.

Casi nadie (más que ninjas de dudosa reputación), solía frecuentar esa parte de la aldea, por lo que no corría peligro alguno al transitar por sus calles. Además, le gustaba poder caminar sin ser observado por cientos de acusadoras miradas.

Sabía que metiéndose en antros y peleando por dinero de alguna forma traicionaba la confianza que la aldea había puesto en él, como a Naruto, Sakura, incluso a Ino, ya que era ella quien debía responder por su persona. Pero ni modo. Él nunca había sido alguien muy "considerado", y no comenzaría ahora.

— ¡Que dem…!— se detuvo al pisar un charco de agua, mojando sus sandalias. Alzó el pie en el aire y, tras sacudirlo un poco, retomó su caminata, sin sacar las manos de su escondite.

La luna brillaba en lo alto. Era una noche muy clara, pero, aún así, la calle estaba completamente a oscuras. No había ni alma por allí.

De pronto, de la nada sintió que alguien lo observaba, pero no se detuvo a inspeccionar.

Caminó dos calles más, evitando diversos charcos de agua en su camino. Repentinamente cambió su trayectoria, metiéndose en un oscuro callejón.

Una vez dentro, interrumpió sus pasos, deteniéndose en seco y torciendo los labios en un gesto de disgusto.

—Realmente es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí, Suigetsu.

El agua del charco que estaba detrás suyo comenzó a elevarse, tomando forma humana hasta convertirse en un joven, de cabello plateado y centellantes ojos violetas, el cual sonreía cínicamente mientras enseñaba sus afilados dientes.

—Sigues siendo todo un galán, ¿no es así, Sasuke-kun?— dijo, acercándose peligrosamente a él por la espalda, colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de Sasuke, pero sin tocarlo— aunque, personalmente, no me gustan las morenas…— alzó una mano, colocándola a la altura de las sienes de su ex líder.

— En verdad eres un maldito idiota…mira que dejar tantos charcos de agua por toda la aldea para desplazarte con facilidad… Tienes suerte de que los Shinobis de Konoha sean tan idiotas como para no darse cuenta de tu presencia, aún cuando no ha llovido en semanas…

— ¡Bang!— exclamó el otro, ignorándolo por completo, apuntando con sus dedos hacia la sien de Sasuke unos momentos más— Jaja, sólo bromeo.

—Hmp. ¿En verdad no oíste nada de lo que te dije, cierto?

No volteó a verlo de inmediato, pero cuando lo hizo, ya no había nadie.

— ¡Anímate, Sasuke-kun!— exclamó el de ojos violetas, nadando dentro del charco del que había salido segundos antes— he regresado para alegrar tu vida…y ésta vez, vine para quedarme.

—…

— ¡No digas que no extrañabas mi presencia!— ironizó, dando grandes brazadas sobre el agua, para luego sumergirse y volver a salir a flote.

—No sé qué demonios haces aquí, Suigetsu…tampoco me interesa, pero creo que no eres tan idiota como para creer que puedes quedarte…

— ¿Y por qué no?— le espetó el peliplata, asomando su cabeza sobre el agua—. Te recibieron a ti, ¿no es así? Y eres igual de traidor que yo.

El último Uchiha entornó la mirada con fastidio. Sabía que sería inútil discutir con Suigetsu. Ese idiota jamás escuchaba a nadie que no fuera él mismo.

Debía pensar la manera de salir bien librado de ese asunto, pero, tal vez, necesitaría ayuda…

.

.

Cerró el sobre blanco, sellándolo con una marca de sus labios, y lo puso en el pico del águila que reposaba sobre su ventana. El ave, al recibir la enmienda, emprendió vuelo de inmediato, alejándose de ella.

— ¡Aaahhh!— suspiró profundamente, caminando por la habitación antes de echarse sobre la cama con las piernas y brazos extendidos, usando sólo una bata de baño en su cuerpo, y una toalla cubriendo su largo cabello rubio.

Era relajante tener tiempo para ella misma, pero era en momentos como ese cuando más extrañaba a su prometido.

Cerró los ojos un momento, recordando el último encuentro que había tenido con su amado, y sonrojándose levemente.

—Oye, Yamanaka…

—Tsk. No puede ser…— volteó su cuerpo sobre el futón, tomando una almohada para abrazarla. Hasta en sus ratos libres oía la voz de Sasuke.

—Yamanaka…

— ¡Ay, no!— escondió la cara en la almohada, cubriéndose los oídos. Si la ignoraba, tal vez, la voz saldría de su cabeza.

— ¡YA! ¡VOLTEA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

— ¡¿QUÉ?!— Se sobresaltó al instante, dando un salto y cayendo de la cama por el sobresalto—. ¡¿Sa-Sasuke?!— Abrió los ojos con auténtica sorpresa al notar la presencia del último Uchiha en su habitación, de pie junto a su cama, observándola de brazos cruzados y sin ninguna expresión— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!— demandó saber, tras reincorporarse— ¿Cómo entraste a mi habitación?

—La ventana— contestó el otro con simpleza, dirigiéndole una mirada altanera.

— ¡¿Qué?!— volvió a exclamar, y luego añadió, pero bajando el tono de su voz: — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te bastó el haberme corrido de tu casa ayer?— aprovechó la oportunidad para reclamarla su actitud del día anterior.

Sólo ante esa pregunta el moreno relajó sus facciones, bajando la vista y rascándose la nuca con suavidad, en un extraño gesto de vergüenza y preocupación que nunca antes se había visto en él.

—Verás, Yamanaka; creo… creo que tengo un problema…

— ¡Hola, preciosa!— un despistado Suigetsu salió de detrás de Sasuke, sorprendiendo aún más a la desprevenida Kunoichi.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!— se echó hacia atrás por el espanto, cayendo sobre la cama nuevamente, provocando que la toalla cayera de su cabeza, liberando su mojado cabello— ¡¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?! ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA! ¡FUEEEEERAAAAA!

Los dos hombres se cubrieron los oídos ante la chillona voz de Ino, cerrando los ojos en un acto reflejo.

—Oye Yamanaka, ¡cierra la boca!— la voz de Sasuke la regresó a la realidad, posando sus pupilas celestes en él.

— ¡Tú!— Gritó, señalándolo con un dedo acusador— ¡TE ATREVISTE A TRAER A UN NINJA FUGITIVO A MI CASA! ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE?!

Suigetsu frunció el ceño con molestia, colocando los brazos en jarra.

—Oye Sasuke, ¿Quién es ésta bruja?

— ¡¿A quién llamas bruja?!

— ¡Pues a ti, pelos de elote!

— ¡Pelos de…! Y tú que, ¡dientes de tiburón!

— ¡Uy! Pero que niña más original…

— ¡Aaaargh! ¡LARGO! ¡LARGO DE MI CASA!

El chico la observó con superioridad, cruzándose de brazos.

— Oblígame.

— ¿CREES QUE NO PUEDO?— aquello, de un momento a otro, se había transformado en un parejo duelo de amenazantes miradas.

— _¡INO!— _la voz de Inoichi Yamanaka al otro lado de la puerta los paralizó a todos— _Princesa, ¿Por qué gritas? ¿Está todo bien?_

Ino observó a Suigetsu, después a Sasuke, y después a los dos al mismo tiempo, totalmente aterrada.

Si su padre descubría al otro ex Akatsuki en la aldea, y con Sasuke, eso de inmediato revocaría los beneficios que se le habían otorgado. Lo que sólo significaría que volverían a encerrarlo.

No podía permitir eso.

Además de que ella también seria castigada por ser la responsable de vigilar al último Uchiha…

Tampoco podía permitir eso.

—Eh…sí papá, todo está bien…— contestó, llevándose un dedo a los labios para indicarle a sus acompañantes que guardaran silencio.

— _¿Segura? Te oí gritar, y echar a alguien fuera…_

— ¿Huh? ¡Oh, sí! Es que… umm… entró una maldita polilla e intentaba sacarla… ¡no entres! Estoy cambiándome, papi.

—_De acuerdo, princesa…—_aceptó su padre— _pero si no puedes con esa desgraciada, ¡llámame! _

—Sí…— suspiró con resignación, agachando la cabeza.

Guardaron silencio hasta que ya no oyeron los pasos de Inoichi, y luego, Ino se llevó las manos a la cabeza histéricamente, murmurando cosas como "_problemas", "nos llevarán a prisión" _y _"Malditos idiotas"_.

—Por qué…— volvió a hablar, pausadamente, dirigiéndose al chico de la Niebla y controlando sus inmensas ganas de gritar— ¿Por qué estás en la aldea?

— ¿Hn? Pues… no tenía a donde más ir…— contestó el ninja fugitivo, con simpleza, haciendo aparecer un vaso con una pajilla en su mano derecha, comenzando a ingerir el líquido que había en el interior— y como Sasuke-kun es lo más cercano que tengo a una familia, decidí acudir a él…— comentó haciendo un gesto de niño bueno.

Ino relajó su expresión de severidad al oír sus palabras, como si de pronto sintiera compasión por él; lo cual irritó demasiado a Sasuke.

¿Por qué las mujeres siempre tenían que ser tan sentimentales?

— ¿No tienes hogar? ¿Familia?...

El ninja negó con la cabeza.

—Mi hogar fue destruido hace tiempo, al igual que mi familia— comentó, con un fingido aire de desolación que le hizo fruncir aún más el entrecejo al ceñudo Uchiha— Ninguno tiene a nadie más que a Sasuke-kun…

—Espera— intervino Sasuke, entrando en la conversación de pronto— ¿dijiste "ninguno"?— demandó saber, en tono áspero; ya se imaginaba adonde llegaría todo eso, pero aún así quería oírlo de boca de Suigetsu— ¿quieres decir que…?

—Ajá— entendió el mensaje al instante, sonriendo con sorna— la zanahoria y el grandulón también están aquí— afirmó sin borrar su sonrisa, procediendo a darle otro sorbo a su bebida.

— ¡Pero qué…!— el rostro del ex desertor se desencajó completamente; su problema, lejos de mejorar, era cada vez más grande— ¿Cómo…? ¿En donde están?

— Escondidos, en el bosque— ambos Shinobis se habían olvidado de la presencia de Ino en la habitación; Suigetsu emitió una pequeña carcajada— el sistema de seguridad de ésta aldea sí que es malo…

— ¡¿QUÉ?!— estalló su interlocutor, sobresaltando a Ino.

Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke de dar varios pasos histéricos por la habitación, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

—No entiendo…— dijo la rubia Kunoichi, haciendo notar su presencia una vez más— ¿Quién más está aquí?

Antes de que el peliplata pudiera abrir la boca fue Sasuke quien habló:

—Karin y Jūgo— contestó entre dientes, sentándose a un lado de la cama.

Ino abrió los ojos, como intentando rememorar en donde había oído esos nombres antes. Finalmente una expresión de horror, combinada con una de escepticismo, atravesó su pálido rostro.

— Son ex miembros de Taka, ¿no es así?— no era necesario que alguien respondiera a aquella pregunta.

Ella, al igual que el moreno, tomó asiento sobre el futón, a su lado; con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la recamara, alisándose el cabello hacia atrás con una mano y suspirando profundamente. Se veía nerviosa, pero aún así, aparentaba estar calmada, o, al menos, lo intentaba.

—Sasuke…

— ¿Hn?

— ¿Sí sabes que, aunque no los ayudes, si esto se descubre, la amnistía que se te concedió será revocada, verdad?— inquirió serenamente, con la mirada aún perdida.

—Sí, eso creo.

—Y ahora yo también soy cómplice…

—Así parece.

Ino suspiró con pesadez, alzando y bajando los hombros.

— ¿Estamos fregados?

— Sin duda.

—Lo sabía.

Ambos hablaban con voz monocorde, demasiado ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos como para darle mayor entonación al asunto.

— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué esas caras largas?— el otro joven se había subido a la cama, colocándose en medio de ellos para juntarlos a los tres en un abrazo— ¡Al fin la familia está reunida, Sasuke-kun! ¡Y con nuevos miembros!

— ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!— contestaron, al unísono, volviendo a la vida de pronto.

— ¡Ay! ¡No griten!— se quejó el ex ninja de la niebla, cubriéndose ambos oídos con las manos.

— ¡Esto está mal, Sasuke! ¡Terriblemente mal!— estalló la joven, poniéndose de pie para recorrer la habitación— aunque logren salir de la aldea, si alguien los descubre los relacionarán inmediatamente contigo, pero, tampoco podemos ocultarlos… ¡ARGH! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que venir aquí?!— preguntó al aire, estirándose de los cabellos con suavidad.

Sasuke la oyó en silencio. Esa había sido una buena pregunta…

¿Por qué había acudido a ella?

La respuesta era sencilla: sólo había tres personas en la aldea en las que medianamente confiaba, una de las cuales (léase Naruto), no era nada confiable a la hora de guardar secretos. Sakura haría cualquier cosa por él, pero le era demasiado fiel a la Hokage como para ocultarle algo semejante… por lo que su opción más viable pareció ser Ino. Además, ella velaría por su seguridad a toda costa, ya que, como había dicho minutos antes, si los descubrían, ella también pagaría las consecuencias; no sólo por ser su oficial de libertad condicional, sino también por ser cómplice.

Los dos estaban hasta el cuello con ese asunto, así que debían encontrar una solución rápida, o sufrir las consecuencias…

— ¡Feh! ¡No sé por qué hacen tanto escándalo!— exclamó el ninja renegado, cruzándose de brazos con indignación— ustedes sí que son escandalosos…— sentenció, acomodando su cuerpo sobre el futón mientras hurgaba dentro de su oreja izquierda con un dedo, deshaciéndose de un poco de cerilla con expresión aburrida, ganándose una mirada de fastidio por parte del azabache—. Verás, Sasuke-kun, después de que Naruto te venció tan vergonzosamente en esa pelea a la que lo desafiaste— el moreno le dirigió una mirada asesina— y, pese a que ayudamos en la guerra, te llevaron a prisión, nosotros huimos y nos separamos. No queríamos ser encerados de nuevo, tú sabes...

Yo fui hacia el oeste. Viví un tiempo como asesino a sueldo, luego me contrataron para misiones de espionaje, y hace como un año me instalé en una pequeña aldea, cerca de la frontera con Suna, en donde vivía como herrero, lo cual me abstuvo de matar por un tiempo, pero fue necesario, ya que Shinobis de todas las naciones estaban tras mis huesos, y era arriesgado andar por ahí— hizo una pausa, bebiendo de su vaso— en fin, un día, fui a comprar provisiones a otro pueblo, ¿y qué crees? ¡Me encontré a la zanahoria y al grandote trabajando para un mafioso que los controlaba con una toxina!— comentó, exaltándose ligeramente— ¡debiste verlos!, perecían zombies— extendió los brazos hacia adelante y rodo los ojos, fingiendo que era un zombie de un modo muy ilustrativo, y luego rió— fue muy gracioso…

— ¿Los controlaban?— inquirió Ino, interesándose en la conversación de Suigetsu.

—Sí… el sujeto tenía a un buen puñado de desertores bajo su mando, los cuales atraparon a pelos de calabaza y al gigante poco después de la caída de Sasuke.

—Oh…

— La zanahoria era usada como médica de sus hombres, y el grandote para intimidar y lastimar a la gente que no quería pagarle protección al mafioso… Bueno, una vez que los encontré decidí liberarlos. Como te dije una vez, Sasuke-kun, no me creía capaz de salvar a alguien, pero sólo yo puedo fastidiar a esos dos— informó, con vehemencia—. No fue difícil matar a esos sujetos, así que, una vez que nos encargamos de su líder y tomamos su dinero, nos largamos de allí. Pasó un largo tiempo antes de que pudiéramos encontrar tu ubicación, y cuando lo hicimos fuimos a sacarte de prisión, pero cuando entré a tu celda ya te habías ido…— suspiró cansino, ingiriendo otro sorbo de su bebida.

— ¿Fueron a la prisión?— inquirió Sasuke, ligeramente sorprendido.

— ¡Claro! Ninguno sabía qué hacer, así que íbamos a buscarte para que planearas algo…

El chico Uchiha hizo una mueca de escepticismo.

— ¿Sólo por eso?— Ino rió por lo bajo, tapándose la boca con una mano, pero el de cabellos plateados la ignoró.

— Al final supimos que te habían permitido regresar a tu aldea natal, así que, como el dinero se estaba acabando y aún no teníamos un plan, decidimos venir a buscarte…—dio un último sorbo a su bebida, haciendo un sonido muy molesto— fin de la historia.

—Sí que son idiotas— le espetó el otro joven, en tono gélido.

— ¡Bah! Sólo lo dices de dientes para afuera… tú nos adoras…

—Vaya… sí que les han pasado muchas cosas en estos años…— razonó la chica, bajando ligeramente la mirada en gesto pensativo.

—See…pero lo peor fue soportar a la zanahoria estos últimos meses…— ironizó el ex ninja de la Niebla— sabía que era molesta, pero sin Sasuke cerca para controlarla es mil veces peor…

— Entonces… ¿Ninguno tiene a donde ir, verdad?

El peliplata negó suavemente con la cabeza.

— Yo no tengo familia, al igual que el grandote y Karin… por eso los tres vinimos a buscar a nuestro líder.

— Que lástima, porque no pueden quedarse aquí— aseguró el portador del Sharingan, cruzándose de brazos en un gesto de severidad.

— ¡Pero Sasuke! Ellos no tienen hogar…— se sorprendió al oír la voz de Ino con tanta calma, como si estuviera reflexionando al respecto— ¡no puedes abandonarlos como si nada! ¡Son tus amigos!

— ¡No son mis amigos!— se horrorizó el joven Uchiha, haciendo una mueca de horror sin poder evitarlo.

Suigetsu enarcó una ceja con escepticismo.

—Oye, Sasuke: Auch.

— ¡Tú cierra la boca!

— ¡Ya! ¡Tranquilízate!— reclamó la joven Kunoichi, haciendo una mueca pensativa— Sé que hacer…— dijo de pronto, ignorando a Suigetsu y sorprendiendo al último Uchiha, llamando la atención de ambos— No será agradable, pero es la única solución que se me ocurre para que todos salgamos airosos de alguna forma de esta situación…

Al oírla un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. No sabía lo que ella tramaba, pero, sin duda, no sería agradable…

.

.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, recuperando paulatinamente la conciencia.

Un agudo dolor en la frente la hizo llevarse una mano a la zona afectada, sintiendo la dolorosa contusión que allí tenía, volviendo a cerrar los párpados ante la molestia del contacto.

— ¡Ay!— exclamó, alzando su cuerpo, sosteniéndolo con ambas manos, sorprendiéndose de hallar algo suave bajo éste— ¡¿En dónde estoy?!— se alarmó, poniéndose de pie de un salto, parpadeando repetidas veces para acostumbrarse a la poca iluminación del lugar.

Estaba en un cuarto pequeño, el cual sólo disponía de una pequeña cama, una mesilla de noche, una cómoda no muy grande y un escritorio con su respectiva silla como mobiliario.

Se frotó la cabeza con confusión. Lo última que recordaba era que estaba en el bosque, siguiendo la pista de una poderosa fuente de chakra por temor a que la encontraran, y después todo era confuso.

Observó a todos lados, dándose cuenta de que estaba completamente sola en aquel lugar.

Acomodó sus ropas, disponiéndose a salir por la única ventana del recinto, cuando sus orbes color carmín se encontraron, no sin algo de dificultad, con una imagen bastante conocida para ella. Dando torpes y cortos pasos se acercó a la cómoda, tomando entre sus manos una de las tantas fotografías que allí había, entornando la vista para verla mejor, debido a que, en algún momento al parecer, había perdido sus anteojos.

— ¿Sasuke?— preguntó a la nada, reconociendo, a penas, la malhumorada imagen del que fuera su líder años atrás, acompañado por tres personas más, de las cuales no pudo distinguir muy bien sus rostros debido a la falta de familiaridad y de luz.

Repentinamente una de las puertas del cuarto se abrió de sopetón, y la luz fue encendida.

— ¡Oh! ¡Qué bueno que despertaste!

Aún algo confundida y sin poder ver bien se puso en posición de defensa, a la espera de un ataque que nunca llego. Tras unos segundos, bajó la guardia en cuanto reconoció ese chakra tan opuesto al de alguien que conocía; tan cálido y brillante…

— ¿Uzumaki Naruto?— inquirió, algo turbada, y entornando la mirada como una anciana.

El muchacho sonrió ampliamente, enseñando todos sus blancos dientes.

— ¡Sí soy yo, de veras! Jajaja, ¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó, dando tres pasos hacia ella, que retrocedió por instinto— Oh…— el kitsune se detuvo al verla retroceder, pero no disminuyó su sonrisa— siento haberte dejado sola… pero me pareció que te faltaba algo— volteando el rostro distraídamente le extendió un par de anteojos con una mano.

— ¡Mis gafas!— exclamó con alegría, procediendo a colocárselas para poder ver todo con más claridad.

— No las tenías cuando llegaste aquí, así que tuve que regresar al bosque a buscarlas…— informó Naruto, con una tímida sonrisa— en verdad me alegro de que no hayas destrozado mi apartamento…

— ¿Tu apartamento?— repitió ella, con voz somnolienta— pero que… ¿Cómo llegué aquí?— demandó saber, recuperando la confianza de pronto. Sabía perfectamente que ese chico no le haría daño, y si, estando inconsciente no la había entregado a las autoridades, tampoco lo haría en ese momento.

El joven rubio se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo, manteniendo la mirada en el suelo.

—Sí, bueno…es que yo…verás… ¡ejem!— se aclaró la garganta— bueno…yo paseaba por el bosque y te encontré allí, con un horrible golpe en la cabeza, ¡de veras!

Ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Paseabas…?— arqué las cejas con escepticismo, recordando algo de pronto— ¡Oh! ¿Y que pasó? ¿Acaso la gente de aquí ya sabe de… mí?

— ¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Quiero decir, NO! Jeje, quise decir que fui a dar un paseo por el Bosque Prohibido y te encontré en el suelo, tirada e inconsciente. Pero nadie más en la aldea sabe que estas aquí…

— ¿Sí? Pues no lo recuerdo…— frunció los labios y se llevó un dedo hasta ellos, adquiriendo un gesto pensativo.

—Oye…

— ¿Nh?

— ¿Puedo preguntar…? ¿Cómo…Cómo fue que llegaste a Konoha?

— ¡Oh!— se sobresaltó ligeramente, pese a que ya esperaba una pregunta como esa. Entornó la mirada un segundo, observando con atención a su interlocutor.

No conocía mucho a ese joven, pero por lo que sabía, y lo que había visto, la inteligencia no era su fuerte... además de que poseía un grave complejo de héroe.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar a toda máquina, buscando la manera de salir airosa de esa situación. Si algo había comprobado era que Naruto poseía un gran y noble corazón, lo cual era su gran defecto, porque lo convertía en alguien sumamente fácil de manipular; al menos, eso pensaba.

—Bueno, yo…— bajó la mirada al instante, comenzando a hipar mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, forzando las lágrimas que luchaban por salir— ¡yo no quería venir!— sollozó repentinamente, frotándose los ojos en gesto teatral— pero no tenía a donde más ir… ¡mi hogar fue destruido, y luego Orochimaru me obligó a trabajar con él, y después Sasuke intentó matarme!— lágrimas de cocodrilo caían como ríos por sus mejillas mientras se refregaba los ojos dramáticamente— hip— hipó— y luego, cuando Sasuke fue encerrado, ese horrible mafioso me drogaba para obligarme a servirlo— gimoteó— ¡y no me daba de comer, y me obligaba a dañar a gente inocente!¡Yo no quería venir, pero Sasuke-kun es lo único que me queda en la vida! ¡Buah!— lloriqueó un buen rato, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos, hasta que decidió volver a alzar la mirada hacia su interlocutor para analizar si su "escenita" había logrado el impacto deseado.

Naruto sólo la observaba con los ojos bien abiertos, pero sin demostrar ninguna clase de emoción.

—Eso es…— comenzó a decir el kitsune con voz gélida, alertando a la joven, quien creyó que su plan no había resultado— ¡ES LO MÁS TRISTE QUE ESCUCHÉ EN MI VIDA!— el ninja de la Hoja culminó su frase, comenzando a llorar a mares también, desencajando ligeramente a la muchacha.

— _¿En verdad se creyó todas esas patrañas?—_ se extrañó la ninja médico, mirándolo con escepticismo—._ En verdad es más tonto de lo que creí..._

— ¡KARIN-CHAN ES MUY VALIENTE AL HABER SOPORTADO TANTO SOLA!— gimoteó también el de cabellos rubios, limpiándose el rostro con una manga, mientras en una súbita acción abrazaba a la chica pelirroja— ¡PERO NO TE PREOCUPES! ¡YO HABLARÉ CON LA VIEJA TSUNADE PARA QUE TE PERMITA QUEDARTE Y PUEDAS TENER UN NUEVO HOGAR Y AMIGOS AQUÍ, DE VERAS!— sollozó sobre su hombro, abrazándola con más fuerzas.

Karin sonrió ante las palabras del distraído muchacho.

Engañarlo había sido lo más fácil que había hecho en su vida, aunque cierta parte de ella se sentía culpable (en cierta forma) por jugar de así con sus sentimientos…

No se había equivocado: Naruto era la persona más compasiva y bondadosa sobre la tierra, y tal vez ella podría sacar provecho de eso…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

**.**

**Bien, siento la demora.**

**Próximo Capítulo mucho más Sasuino! Lo prometo, aunque me gusta que su relación se forme poco a poco, nos acercamos a los momentos más intensos...**

**¡Gracias mil por leer! ¡En especial a aquellos que dejan sus rr!**

**Como Llanca, de quien siempre puedo leer su fiel comentario capítulo tras capítulo ;), al igual de todas quienes siguen fielmente este humilde fic...**

**¡POR UN MUNDO CON MÁS SASUINO!**

**jaja**

**En fin, disculpen mis errores, pero mis ojitos no funcionan muy bien, mi léxico español no es el mejor, y realmente no dispongo del tiempo suficiente para re-analizarlo apropiadamente y uno que otro error siempre queda -_- pero lo intento :)**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**H.S.**


End file.
